Pu'uwai Series: Reminiscent
by meekobb
Summary: Pu'uwai Series - Part 1: When an NCIS Special Agent is found murdered in Hawaii, Director Vance sends two of his agents from his #1 team to help with the investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:** This story is co-written with my friend Sean. Overall the story is PG but may turn MA in later chapters. If you find that you are enjoying the story, please take a few moments to share a few words with us on how we are doing by leaving a review. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tony! Good morning McGee," the newly christened NCIS Ziva David said cheerily as she entered the bullpen and immediately sat at her desk. She still felt giddy at the fact that she was no longer a probationary agent, even though it had been weeks since her boss, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had given her the good news about her upgraded status.<p>

"Morning Ziva. Sleep well?" McGee asked equally as cheerily from across the bullpen.

"Like a branch," Ziva smiled.

"I think you mean 'like a log' Ziva," Tony chimed in. "And how come you slept so well, after that last case, I've barely got six hours in."

Even though she was an American citizen now, there were still times that she struggled with western colloquialisms. Thankfully her mistakes were becoming less frequent. "Are you talking about the body of the NCO we found? Or the rats that had picked his corpse clean of flesh?"

"I hate rats! They freak me out, with their beady little eyes!" Tony shuddered. "Indiana Jones was scared of rats."

"Indiana Jones was scared of snakes DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered as he walked by his senior field agents desk with a cup of coffee in hand. "His father was afraid of the rats."

"See, I'm so off my game," the man replied as he shook his head before yawning loudly.

"David, McGee, grab your gear. Vance has an assignment for you two," Gibbs said, tossing a file on each of their desks. "A missing NCIS agent has turned up on a yacht just off the coast of Hawaii. They're prepping a jet to fly you out there now. You've got one hour to pack."

"Hawaii? Boss, how come the probies get the good assignment?" Tony asked in protest.

"I don't know DiNozzo. Why don't you go up and ask Vance yourself? You still need to follow up with that bone woman at the Jeffersonian Institute," Gibbs replied with a frown.

"Doctor Brennan," McGee chimed in, trying to be helpful, only to receive a stare down from Gibbs.

"Why aren't you two on the elevator?" he asked. "Move it."

"On it boss," McGee and Ziva said in unison before grabbing their belongings and heading out, but not before grinning at DiNozzo and his obvious jealousy and his discomfort about visiting the bone lady again.

* * *

><p>Kono and Chin were busy watching the ping pong argument between Steve and Danny. "I don't get the big deal. It's one of their own. We'd want them to turn a case to use if it were one of ours, wouldn't we?" she asked her cousin. "So why are they pissed that these Navy cops are coming in to take it off our hands?"<p>

"Oh Cousin... you're so green. Remember last month, when the FBI rolled in to take over that gang related murder case because it was tied to a federal witness and Steve almost punched out the agent in charge?" Chin asked as he tried to ignore the goings on.

"Yeah? So?"

"They cut us out entirely. Being the alpha dog that the boss is, he wasn't gonna let that slide," Chin explained.

"But this is different. It's one of their own," she reasoned.

"Yes, and they say they are willing to work with us, not only because we found the body, but because Steve has history with NCIS back when he was in the Navy. They trust him to get the job done and he's grateful for the help. Danny thinks that NCIS are gonna roll in and push the boss's buttons so that he'll have to jump in and calm the situation down," Chin smiled.

"Damn it Danny, I have assurance from the Governor that Director Vance has instructed his agents to _help_us, not step on our toes. He wants some of his best people to help solve this case and I agree," Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett said as he sat behind his desk. "Don't worry. If they try pushing us out of the investigation this time, the Governor has our backs. If Director Vance or even SECNAV wants access to my crime scene than they have to play ball. I won't let us be pushed out again!"

"When are these NCIS people supposed to show up?" she whispered to Chin as the other two continued on.

"Their plane is supposed to be touching down in an hour," Chin replied, "The boss said that he will greet an Agent McGee and Agent David personally. Whether or not he'll be able to stop Danny from complaining about jurisdiction in time is the real question you should be asking."

Kono grinned. "That should be fun to watch," she laughed before looking over at the other two. "If you're planning on going to the airport you might want to leave. There is an accident on the main highway going that way," she pointed out, the sounds of the HPD's radio acting as background noise for the team.

"I'll head over there now, because I've had enough of this conversation," Steve growled as he stormed out of his office. "Have everything we know compiled and ready for a briefing as soon as we get back."

"Can I come?" Kono called out after him, grinning hopefully.

"I'm driving," he said as he headed for the exit.

She set her beer back down and ran after him, happy to go somewhere, do something. "Not a problem Boss," she replied. They were outside and in his truck in no time before they were on the road. "Do you know anything about these agents?" she asked curiously.

"Not a thing, just that their names are McGee and David," he replied, deep in reminiscent thought. "Apparently they're two of Director Vance's best investigators."

"That means nothing to me," she shrugged and looked out ahead of them on the road. "Hopefully they aren't assholes."

"Danny will have a field day with me if they are," the former SEAL visibly winced. It would be another topic for the New Jersey born detective to complain about, like he didn't have a long enough list already. "Has the Yacht been towed into dock?" he asked, suddenly becoming rather heavy-footed with the accelerator.

"Yeah. I had just gotten back from there when I walked in to find you two fighting. Seriously, you both sound like an old married couple," she teased.

"He's just worried in case I decide to punch out this David guy. McGee is supposedly their computer genius," Steve explained. "I've worked with NCIS before. Hell, they almost recruited me. If one of us died and another agency was dealing with our case, you'd want in, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "David the lead from their end?"

"Yeah," he replied. "He better not be an asshole..."

* * *

><p>The private jet had landed and the two NCIS Agents had disembarked before the 5-0 officers arrived at the airport. As they crossed the airfield, heading toward the passenger reception area, the two instantly felt the difference of climate compared to what they had just came from.<p>

"Oh my god, it's so hot... why did I keep the suit on?" McGee asked as he felt sweat pour down his neck and forehead.

"Have you never been to Hawaii McGee?" Ziva chuckled as she had already changed into something more comfortable for the humid climate before they left DC.

"Why would I? You know what I'm like in hot climates Ziva," he sighed, wiping his brow.

"Yet, you still could have asked Vance to let Tony come instead if you didn't want to put up this. You could have gone and dealt with that bone lady that he hated talking to last time," she replied.

"I've talked to Doctor Brennan plenty," McGee replied, "We have the same publisher and ended up doing the same book tours together. She's nice and all, but a little too up herself for my tastes."

Ziva shrugged as they made their way through the long corridor that led into the airport. She kept her eyes open for the local detective that was supposed to be meeting them. "Hopefully we'll be able to get some down time. I really been wanting to visit some landmarks that I never had the opportunity for before," she said conversationally as they cross the threshold.

"I don't know what these guys are supposed to look like," Kono said as they made their way through the crowds. "The board says that the plane landed..." she looked around for two agents, two _males_waiting together. "I don't see anyone that could possibly be them."

"Oh my god..." McGarrett whispered, visibly freezing on the spot. "This can't be happening. She's _Mossad_."

"Who? What? Mossad? What's that mean for us? You know her?" she asked assessing the woman that he was staring at. "She looks friendly enough, but we have our own agents to look for here man. Not some pretty girls. Danny isn't here so I got to be the voice of reason."

McGee and Ziva were working on collecting their bags from the turn-style so neither noticed the two watching them. As her friend complained, she smiled as she humored him. "How about I treat you to an iced coffee or something? Maybe a pina colada?" she offered. "Just - shut up. Please. We're in paradise for crying out loud."

"Your version of paradise, yes. But-" McGee was cut off by the sound of a man approaching them, calling out Ziva's name.

"Agent David..." Steve said carefully, announcing his presence, stepping forward to meet the two NCIS agents. He couldn't believe it was her. After all these years, he was finally going to work with Ziva David again. He understood the name screw up. To anyone reading her surname, they would think it was pronounced as it looked.

Ziva stood up straight instantly, a frown on her face as she tried to place the familiar voice before turning around. Her jaw fell open slightly. "Steve?" she asked in disbelief as her eyes flickered over him.

"Long time, no see Ziva," he beamed, flashing her the same smile he had flashed her the day they had met.

Kono eyed her boss as she watched the two and was quickly able to put two and two together before laughing to herself. Shaking her head, she couldn't _wait_to get back to the office to see Danny's reaction to all this.

"Yes, you as well," Ziva replied. "You - you look great..." she grinned as she went to hug him. "How long have you been in Hawaii?"

"I came home about six months ago, decided to stay and help the Governor bring some justice to the island," he explained as he welcomed her hug eagerly. Placing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "You look as fantastic as ever."

She only gave her customary chuckle as she looked back at him as she sensed McGee had come closer. "Steve, I'd like you to meet my teammate, Timothy McGee. McGee, this is Steve McGarrett."

Tim held out his hand and smiled at him nervously. "Uh - nice to meet you."

"You too," Steve nodded, shaking the technology wizard's hand. "So do you prefer Tim, Timothy or McGee?"

"McGee is fine," the man shrugged.

"Well McGee, welcome to Hawaii," he smiled, knowing Ziva had already visited, just like she had always promised to when they worked together. "I'd like you both to meet Officer Kono Kalakaua. Kono! Come say hello to our guests for the foreseeable future."

Kono walked up to her boss and the two agents, fighting desperately to hide her smirk.

"Kono, this is Agents Ziva _Dav-eed_and Timothy McGee of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Pleased to meet you both," Kono said, exchanging handshakes with the pair. Looking to McGee, she sized him up pretty quickly. He was a science type, probably spending a lot of time around computers or laboratories. Ziva on the other hand, struck Kono as a bit of a mystery. Aside from the fact that she was exotically gorgeous and very confident, Kono couldn't tell much else about her, other than the fact she knew her boss well enough to hug him.

"Okay, so now that some of the introductions are over, the Governor has kindly secured you a double suite at the Pacifica Resort," McGarrett smiled. "I figured we can take you there, let you stow your gear, freshen up and join the rest of my team at our Headquarters. Sound good?"

McGee looked back at the guy. "What? Seriously?"

Ziva smirked and shrugged. "Vance reserved us rooms at a local hotel as well. I think he'd be okay with us staying at the resort if its not coming from _our_budget."

"Inclusive?" he asked carefully.

She looked back at Steve curiously as well. That would mean they wouldn't have to worry about food and _drinks_if they had the opportunity to kick back and enjoy themselves some.

"The Governor believes in cooperating fully with the Navy and all agencies associated with it. That includes NCIS. Plus she knows how _tight_ Director Vance can be with the NCIS budget," Steve replied, "Everything at the hotel is covered, so long as you don't go _too_nuts with the mini-bar."

"Well there goes all the fun in that," Ziva pouted playfully. "Come on. We still need to settle and check in with home."

"Your chariot awaits," Steve smiled, taking some of Ziva's bags from her. "And by the way Agent McGee, you'd do well to ditch the suit on the island. Just keep your clothes thin and light and you won't sweat so much."

McGee grumbled. "Yeah. Ziva already said as much. Can we stop at the hotel first so that I can change?"

"Sure," McGarrett grinned, silently praying that Kono wouldn't say what she was thinking based on the look that she flashed him.

"Come here Houli, let me help you with your bags," the junior Five-O officer said as she helped McGee with his belongings.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. You can hold these lighter ones if you like. I got the rest," he said, trying to be a gentleman at the same time and knowing that he couldn't handle it all himself. He shot Ziva a look as she so comfortably let the local guy take her bags for her - nearly all of them, without blinking twice. "So - how do the two of you know each other?" he asked.

"My SEAL team was assigned to help Ziva and her Mossad cell track down some South Korean arms dealers years ago," Steve explained without giving too much away.

"Ah, her assassin days," he said thinking about when he first met his friend.

"McGee," Ziva said evenly, looking at him. Her expression reminding him silently that she still refused to speak of her time with Mossad and before she returned to America after Somalia.

"I prefer to think of those days as her peacekeeping days," Steve replied with a small smile. "It's not every day you get a shot at a South Korean arms dealing ring and come out of it alive. We needed the best, and we got the best."

"It was a long time ago Steve. Let's not speak of it anymore, please," she sighed as she looked up at him, her eyes pleading. She knew he didn't know what happened to her after and the fall out she suffered from it but she was only just recently beginning to come to terms with it all.

Looking into her eyes, Steve knew that things had changed for Ziva, painfully so in fact. He wasn't going to push the matter, but he wasn't going to let it drop either, he owed her far more than a friendly ear or a shoulder to cry on afterall. "Alright," he muttered before they arrived at his truck. "Lets get everything loaded up and get you to the hotel."

Ziva sighed again as she knew he was going to bring it up again at some point. "Do you guys know anything that you can fill us in on the way?"

"My people are preparing a full briefing for you. For now, let's get your rooms sorted and get McGee out of that suit before he passes out," Steve replied. "But what we do know isn't good. Kono?"

"Our coroner confirmed the agents identity as Richard Owens. He was found at 05:30 this morning aboard an unregistered Yacht. He received four GSW's in total. Two to the head, two to the heart," Kono explained, as if reading off the report she saw earlier.

"Which suggests it was a professional hit," Steve said solemnly as he loaded the last of the bags into the truck. "We can tell you more during the briefing. But right now it's my job to get you checked in and get you to headquarters."

Ziva helped by handing him off the bags. "What are the odds of us having dinner one day together? To catch up some?" she asked innocently.

"I'd say the odds are pretty high," Steve smirked, as they got into the truck. "Just tell me where you'd like to eat and we'll make it happen."

Kono had given up the front seat to Ziva and settled in the back with the guy, her cell phone in hand as she began to send texts to Chin. Leaning over she whispered, "Do you get feeling there has been something more between them?"

"It's more than a feeling," McGee replied as quietly as he could. "I've seen Ziva around guys she's attracted to and this is Def-Con One for her."

"McGee - if you wish to live I suggest you find a topic of conversation other than Steve and I to discuss," the woman commented from the front seat as she played with the radio to get a sense of the local programming.

"Uh... yes boss!" he said before visibly wincing.

Ziva slowly turned in her seat and looked at him. Shaking her head, she grinned as she settled back down. "You and I will be talking later McGee."

"Looking forward to it..." McGee replied as the truck made its way toward the Pacifica Resort.

* * *

><p>While they waited for the NCIS agents to settle into their rooms and freshen up, McGarrett and Kono waited in the hotel's lobby.<p>

"Would you stop looking at me like that," Steve sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kono teased quietly.

"A close friend. She saved my life, I saved hers. That makes us close," he explained cryptically.

"Boss? Seriously? While I believe that, your face when you saw her said even more. Like your mind went somewhere else _entirely_. I get it, I do," she shrugged as she looked up at the elevator where a group of people came out but their NCIS agents were not among them.

"It was a long time ago and so very far away Kono. She's changed, I've changed," he replied, "For all I know she could be with someone."

She snorted. "Right. Keep telling yourself that after the way I saw her eye you up like steak. Just make sure you lock your house up if you take her home with you otherwise Danny will end up walking in on you two. I don't need to be hearing those details from him."

Shaking his head, McGarrett suddenly regretted letting the rookie get some fresh air, "Let's just do our jobs. The sooner we solve this case-"

"The sooner you can get your private time with you friend. Yeah yeah," Kono waved him off. "Your girlfriend is coming now."

"Oh would you not call her that!" he snapped, a small smile curving his lips.

"Commander McGarrett, I'd... we'd just like to thank you and the Governor for the suite," McGee beamed as he and Ziva stepped from the elevator. He was now dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants, looking much more comfortable than he did stepping off the plane.

"It's no problem McGee," Steve smiled before directing his attention to his former lover, "I take it your accommodations are acceptable?" He smiled broadly as he remembered a similar conversation they had when he arrived at the hotel that they were due to meet at for the first time, all those years ago.

Ziva's lips curled up at the corner slightly. "Very much so. You should see the size of the television," she remarked, echoing her memories.

"Unfortunately you can't get ESPN," he grinned before directing them toward the exit. They had work to do.

"How do you know that? I'm more than capable of paying for extras," she blinked innocently.

"Like I couldn't have?" he asked, "You're the one who chose a hotel without satellite coverage. I had fifty bucks riding on that game!"

"You had completely forgotten about the game after we wrapped up the interrogation that day," she replied.

"That's only because you-" he stopped himself short of completing the sentence, shooting Kono and McGee a look before moving in closer to Ziva and whispering something into her ear.

She smiled widely as she let out a devilish chuckle that McGee recognized whenever she was on the in of a joke with Tony that he had no clue - nor did he want to know - about. "Yep, this is going to be a long trip," he sighed.

"I will pay you back for that _Commander_," Ziva said as she met his gaze.

"Promises promises," McGarrett replied with one of his sexy smirks.

The group had started making their way to the door and she walked up against Steve. "Tonight," she nearly purred in his ear before skipping ahead to flash a glare at McGee.

The blood raced from Steve's brain and he was left stunned momentarily. Long enough for Kono to step up beside him at least. "I guess she doesn't have a guy back home after all," Kono teased as she walked past to have the valet get the truck for them.

"Uh...I-I-I'll need you to drive Kono..." Steve muttered as thoughts of what Ziva had in mind flooded his brain based on his previous experiences with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the truck had arrived back at the Five-O Task Force Headquarters. Steve had managed to compose himself enough to lead their guests in.

"Ahh, look who's back, and just in time boss," Chin said as he hit several commands on the situation table.

Flashing up on the large wall monitor was an image of an African-American gentleman whom Steve assumed was Director Vance and a silver haired Caucasian that seemed to stare right into the core of his soul and freeze it.

Danny looked at the NCIS agents and grumbled at how quickly they conceded to island wear. Well, on a second glance, he didn't mind. The girl looked hot in her sundress with her already tanned skin that he couldn't seem to peel his eyes from as they reached her legs.

"If you do not find some place else for your eyes, I can and will break both of your legs," Ziva commented, narrowing her eyes on the blond detective.

"It's nice to see that you're all getting along. I see that you made it to Hawaii in one piece Agents David and McGee," the Director said, his usual thin smile pursing his lips.

"Director, Gibbs," Ziva nodded as she turned her attention on the monitor. "What do we know so far?" she asked as the deceased agent's file was passed to her to peruse.

"Not much I'm afraid," Vance replied.

"He worked a case with you Gibbs?" she asked, glancing up.

"Before your time Ziva," he replied. "Abby's sending you the case file, though I doubt it's got anything to do with why Owens ended up on the boat. I am curious to know what he was doing in Hawaii."

"As am I," Vance added. "He was due in LA the week that he vanished. He never got on the plane."

"Does OSP or the San Diego offices know anything?" McGee asked.

"I've talked to the agents in charge of both offices. His itinerary had nothing to do with any OSP or San Diego cases as far as we can tell. He was supposed to be following up on a closed case."

Ziva sighed as she flipped through the file. "So we are shooting blanks here then?" Her rhetorical question causing Danny and Chin to take a double look at her as Kono snickered and the NCIS agents each lacking a reaction to her misuse of words.

"Give me the file number Leon, I'll have Abby shoot that over too," Gibbs rolled his eyes before looking to Ziva. "I'll make sure you know everything we know, be sure to do the same."

"Thank you Gibbs. We'll be in touch," she replied with a smile.

"Oh and McGee."

"Yes Boss?" Tim asked hoping to receive instructions from Gibbs too, if only to make him look respected by his peers.

"Khaki is not for you." With that, the communication was ended.

"It's okay McGee," Ziva reassured him. "If he'd be here, he'd still be wearing that blazer and drinking his coffee."

"Danny still wears a tie," Steve added before moving around the table.

"Hey! It makes me look professional," Danny replied for the hundredth time.

"I'd rather be comfortable than not," Ziva commented as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over at Steve. "My first year at NCIS was mostly in cargo pants."

"You looked good in those," Steve smiled, thinking back once again.

"What is this? Hello? We've got a dead agent here, huh? Can we get to work so that I can spend the weekend with my daughter!" Danny said, having watched McGarrett exchange odd looks with the dark haired NCIS hottie.

"Sorry, right. Introductions. Danny Williams, Chin-Ho Kelly, meet Agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee from NCIS," Steve explained.

"You can spend the weekend with her if you want," she offered. "I think we have more than enough people here to cover the investigation for you to get away for awhile."

"Thank you Agent David, but no, this is my job. Besides, I've gotta stop the two of you from causing an inter-agency disaster," Danny replied.

Ziva looked up at Steve. "You think that we can get along on this?"

"We got along well enough the last time we worked together," Steve replied. "Don't mind him, he worries."

"Yes, we did - but of course we were also in the middle of a war zone so cooperation was a bit of a necessity for survival."

"A war zone? Don't tell me... she's a trained killer. That's the last thing we need, another _you_," Danny interjected.

McGee began to snicker from where he was playing with the table that Chin was showing off. Ziva only smiled sweetly. "Do I _look_like a killer to you?"

"I'm not going to answer that right now," Danny replied looking into her eyes for a moment. "And I've just realized I've been arguing with you this whole time. I'm sorry, Steve tell her I'm sorry, I can not get shot again!"

"Ahh...I would suggest you keep your paperclips away from Ziva rather than worry about firearms," Tim suggested only to have Ziva shrug a shoulder innocently.

"Paperclips..." Danny's eyes went wide. "Okay, well I'm gonna go pick up my daughter from school and see you all later. You guys call me if you need anything." With that, Danny made a dash for the exit, barely offering the group a wave goodbye as he did so.

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" she grinned and held out her hand.

"Houli's," Chin grinned, shaking his head as he continued to demonstrate the situation table to McGee.

"Ziva, could I see you in my office for a second," Steve said suddenly. He knew that they needed to get to work, but McGee was still busy uploading what info he had from his PDA and laptop to the table.

She followed him silently as she looked curious. "What's up?" she asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Nothing, except-" without another word, he placed a hand on her cheek, lent in and kissed her lips for a moment before pulling away. "Except that I've missed you and that I've wanted to do that since I saw you earlier."

"Hmm," she hummed as she smiled, her hand resting on his chest. "I've missed you as well. I'll admit that I have thought of you often since we finished that op and wondered how you were, wherever you were."

Steve smiled down at her and when he glanced up, he found Kono and Chin grinning as they watched through the windows where the blinds hung open. Growling lightly, he reached over to turn the rod so that they had a little bit of privacy. "Sorry about that," he sighed. "I don't think I'll be hearing the end of this."

"It is alright. I am relieved that Vance sent McGee instead of DiNozzo. At least I can guarantee I won't hear it over and over again once it's time to leave," she replied. "Anyway, how _have_you been? You enjoying being a cop now?"

"I'll admit, my reasons for leading this task force were a little selfish, but yeah, I guess its not so bad," he said, not wanting to discuss those reasons just yet. "So what about you? NCIS? I know you and Jenny Shepard were friends and enjoyed working together, but I didn't think you'd go for her recruitment strategy."

"I didn't. There were other - circumstances that led to my decision to work with NCIS at the time. Namely my brother and then later, my father. I've been a US citizen now for two years," she smiled proudly.

"Wow... well congratulations," he smiled, suddenly regretting losing touch with her more than ever. He didn't know all the details of her relationship with her father. He knew that he was the now Director of the Mossad, and that he expected a lot from his daughter, that most would think he expected too much. Ari was another story, they had met on several occasions. From their first meeting, Steve's gut told him that Ari was trouble and it was proven right when his SEAL team was prepped to go after Ari for going rogue and being involved in the deaths of several American citizens, including an NCIS agent. Putting the pieces together, Steve just held her for a while longer.

"We need to get back to work soon," she murmured as she found herself enjoying his arms around her. More than she knew she should and quickly realized that when it was time to go back, it would not be as easy this go around.

"Yeah..." he sighed, reluctant to let go. Planting a single kiss on her forehead, he stepped back. "Dinner, tonight, my place." It wasn't a question. There was never a question like that between them. Steve guessed that it was because their relationship was born amongst the battlefields of war.

"Will one of your people make sure that McGee gets back to the hotel alive and not swept away by the locals or the toys you have here?" Ziva grinned as she let her hands slide down the flank of his torso before falling to her side.

"Sure, Chin or Kono can drop him off at the hotel, or find ways to keep him occupied," he smiled evilly. The benefits of being the boss were plentiful indeed.

She hummed as she eyed his expression. "Has the local PD turned anything up or are they just passing it off to us to work alone?"

"It's our case. They'll serve as support wherever they're needed," Steve replied. "I'm more curious as to why the local NCIS office wasn't involved. HPD found the yacht with the body, passed it on to us. Once the victim was identified, it should have been thrown over to you. Instead the Governor and Director Vance threw us together. Not that I'm complaining..."

Ziva didn't say anything other than a rise of an eyebrow as she stepped back. "What reasons would you come up with that could explain our presence on the investigation?" she asked in return.

"Well, I can think of a few reasons. He genuinely wants his best people investigating the death of one of his agents. Your team has probably worked cases like this before," he said. "The case could be linked to someone or something that a member of Five-O or either you or McGee have dealt with in the past. Or..."

"Or...?" she prompted.

He was reluctant to suggest his last idea. The implications of it were dire, not to mention how dangerous and worrying it was. "Or Vance suspects someone in NCIS is responsible for the agent's death."

"Exactly," she sighed. "I think the first thing we should do is check out the scene where he was found and his apartment."

"Well, we've towed the yacht into Pearl. HPD lab techs have looked it over very briefly but I was hoping you'd know someone who has the resources to go over the evidence more thoroughly," he replied with a hopeful glint in his eye.

Ziva smiled as she let out a deep chuckle. "We will have to have everything overnighted back to D.C. unless there is a lab that we can have our person use if she were to come out here."

"Use my phone... make the arrangements with Director Vance," Steve smiled. "Also, we can have our coroner's report sent over for your agency's inspection. Max doesn't miss a trick, but an extra pair of eyes might help."

"I am sure Ducky would love to go over it," she said as she picked up his phone to dial home.

"Wait... Ducky?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have a coroner called Ducky working for you?"

"Dr. Mallard? He's our M.E. Only allows certain people to call him that," she grinned.

"I get the feeling that he and Max would get on like a house on fire. Give me his info and I'll have Max get in touch with him," he smiled, handing her a pen and a pad as Kono knocked on his door before entering.

"Sorry Boss, but we're ready for you out here, when _you're_ready of course," she smiled knowingly.

"Yeah come on, Ziva's just putting a call through to her agency. I may need to head out and see the Governor to requisition a lab and another room, in the meantime pass on the contact details that Ziva gives you on to Max. Tell him to send everything he has on the victim to Doctor Mallard at NCIS HQ," Steve explained as he headed back out for the briefing.

McGee looked up from learning the mechanics of the situation table after several minutes to see Ziva on the phone through the one panel of blinds that were still open. She appeared to be arguing on the phone of which he suspected to be with Gibbs. "Are all the paperclips locked up? And letter openers?" he asked casually.

"Paperclips?" Chin frowned.

"Don't ask Chin, believe me. You don't wanna know," Steve replied, knowing just how dangerous Ziva was with even the most non-lethal objects.

Ziva returned to group looking a little shaken. "Gibbs is not happy that we want Abby out here but I managed to sell the plan to Vance to have our own expert processing everything. She is going to be arriving early tomorrow morning," she reported. Adding after, mostly for Steve's benefit, "I told the director that he would not have to make additional arrangements. She can share my room."

"Why would Gibbs fight you on sending this Abby out to us?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, as he suddenly wondered what kind of operation NCIS was running.

"You have to understand, the last time Abby worked with another team, her life was put at risk," McGee explained, remembering her time working with OSP. "Gibbs is _very_protective when it comes to Abs. He came pretty close to holding a gun to the jet pilot's head while we were en-route to LA."

"Let us not speak of that again. I do not wish to relive those events," Ziva commented softly, shaking her head at the memories of Michael and Tony going after each other.

Chin and Kono looked at Steve before she spoke up. "What do you want us to do? The boat should be in dock by the time we get there or do you want us at the apartment?"

"You guys take McGee and go over his apartment," he ordered before looking to Tim. "If he's got a computer or a laptop, do what you can with it. Chin'll help."

"You got it Boss," McGee smiled, it felt strange calling an outsider _Boss_. Gibbs was his boss, but he was told to play nice. It helped that Ziva knew and seemed to trust McGarrett too.

"Ziva and I will go over the yacht. In the meantime, lets go over the briefing," Steve added finally before setting into a chair.

Ziva leaned against the table rather than take a seat, keeping a comfortable distance between herself and her friend. She was busy thumbing through her cell phone as she read the details that her own people in D.C. sent. In the end, she shook her head. "I don't get it. This man seemed to be fairly clean for an agent. He wasn't even working a case that was remotely dangerous."

"Well, he was either in the wrong place at the wrong time or he really pissed somebody off. He was an average agent, liked amongst his peers, save for a few inconsequential incidents," Chin added, as if reading from a list. "I guess we should head over to his apartment."

"Good idea. We'll head to the yacht, meet up back here when we're done," Steve replied getting up.

"Do you think Vance would buy us one of these for the bullpen? Or at least get one for MTAC?" McGee asked as the group headed for the exit.

"Weren't you trying to get the same system that the LA office had when you came back that time?" Ziva asked. "How did that fair out?"

"I'm working for the wrong people," McGee joked, eager to see more of the island.

"Why don't you ask Gibbs for a transfer then?" she said as Steve tugged on her shirt towards his car once outside.

"And leave you to face Tony alone?" McGee grinned, "I'll see you later."

She waved at him as she settled into the passenger seat of the truck while McGarrett closed her door and made his way around. Before long they were out on the road and Ziva quietly looked out the window at everything and nothing while lost in her memories that the discussion stirred up.

"Penny for 'em?" Steve asked, briefly glancing at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Hm?" she hummed as she looked back at him. "What?"

"You seem distracted Ziva, that's a word I've never associated with you," Steve said, briefly placing a hand on hers. "What's on your mind?"

Ziva sighed and looked out the window again. "It is just a combination of things over the last few years. I do not know exactly why I am feeling the way I am when I think about everyone back home. Just - too much. It is difficult to explain."

"Well I know we haven't been in touch for a while, and that things have happened in our lives that have changed us to some degree. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you or that my promise of being here for you when you need me ever went away," Steve explained with a sincere smile. "So you can talk to me you know? If you wanted."

The look of irritation was clear on her face that she was not willing to continue the particular line of conversation. "We are nearly at the dock," she said in a clipped tone. "Let's focus on the investigation for now, yes?"

"Alright," Steve replied. She was right, they both needed to focus on their work for the time being and having such a _heavy_ and_difficult_discussion while conducting a possible crime scene investigation would definitely shift their focus.

Before long the two were on board of the yacht in the police impound dock looking around. Ziva eyed the blood stains on the carpet just inside the cabin of the main deck before continuing in further, leaving Steve to look through assorted papers still strewn about. She found her way to the lower deck, just looking around.

As she made her way closer to a port window to glance out, her toe nudged a wrapper of something that had been discarded on the floor. Looking down, she found the plastic wrapping of video disc for a camera. Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly snapped a picture of it and looked around. There wasn't any indication that whatever was being filmed was inside the boat's room which again had her instinctively looking out the window again.

Yes, the agent was definitely killed on the yacht, execution style. The amount of blood on the white fiberglass hull clearly indicated that he was shot by the wheelhouse and that he died there, just as Chin and Kono reported. The strange thing was, where the boat was anchored at the time of its discovery. There was nothing on the shore that would be of any interest except for a stretch of road and a beach that was inaccessible because of the tide. So whatever Owens was doing offshore, he wasn't observing someone on the island.

"Steve?" Ziva called out from below deck, going from window to window to see what sort of view she could get.

"Yeah?" he asked as he snapped off some more photographs of the scene.

"Was the boat out to sea recently that anyone knows of? And if so where?" she asked as she made her way back to the stairs. "I found this," she said holding up the wrapper in a gloved hand. "Doesn't look like there would be anything worth filming but if the ship was _scouting_something..."

"The yacht was chartered from a mainlander. According to Chin the engine had a full tank of gas upon rental and its almost depleted, which tells me he brought it here on engine and sail. Given that there's nothing to look at on the shore, he could have been watching another boat or he perhaps followed one here," he replied.

"Or another part of the island accessible only by water?" she suggested, looking back out to the water.

"It's a possibility, there are two routes that a yacht this size could take, but they only lead to rough terrain. Nobody in their right mind would want to travel those routes, especially someone with little to no hiking experience," Steve replied.

The wheels in Ziva's head seemed to be rolling at a rapid pace. "We should speak with the rental company. If the renter appeared to know anything about boats or not. If he or she didn't, then they would have likely used the engine only so we could possibly determine the likely areas that the boat could have gone."

Reaching for his phone, he began prepping a text for Danny. "I'll get Danny on it. Chin and McGee can whip up some possible courses the yacht could have taken, based on fuel consumption and the yacht's position. But if I'm honest, I think we're hitting a wall. There's nothing in Owens' case files to suggest he was working on something. For all we know he was just taking a break and got caught out by some pirates."

"Best that we rule it out completely. He could have stumbled upon something more grand and couldn't update his records before he was killed. We need to go through all his cases," she pointed out. "Rule number three, don't believe what you're told. Double check."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What has working at NCIS done to you? I remember a young woman who didn't care much about rules, so long as the job got done."

"More than you may wish to know. Although, I have learned that sometimes rules are good. It is something you can always count on," she shrugged with a demure smile. "I am still learning them."

"Well, I'd like to know more," he smiled. "But unless you can think of something else to do here, I think we should head back to the office, find out how Chin, Kono and McGee got on."

"Hmmm okay. Only if we can stop for food on the way. I'm hungry," she sighed as she made her way back onto the deck. "I am sure that McGee will be famished as well."

"What about dinner at my place? Or is this just a snack?" he asked with a grin, remembering her appetite from the last time they worked together.

Ziva glanced back at him as she climbed over the rail and back on the pier. "Snack I suppose. That is if your ability to actually cook has improved."

"I've never heard any complaints," he replied.

"That is because the people never lived through finishing a meal," she tossed back.

"New rule number one, never mess with the people that prepare your food," Steve replied as he joined her on the pier.

"Rule number forty," Ziva sang. "If it seems someone is out to get you, they usually are."

"I'll admit, I am out to get you," he smiled sexily. "But I don't intend to poison you."

She narrowed her eyes at him but kept a smirk on her lips as she walked back to the car. "We shall see. I have a feeling that a different idea of poison might be in play the way you are going."

"You've never objected before," Steve replied as he turned to face her.

Her eyes flicked down over his body and back up. "True. I wonder what to say to Abby tomorrow when I tell her she can use my room at the resort. I have the feeling that you and I will be - working late often."

"Just tell her that we met a while ago and that we're just having fun," he replied, of course it wasn't the complete truth. Under different circumstances he could have revealed the very serious feelings he had toward her. But of course they only had a short, yet passionate time together and mutually decided to leave it at that, for their careers. "You're a grown woman Ziva, and I'm sure your friend can be discrete. I mean, McGee must know something's going on between us. Kono won't stop grinning at me and Chin has had this strange look since we left my office."

Ziva paused as she was about to climb into the car. "I don't know. She may be able to. I know she can keep secrets but she does not like them. At all. You will see what I mean when we pick her up tomorrow. McGee I know won't say a thing. He's already said as much when we dropped off our things at the hotel. If Gibbs and Tony come out - that is a whole different story. Tony would not shut up and I would have to deal with Gibbs' disapproval at my breaking a rule. Not that he hasn't done it himself on occasion."

"Ahh, so Gibbs is the one who's teaching you these rules. Navy man?" Steve asked as he took her hand.

"Marine," she confirmed. "He is a good man, a surrogate father of sorts. I think you would like him even."

"He seemed like he cared about your well being," he smiled, recalling their earlier teleconference. "I guess I might find out tomorrow if he is easy to get along with. Suddenly, he felt the way he did the night of his high school prom, meeting his date's father for the first time. It didn't matter that he was a cop who had worked with McGarrett senior for several years. It was still nerve wracking.

"Yes well, he is a complex man," she replied. "Come on. Food, please?"

"Alright, alright, what are you in the mood for?" he asked as she dragged him toward the truck.

"I don't care. I want to try something local so that is truly up to you," she grinned.

"Is McGee allergic to sea food?" Steve asked with a sly grin.

Ziva thought about it and shook her head. "I do not think so. I can text him and find out," she said as she pulled out her phone once she was settled back into the passenger seat.

"Good, because I'm in the mood for some shrimp," he smiled, knowing the best place on the island to get some.


	3. Chapter 3

The duo walked back into the office with arms filled with bags of food for the team. "We bring food," Ziva called out as McGee scrambled to his feet to clear off an area of the nearby table for them to dump everything.

"How much did you get? We aren't going to eat all this," he exclaimed as he watched as she began to pull out container after container.

"It was not all me," she replied as she nodded towards Steve.

"Ziva and I thought that everyone might be hungry, so I figured eating together might be a good way to go over everything and maybe get to know each other better," McGarrett explained as Chin and Kono joined them.

She tossed Tim a bottle of Pepto. "Just in case. I know how you are with new foods," she smiled. "Did you determine anything about the likely path of the boat?"

"Actually yes," McGee said, smiling gratefully as Chin punched up the information. "Because the yacht's a rental, the owner has a GPS tracking chip installed in every boat. The Yacht didn't travel outside of a 3 mile radius for the entire rental period. Aside from the location where it was found, the only other location it stopped for a while was here. Your hunch about inaccessible routes was right Ziva."

"There's a collection of cabins and shacks about a mile down the river which led to the spot where the yacht was found. They're mostly used by locals and tourists who aren't here for the sightseeing," Chin added. "Odds are he was using one of them as a safe-house. Or he was visiting someone there."

"Or targeting someone," she mused. "There was a wrapper to a video camera disc in the lower cabin of the boat. If it were me, I'd have recorded the area the best I can to determine entrance and escape routes. I would not doubt that they would have tried for an aerial view as well. How many helicopter services are there on the island?"

"It'll be too late to go and check out the area now. We should go out tomorrow, see what we can find," Steve replied as he began serving up the shrimp, much to Kono's delight.

"You're the best, boss," she said, eyeing the large shrimp and a pot of the sweet and sour sauce.

"I know I know," he grinned, "So what did you find at his apartment?"

"Not much, it looked like he hadn't slept there at all. The fridge and food cupboard were fully stocked, aside from the out of date milk which helped us to determine that he'd not been there in a while," Chin explained before looking at Ziva specifically. "McGee's going over his home computer. We did find some bloody bandages in the bathroom. Hopefully your forensic specialist will be able to find something with those."

"Good work," Steve nodded. "The best thing we can do now is go through Owens' entire case history, to see if anything jumps out at us."

"Ahh, research, I guess I picked a hell of a time to come back, huh?" Danny said as he walked up to the group with Grace clutching his hand.

"Gracie, it's good to see you!" Steve smiled at the young girl as he offered her some shrimp.

"Hi Uncle Steve," the girl beamed as she took the plate from him. "Thanks, I'm so hungry. Daddy said he can't take me for some dinner until he finishes here."

"Well, it's a good thing your Uncle Steve is here to hook ya up," Steve replied. "Seeing as you're here, you can say hello to some friends of ours. This is Ziva and McGee."

"Hello," the girl said carefully, having noticed the new faces when she entered the room with her father. "Do you work with the police too?"

Ziva smiled as she put down her plate. "Yes and no. We are just visiting from another type of police department than what you might be used to. But we do similar work," she replied to the girl.

"Listen monkey, I've gotta do some work with your Uncle Steve for a little while. Do you mind playing in my office for a little while?" Danny asked, kneeling in front of his daughter and offering her an apologetic smile.

"I can't stay and eat with you?" Grace asked, with a frown on her face.

"I don't mind her staying," Ziva said quickly. "I don't think there is anything that would be particularly harmful for her. There was not much to go on today. Mostly speculation at this point."

"Don't worry Danny, we'll keep things rated G," Steve reassured him as he offered his partner a plate of spicy shrimp.

"Alright, just make sure you do," Danny shook his head. He hated it when his work life and his personal life meshed. Having Gracie anywhere near his crime-fighting activities always put him on edge. But Steve, Kono and Chin adored his daughter and she would often ask to see them on their weekends together.

Ziva quickly made some room at the table for the small girl as she reached over to prepare a plate with the mild shrimp and rice. "Come on over. It's all _really_ yummy!" she grinned, waving at the girl.

"Uncle Steve, do you have anything to drink?" the girl asked, noting that everyone had beers.

"I think I've got some 7-Up in my fridge sweetie, lemme go check," Steve smiled, getting up. Danny took this as an opportunity to follow his partner into the office for a private chat.

"Okay... so what's the Navy cop's story?" he asked as he closed the door behind them for some privacy.

"She's an old friend Danny," Steve explained, "We worked together for a while when I was in the SEALs. Be grateful that she's here cause she's good at what she does, okay? You don't have to feel threatened by her."

"Threatened? _Threatened?_ Please, she's about as threatening as Gracie's stuffed rabbit," Danny replied. "I just want to know if she's a friend, or a _friend_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as he retrieved the drink for Grace and placed it on the desk.

"It means, I need to know if you're gonna start thinking with _that_!" he replied, pointing at Steve's crotch. "Because we've got the Governor _and_ the Director of NCIS looking over our shoulders on this one."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Steve asked, knowing his partner too well. "You scared she's gonna convince me to leave 5-0, to leave you and take up a position at NCIS?"

"Am I scared that the man that got me shot on our first day of working together is considering leaving his home and the best job he's had for someone he knew years ago?" Danny asked himself. "Uh, no. I was just curious about your relationship status with the psycho girl with the killer look in her eyes."

"Why? You thinking of asking her out?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I did, would you be pissed?" Danny retorted. After a long moment of silence, the Jersey cop grinned. "I knew it. Little Steve's making the decisions on this one... because that always ends up well."

McGarrett rolled his eyes and simply leaned back against his desk. "You have _no_ idea what you are talking about man. I am more than capable of keeping rational around her and if you want to try to ask her out, go ahead. I'm not her - or your - keeper."

"Fine, I might just do that," Danny replied as he took Grace's drink and headed out.

Steve sighed as he thought about Danny's attempt to ask Ziva out. He knew them both too well to know that it would end badly, probably painfully so for Danny.

While the guys were talking, McGee and Ziva were telling the rest of the team about D.C. and their own colleagues. McGee was going on about the time that Tony had faked a date with a murder suspect that was waiting for surgery for _changes_ that had Chin and Kono laughing so hard that they could barely breath.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he placed himself between Grace and Ziva.

"Just my partner back in DC. McGee was just telling us about a case where he had to kiss a man just so to keep the suspicion down that he was a cop," she grinned. "Oh! I remember when Gibbs finally came back after his extended vacation to Mexico. McGee here fell asleep with his teeth whitening thing in his mouth. Throughout the entire case, he tried drinking this horrible grape energy drink to not make them so _bright_. It still did not help my friend."

"Ziva, I could tell them about your first case with us," McGee threatened, all be it carefully.

She blinked at him confused. "Steve already knows about Ari," she replied.

"No, I mean your first case as a member of the team, digging through trash for Tony..."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. Tony and he had done that to her on many occasions, pulling the seniority card and often still do. "If Gibbs had let me keep my knives, Tony would have been in that dumpster _with_ me. Do not make me tell them about _the book_."

"I once flew a jetpack!" he blurted out, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Really?" Grace asked, her interest suddenly piqued. "That's pretty cool."

"Then he and my partner nearly dropped the suspect mid air while they fought over the controls," she added, still staring her friend down.

"Wait... I thought you said you _flew_ the jetpack?" Chin frowned.

"Well I did," McGee said, his pride waning slightly. "Via a remote control system."

"Aww come on, that doesn't count," Danny replied, shaking his head. "That's like saying that you've built a robot which turns out to be a remote controlled car with an axe duct-taped to it."

Ziva smiled as she patted McGee's hand. "Its okay. After he was trapped in a women's prison for an entire day held hostage and came out the victor, I think we can let him slide on this one."

"The Boss rescued a bunch of people from a Navy museum hostage situation," Kono piped up. "And you got through it without SEAL training."

Ziva grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "It's in his job description. I'd be shocked if he didn't make it out of there at all," she said as she looked over at the man. "Of course - it would be different if he was being tortured by _clowns_."

"Clowns?" Danny asked, looking back at Steve's office. "He's afraid of clowns?"

Her hand flew to her mouth as she and Steve leveled their eyes on one another. She knew she would be in for it when he got her alone but she was having too much fun. Something she had not felt in a long while. "I said too much, didn't I?"

"No... we're sharing, this is good," Danny replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "So uh, what other secrets does our fearful leader have?"

Steve chuckled as he pointed back at her. "You don't like them either from what I recall. You shot up a giant kid's doll when we were sweeping the house for that arms dealer."

"I know that Ziva has a thing about ghosts," McGee shared, smiling at her sweetly.

"And you get sea sick easily," she retorted.

"I don't like clowns either," Grace offered. "Stan invited one to my last birthday party. I really didn't like him. He smelled and looked funny."

"That's because Step Stan wouldn't let Daddy find someone. He insisted on one of his friends," Danny said.

Ziva only smiled at the girl before returning to her own meal. Nudging McGee in the arm, who sat next to her, she told him how her conversation went in more detail. "Gibbs is mad. I have a feeling that he might be coming out with Abby in the morning," she admitted. "After Los Angeles, I do not think he would let her travel unprotected."

"Not surprising," McGee replied. "And no doubt Tony will beg him to come along. So much for a working vacation."

She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only nearing 4:30 PM but it felt much later. "I agree. I could use a nice _long_ nap right now."

"Well I can take up the slack on the research side of things, my laptop will be doing most of the cross-referencing anyways so you can take a nap." McGee offered, "You did put a lot of time in on our last case, working alongside Agent Booth."

"The man was a nightmare compared to Tony," she sighed. "I would be more than happy to rest but I promised Steve that I'd join him for dinner to catch up. Will you be okay on your own for awhile? What with being in paradise and all?" she grinned at her friend.

"Sure, I'll be fine," McGee smiled. "Go have fun with your friend."

Kono walked back in as she had stepped out for a short while when they start talking. "Hey Agent McGee? You game for a show? A friend of mine is performing at the bar we usually hang out at."

Thinking about it for a moment, Tim nodded, "Beats a night in front of my laptop trying to come up with story ideas. I'm in." He visibly paled suddenly, having mentioned his _other_ occupation.

"Here's a thought. Do what you did last time. Write about the team," Ziva said, narrowing her eyes carefully.

"I told you, I won't be writing another L.J. Tibbs novel," McGee replied in a hushed voice. "Please lets not go into this now."

"You best not be writing Officer _Lisa_," she hissed back.

"Officer Lisa?" Danny repeated, looking over at them. "Who's that?"

"Tell him McGee," she said, staring her friend down.

"I'm a writer in my spare time," McGee visibly cringed, "I've written a couple of novels based on our work at NCIS."

"You have?" Chin frowned.

Steve watched the exchange between the two NCIS agents. While he didn't know all the details of these books, he knew that they obviously frustrated Ziva on a personal level. That didn't mean that she didn't care for McGee though, they were friends and colleagues.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, and based _all_ the characters on our team. Didn't you write _Tommy_ and _Lisa_ getting together? Is that really how you see Tony and I? Because I _do not_."

"I used to," Tim replied honestly, knowing that he would likely suffer Ziva's wrath at some point. "But not lately, not after..."

Ziva looked down and away briefly. "Go have some fun McGee. I'll see you in the morning likely."

"Yeah, have a good night," McGee replied, knowing that he'd just well and truly wedged his foot in his mouth.

"Good night McGee."

* * *

><p>Not long after the late lunch, Kono was kind enough to take McGee around to show some local areas before the night crowds got out and he could rest in his hotel room as it was much later for their east coast bodies, being six hours behind.<p>

As the two left, Steve looked back at Ziva who had begun help cleaning up. Nudging her shoulder, he slipped a smile at her when Danny was distracted by his daughter. "So, I was thinking of dinner. Is there anything special you would like? You still on that kosher kick, right?" he asked.

"Actually, not so much anymore. I still do not eat pork but I do enjoy cheeseburgers and other things," she answered as she dumped a bunch of garbage into a bucket.

"How does lasagna sound? Hawaiian style?" he grinned.

"Sounds great," Danny interjected. "You don't mind having some of your Uncle Steve's famous lasagna, right monkey?"

"Nope," the young girl smiled brightly.

"Well actually-," Steve was about to protest as Danny turned back to face him.

"Great! We'll bring desert, make a night of it," he smiled. "Come on Gracie, lets go to the store and find something sweet. What do you think, cake or ice-cream?"

"Uhh, Danny," Steve tried to protest once more.

"We'll see you at your place," he said, waving before he and Grace left.

Ziva looked up at Steve. "Did he just...?"

"He did..." Steve sighed. "I'm sorry Ziva."

"Well, let's go then. We can take advantage of the little time to ourselves to talk," she replied as she made her way closer to him.

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled softly, "Are you okay though? You seemed a little off after McGee left."

"We will talk at your place," she answered. "You will need to have something to drink to be able to tolerate what I will share."

* * *

><p>The drive back to the McGarrett residence was quiet. Steve had tried to begin a conversation with Ziva several times but she remained distant. Things really had changed for her. It shouldn't have surprised him, they hadn't seen each other in years. And yet he could tell that those years had been very difficult for her. Not that they had been a cake walk for him too, but his concern for his former lover was growing, especially because she wasn't willing to talk about her problems.<p>

Pulling into the driveway, he looked over at her. "We're home. Now would you mind telling me what's wrong? Ever since we first met, you'd been dreaming of visiting Hawaii. Now you're here, and yet you seem so... not Ziva..."

She continued to look out the window quietly as she thought about what to say. How to say things. "Where were you stationed about - two years ago? Or what area of the world were you?" she asked.

"All over the world, I was involved with Naval Intelligence for a while after leaving SEAL team 9," Steve replied with a small frown. "Why?"

"Had you heard of events in Somalia around the time?" she continued carefully.

"Whispers and rumors only," he said. "My main focus was terrorist cells operating in friendly coastal regions around that time. What happened Ziva." Truth was, he had heard of an incident involving the rescue of a _foreign agent_ by _allied agents_ which was usually intelligence talk for the crap hitting the fan.

She turned her head to look at him, choosing few but very specific words. "My father sent me to complete a mission. By whatever means necessary. And I had failed in achieving the task."

"I see... so you're the woman that was rescued by a non-sanctioned team. And Gibbs being a Marine, I'm guessing he was the sharpshooter..." Steve replied, showing his hand finally.

"It - was sanctioned. Well I learned it after they brought me back but they did have to bend the rules to make it so."

"Well it sure as hell stirred up a hornets nest. We had heard rumors of Mossad attacks on Somalian military targets for months afterward," he replied. He didn't want to broach the fact that she had likely been tortured by her captors quite yet, though his concern for her was growing.

Ziva sighed and lowered her head. "It was only a few months after I was back in the States that my - my father tried to shift the blame of the entire operation on me. A US Marine was killed in the process of my getting to the target area. Trust, Steve, is often difficult for me in many ways but it comes in time again. It took me a long while to trust my partner to have my back. That he had my back when he - when he shot who I had believed to be my boyfriend at the time."

"Michael Rivkin," Steve said with a nod. They had met several times during the joint SEAL/Mossad operation. Before he and Ziva gave into their feelings it seemed like she had a connection with Rivkin. Around the time of the Somalian incident, he did receive word that a Mossad officer had been shot and killed on American soil.

"You remember him," she said with an sarcastic chuckle. "I learned in returning to Tel Aviv that he was following my father's _orders_. I admit it has not been easy but you needed to know where I come from now, the changes in my decisions and how I approach things compared to when you and I were last together."

"Well thank you for sharing," he said with a small smile, "But I'll tell you now what I told you then. I'm not your father, or your colleagues. I don't like the cloak and dagger bullshit that they had you doing when we met. With me you get what you see. I'll understand if you don't trust me like you once did, you've certainly got reason not to trust people that come in and out of your lives. But I took a bullet for you back then and I'll do the same in a heartbeat. So don't ever feel like you have to hide these feelings from me."

Ziva looked up at him as she considered what he said. "It is not a matter of trusting _you_. I know I can. It is not being able to trust _myself_. I do not know. It's like there is something I want but I just do not know what it is yet. That feeling has been plaguing me for some time."

"Well Ziva, it sounds to me like you need a vacation. A real vacation away from NCIS, away from your partner, away from your life," Steve explained. "It took the death of my father to make me realise that I needed to get away too. It led me to 5-0. Now I'm not saying that I'll never go back into the Navy, but right now, I'm home. I have a great job, a great team and a purpose. As good as your team may be at NCIS, maybe you ought to think about your future some more."

She didn't respond but only met his eyes. The invitation was clear to her, even if he hadn't said the words and her heart pounded in her chest as she found herself _not_ dismissing the offer right away. "Perhaps I do," she smiled.

"Think about it, talk about it with Gibbs or Director Vance. Some time away would be good for you, even if you only take a week or two before you go back. You could spend time on the beach, catch up on your reading, just be you," he smiled. He wasn't totally unselfish, he knew that once the case was over, they'd have little to no time together outside of work before she had to return to Washington. And he knew from the moment he'd held her in his arms back at the office that he wanted her to stay, if only for a short time.

Ziva leaned across the truck and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she said, her hand resting on his cheek softly.

"You don't ever have to thank me," he nodded, mirroring the words he had used when she treat the gun shot wound to his shoulder. That was the first night they spent together. They had been dancing around their feelings for weeks until that point. She appeared to have hated him as soon as he and his team joined hers. What he believed to be scorn and contempt on her part was actually her way of fighting her feelings. Relationships between people in their line of work rarely went far so they had both tried to protect themselves from getting hurt. Not that their attempts lasted very long.

Her normal, confident smile slowly returned to her face as she kissed him again, this time with a little more vigor. "If your friend does not leave after dinner, I will not be held responsible for what I may or may not do to him," she grinned.

As if on cue, Danny's Camaro pulled into the drive and he and Grace got out of the car. "Okay, so I've got ice-cream, I've got beer, I've got soda. We're all set."

"Great," Steve said, feigning enthusiasm as he watched Ziva carefully. "Let's go inside and I'll make a start on dinner.

"Uncle Steve, can I play some Nintendo?" Grace asked with a smile that always seemed to make McGarrett's heart melt.

"Sure. You can teach Ziva how to play," he grinned, knowing that video games weren't necessarily Ziva's forte.

* * *

><p>As Steve got on with dinner while talking to Danny, Ziva and Grace were playing on the Nintendo.<p>

"So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Steve asked, knowing that since he had Grace, he wouldn't be working the case as much as the others.

"We're gonna hang at the beach tomorrow. I thought I might take her to the Aquarium since Step Stan decided to buy her some tropical fish," Danny replied as he watched his daughter and the NCIS Agent play tennis.

Ziva knew it was only a game but her competitive nature still had her on the edge of upset when she kept losing. It only help reaffirm that video games were not her _thing_. "At this rate, I am going to lose a lot of my chocolate stash," she teased the girl playfully, smiling back at the guys.

"Don't worry, I'll be willing to share," Steve called out, grinning as he checked the lasagna. It still wasn't ready so he placed it back in the oven and turned to watch Ziva and Grace.

"You know, I've never actually seen you play that thing," Danny told his friend.

"That's because I don't play it. I bought it for when Grace comes over," Steve replied. "You hang out here a lot when she stays with you so I figured I'd give her something to do."

"Well thanks for rotting my little girl's brains with that thing," Danny shook his head.

"Come on, it's not that bad, it's not like she plays it twenty four-seven," Steve grinned. "And besides, you're only pissed because she beats you every time."

"A father isn't supposed to be beaten at anything by his children until he's old... and needs a walker to get around..." Danny replied defensively. "But uh, your friend seems to be enjoying herself. She's very nimble."

"Stop right there," Steve sighed, shaking his head. He should've known that Danny wouldn't have given up so easily.

"What?" Danny grinned, "You said that she's a friend only. Plus there's no harm in looking."

"There is when you're in a house full of objects that she can use to hurt you," Steve replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come one, she can't be all bad," Danny replied, "It's not like she'd get away with it either."

"Don't bet on it," Steve grinned. "I once saw her kill a man with a key from a can of tuna."

The man looked at him with a skeptical eye. "I don't believe you. But seriously man. Think she'd go for coffee with me?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"Ask her," Steve said with an evil smile before adding, "I dare you."

Danny frowned as he turned back to watching Ziva. After a long moment he smiled. "Okay," he replied before making his way over to the girls.

Ziva looked up him, as he struggled to sit with Grace on the floor. Glancing back at Steve, she gave him a questioning look, silently communicating to see what was going on.

Steve simply smiled and shook his head before returning his attention to preparing their meal.

"So uh, how are you liking Hawaii?" Danny asked Ziva, feeling as uncomfortable as his question sounded.

"It is nice. Almost like where I am from, just with humidity and water," she replied as she put up her controller to let the girl play the game on her own for awhile. "Have you been here long?"

"Not long," Danny replied. "About a year or so. Wow... I guess it's longer than I realised."

"And we still can't convince you to get rid of the tie," Steve called out from the kitchen as he began to serve up their meal.

Ziva laughed lightly at the tease and shook her head. "You know you can wear a polo shirt and still appear professional," she said.

"A polo shirt? Are you serious? Is she serious? I'm a detective. Detectives don't wear polo shirts," he explained defensively.

"Then you should meet my boss. Honestly Steve, I don't think its so bad that he only insists on a tie. Gibbs would wear a blazer suit and drink hot coffee all day without breaking a sweat," she shared. "It isn't even straight or anything. Kept loose, relaxed."

"Thank you," Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Someone who gets it."

"He's still wearing a tie in Hawaii," Steve grinned. "They don't even enforce the use of ties in the Naval dress code over here."

Ziva frowned, thinking about the Naval officers around the yard. "That's a shame. I think its rather intriguing," she admitted with a cheeky smile.

"Well remind me to break out my dress uniform sometime," Steve chuckled as he began to set the table. "Food's ready."

"I've already seen you in your dress uniform or did you forget?" Ziva commented as she pushed herself up and held out her hand to help Danny.

"A few years ago yes, this one fits better," he added as he poured Grace a drink of juice, having got a bottle of beer for Ziva, Danny and himself.

She looked him over pointedly. "Where does it fit better? You look exactly the same that I remember. Maybe with a few more muscles in your arms."

"Like I said, I'll show you sometime," he grinned before sitting down at the table. "So, did he ask you?"

"Ask me what?" she said, looking at them back and forth and the looks exchanged between them. "What?"

Danny so wanted to kick his partner under the table at that moment but couldn't because both Grace and Ziva were in the way. "I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out for coffee tomorrow morning."

She winced apologetically. "I don't drink coffee, sorry. Now tea sure, but we have to be at the airport to pick up Abby quite early. Her flight is supposed to land about 0600."

"Oh..." Danny said, taken aback. "Well I understand. It's probably for the best considering I've got Grace staying with me."

"Another time perhaps?" she offered with friendly tone and smile as she felt Steve's knee nudge hers.

"Sure... I mean if you have the time. If this Forensic specialist is as good as you say she is, you might not be around for much longer," Danny replied, handling the rejection better than he thought he would.

"I don't know. Steve has been trying to convince me to take a vacation once this case is wrapped up. I'll admit that it is tempting and certainly a possibility," she shrugged as she took a bite of the colorful lasagna.

"Oh really? _Great_..." he said, his smile broadening. "Maybe I can take you out for some tea then. Wow... I know someone who drinks tea."

Steve made a face as he looked at his friend. "What's that supposed to mean? I drink tea."

"I just don't know many people who drink it, aside from my ex-wife and old people," he replied, thinking back to Rachel's obsession with tea.

This time, it was Ziva's turn to make a face as both she and her long time friend stared back at him. "_Old_ people?" they repeated in unison.

"No, I wasn't calling you old... it's just - you've gotta admit, it's a strange drink for people our age to be drinking. Especially in a place like this." Danny explained himself poorly. "Shutting up now."

"Oh no..." she said, reaching up to cradle her head in her hands as she closed her eyes and groaned. "Please tell me that you have Caf-Pow out here...I just remembered..."

"Caf-Pow?" Steve asked with a frown, "What the hell is Caf-Pow?"

"It's an energy drink," Danny replied, "They used to have a machine at the precinct back in Jersey. Personally I think it tastes worse than tea. Why do you ask?"

"I agree but it's Abby's drink of choice and the blood in her veins," she whined as she pulled out her phone to text McGee about it. They would have to find some sort of comparable substitute for their friend, thinking about the last time the woman had gone through withdrawals of it. "Do you have anything _like_ it here?"

"Shaved ice?" Danny suggested, "Maybe she'll bring some with her?"

"Not helping," she sighed as she closed her phone and dropped it to the table. "You have no idea what we will be in for."

"We'll think of something," Steve reassured her. He couldn't see why this Caf-Pow was so important to a Forensic specialist, but he knew Ziva rarely exaggerated so it was a situation to be concerned over.

She nodded as she quietly began to work on dinner. In truth, she wasn't all that hungry after the late lunch and then thinking about her friend and the case again. Added on with Steve's friend trying to invite her out - of which she had been pretty obvious, she just wanted to crawl into bed and hide under the covers.

"This is great Uncle Steve," Grace smiled happily as she chewed on some lasagna. "Not hungry Ziva?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "No, not anymore. Just very tired. Where I live, it's actually well past bedtime right now," she said softly. "And we have to be up very early to pick up my friend from the airport."

"Oh..." Grace replied, a little disappointed as she hoped for a rematch.

"The spare room's all made up if you wanna get some rest Ziva," Steve stated as he looked over at Danny.

"Yeah, well eat up monkey. We'll get out of your way," Danny said, feeling a little bad about keeping Ziva awake.

She nodded to them and smiled. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go lay down then. I will see you both tomorrow, yes?" she asked of Danny and Grace.

"Yeah, can we dad?" Grace asked.

"Sure monkey, sure. Remember that Danno has to do a little work tomorrow. You and Ziva can maybe hang out then," Danny replied with a smile.

"Goodnight Grace, Danny," Ziva said before looking at Steve and squeezing his shoulder as she took her plate over to the sink before heading upstairs to collapse onto the first bed she found.

Danny smiled before turning back to his friend. "She's nice - good with Grace here," he said casually as he bit into a piece of bread with a grin.

"Yeah, she's great," Steve smiled. "Well, do you wanna take some home with you, there's plenty."

* * *

><p>After saying goodnight to Danno and Grace, Steve found Ziva asleep in the master bedroom, his bedroom. She hadn't bothered to undress and she was even snoring a little. It wasn't loud, it was kind of cute. Quietly he stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed beside her.<p>

"Set alarm?" she mumbled as she felt the bed shift in her sleep that was still on the edge of light.

"Already set," he replied. "Sorry about tonight. I know you were hoping for something a little more intimate."

Ziva rolled over and shifted herself closer to him. The ocean breezes through the open windows chilled the air considerably making her seek out his warmth. "You actually encouraged your partner to ask me out?" she asked after several minutes laying quietly against him. "I actually feel bad for the man."

"I didn't encourage him," he protested. "Not that I discouraged him either. It's just that Danny's kinda hung up over his ex-wife. He needs to move on."

She chuckled lightly. "And you think that my rejecting him would help him? You have developed a very skewed way of helping your friend. Much has changed."

"No, that's not what I want, he just needs to realize that it's okay to be interested in other women without feeling guilt over Rachel," Steve replied, "Just because you're not interested doesn't mean that the next girl won't be either."

"Does not matter. You will be punished," Ziva teased as she traced the edge of his tattoo with her finger. "I just have not decided on what method."

"Hmm," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Will it hurt?"

"I do not know. I will have to consult with Detective Williams first," she smiled.

"Oh no, Danny has his own way of torturing me, which usually entails him picking fault with everything I say and do," he replied with his trademark grin. "I was kind of hoping that this _punishment_ will be a personal one involving you, me, perhaps the use of safe words."

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat up just enough to look down at him. "Did you play those games with that intelligence woman I remember you exchanging messages with?"

"When do I ever play games?" Steve asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "And since when are you so concerned with the status of my relationships?"

She looked at him for a long moment and smiled slightly. The question didn't need an answer, the lack of one was enough. Leveling her gaze on him, she leaned in to kiss him before laying back down. "We have to be awake very early. We should rest now."

Steve was about to force the issue, but he decided against it. She wanted to know about his relationships and if he was honest, he was curious about hers, but he wasn't going to ask her outright. In time she would open up to him about her relationships and he would tell her about his own dating history and the fact that since they parted ways, he hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone. But now was the time for rest, so he settled down and simply said, "Goodnight Ziva."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Steve awoke to the alarm and found that Ziva had already gotten up. There wasn't time for his usual morning exercise routine as they had to be at the airport to meet the forensic specialist from NCIS. After a quick shower he got dressed and headed downstairs to find Ziva rummaging through his cupboards and refrigerator.

"Do you not keep food in your house to cook?" she asked as she found a container of SPAM and made a face.

"Sorry, I don't have company that often," he replied as he took a seat on one of the stools by the island counter.

Ziva shrugged and went for the tea kettle that was beginning to whistle. "At least you have the makings for tea. I suppose we can get breakfast on the way from the airport or something? It will be nearly lunchtime for Abby and I bet she will be hungry as well."

"Yeah, I know a couple of places that do mean breakfasts," Steve smiled. "Did you sleep well? I didn't hear you get up."

"I can be very quiet when I need to be," she said as she set a glass in front of him before making her own. "I could not sleep any more but yes, I did. Very well in fact. I must admit that your bed is much more comfortable than my own."

"This coming from someone who for three months shared a sleeping bag with me on dirt, concrete and wooden floors," the man laughed. "I'm glad you liked the bed. I only just bought the mattress, I'd hate to have to buy another one."

She thought about it and shrugged. "I like to think you had a very warm persona about you then. I still do - why would you have to buy another mattress?"

"You know me Ziva. I can sleep anywhere if I have to, but if you didn't like the mattress I'd have to change it because I plan on having you over a lot more. NCIS agents get how much leave time?" Truth was, the more he thought about her, what they once shared and what he hoped they'd share again, the more he wanted her to stay on as he had suggested. He just wasn't quite ready to entertain the possibility of losing touch with his friend again. But he wasn't going to ask about it, it was her decision to make and he couldn't make it for her.

She made her way back to him and smiled as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "You would not had to replace the bed just for me. I'd have been comfortable with you, flat on the floor and be happy. We should go however. Maybe buy one of those fresh leis for Abby. I know she'd love it."

"Okay, we can pick one up on the way over," he replied as he still tasted her on his lips. "So tell me about this Abby person. Is she a close friend?"

"She is. And very good at what she does. Come on. We both should be awake enough by the time we get to the airport to manage her."

"Manage her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You make her sound like she's a real handful."

Ziva gave him her usual chuckle and patted him on the face. "You will see," she grinned. "Let's go."

"Should I be worried?" Steve asked as he got up and grabbed his keys. "I should be worried, shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p>Ziva didn't give much of anything away on one Abby Sciuto, which worried McGarrett even more. He really hated it when she diverted the conversation. But he trusted her and she did say that Sciuto was a professional, which implied a level of trust that was hard to gain from Ziva.<p>

Steve kept his eyes peeled for a young woman, probably wearing a suit much like McGee wore the day before. Instead, a silver-haired middle aged man which McGarrett instantly recognised as Ziva's _boss_departed the plan, closely followed by a raven haired woman dressed in black, clutching what looked like a stuffed toy while holding up a gothic looking parasol to block out the sun. Behind her was another man, dressed in a bowling shirt and shorts. He held up his arms and seemed to take a long deep breath before receiving a glare from Gibbs.

Waiting for the passengers to make their way off the tunnel, she had been more than prepared for the black haired tornado that came barreling through and crashed into Ziva in a wild hug and ramble of words about the plane ride, bad in-flight movies, and salty peanuts.

After Abby finally let go of her friend, Ziva managed to get a look at who had accompanied her. Quickly, she turned to look up at Steve. "Um, introductions? Commander Steve McGarrett, this is Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo. The team I work with. Then there is Ducky but I doubt there is a reason for him to come out here," she said carefully, her eyes assessing the reactions of the men to each other.

Steve couldn't help but stare at Abby's attire for a moment, because it was certainly unexpected. "Uh... pleased to meet you all. I'd say I've heard a lot about you, but not as much as I'd like."

Ziva was right, Gibbs was wearing his blazer and clutched an almost empty cup of coffee. He eyed McGarrett up for a moment before looking at Ziva. "A SEAL?"

She smiled and looked away briefly. "You two have a great deal in common but I thought I would allow you to discuss that amongst yourselves. It is not for me to say."

"Nothing to discuss except..." Gibbs replied before offering the Lieutenant Commander a brief nod. "Know anywhere I can get a decent cup of coffee?"

"At the offices. There is a coffee maker and I am positive you brought your grind again," Ziva said quickly. Looking at Steve she bit her lip. "Does the Governor have two extra rooms? I know you said you told her about the possibility of one but...we weren't anticipating both Gibbs and DiNozzo in coming."

"I'll make arrangements when we get back to the office," Steve replied. "Unless you'd like to get some rest before we get to work?"

"Nope, we've gotta be back in D.C. by Wednesday," Gibbs replied as he made his way over to the luggage collection area. "The sooner we get to work, the sooner we can go home."

"Hey, where's McGigglesnort?" Tony asked, still basking in the sun. "I was hoping he'd be here to greet us."

"Probably playing with the situation table knowing him. Honolulu PD has offered their lab to Abby," Ziva shared, repeating the report Chin called them with while they were waiting. "One of their techs will be assigned to help you but it was a condition of our having you there. They just want one of theirs to make sure you don't break their equipment or something. Um...How are we all going to fit in your truck? Can three fit in the back?" she asked as she followed her friend as he began to help Abby with her bags that nearly fell off the conveyor belt.

"Director Vance has arranged for a rental," Tony explained as he eyed his partner closely. "I hope its a convertible, because in this sun, you've just gotta pop the roof!"

Gibbs turned to Tony and slapped him upside the head. "Focus, this isn't a vacation. We've got a dead agent and a lot of unanswered questions."

"Yes boss, sorry boss," Tony said as he rushed to grab both his and Gibbs' luggage.

"Boss?" Steve laughed softly as he leaned into Ziva's ear. She only smiled and shrugged at him in response.

A little while later, Abby's luggage and equipment was loaded onto Steve's truck and Gibbs had acquired the rental, much to DiNozzo's disappointment it was a bog standard sedan. As Steve helped Abby into the back seat of his truck he watched Tony edge closer and closer to his vehicle.

"DiNozzo, get in the car!" Gibbs growled as he opened the drivers side door.

"I thought I'd ride down with the Commander, Boss. You know, to keep an eye on Abs," Tony replied.

The older man looked from him to Ziva and McGarrett. "I think Ziva can handle it. Just get in."

"On your six boss," Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Only Gibbs could suck the fun out of Hawaii and his own covert assessment of Ziva and Commander Muscles.

By the time they arrived at the office, Ziva was doing her best to ignore the smiles that Abby kept giving her. She knew what it was about and that her friend wouldn't say anything until they were alone. She just hoped that it would be later in the case rather than sooner as Ziva was trying to figure out the feelings she was experiencing herself.

McGarrett led the group into the headquarters of the Five-O task Force, as expected Danny was nowhere to be found, but Chin, Kono and McGee were already hard at work looking over case files.

"Hey, look who we found at the airport," Steve announced, causing McGee to stand.

"Uh, Boss... Tony... we weren't expecting you," the technology savant stated as he realised that he was wearing yet another pair of Khaki's and a very loud Hawaiian shirt that Kono had insisted that he buy while they were taking in the sights.

"I can see that," Tony said with a grin, looking at Tim from behind his favourite pair of shades as Gibbs made a beeline for the coffee maker that Ziva pointed him to.

"Introductions, Chin-Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, meet Abby Sciuto, our invited forensic specialist, and Special Agents Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo of NCIS," Steve said as Kono stepped forward first.

Giving Abby the once over she grinned and said, "I love your ink."

"Thanks!" the dark haired woman replied as she made her way to McGee and looked at the table he was practically hanging over. "This is really cool. I didn't think that you guys had resources like this - no offense."

"None taken," Chin smiled. "Thanks to McGarrett, the Governor hooked us up. It doesn't compare to that MTAC place that McGee was telling us about, but it gets the job done."

Gibbs quietly made his way over with his coffee and looked at Ziva who he noticed stayed rather close to the man she was at the airport with. "What have you manage to find out so far?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Mostly more small things that need to be processed but we were planning on going to explore possible routes by water where the boat that Owens was found on could have been. It is possible that it was surveying locations - what for we do not yet know," Ziva explained, avoiding his prying eyes.

"Well, while you've been sunning yourselves, I did some checking into Owens' recent activities," DiNozzo said proudly. "Seems our average wage agent has been getting high sums of cash funnelled into an offshore account that took a little while for me to uncover."

"You or the computer forensics team back at HQ?" McGee asked.

"It was a team effort! I supervised!" Tony replied defensively. "It seems that Owens was getting ready to take early retirement, recent purchases from that account include a house, a high end sports car and shares in a boat rental company."

Ziva looked up at Steve quickly before looking back at her partner. "What was the name of that company?" she asked, crossing the floor to pick up the file on the table to look over their notes.

"Robson's I think," Tony replied, "Owned by one Ian Robson who moved out here from LA a couple of years ago. Why do you ask?"

She skimmed the papers and narrowed her eyes. "The boat was leased to Robson Waters. Steve? Isn't that the company that owns the rental that Owens was found on? I know you said we'd hit the water later but _something_has to be in those areas of land that it was tracked to."

"McGee, Chin, find out everything you can about Robson, his company and any other pieces of Real Estate he might own," Steve said, nodding in agreement. "Have HPD prepare a boat for us. Kono, will you escort Miss Sciuto to her temporary lab?"

"Sure Boss, but what about the other two? You know the hoales won't know where to go - um...Do you want to call Danny in?" she asked as she got up.

"Tony, go with Abby. I'll team up with Ziva and McGarrett for now," Gibbs said before striding out of the office with his cup in hand. "You two coming..."

DiNozzo looked over at Ziva and frowned with an unreadable expression on his face as he tried to figure out what was so off with his partner and friend. He watched her all the while she waited for the muscled guy to get up and follow Gibbs before turning back and smiling brightly again at Abby and the girl cop. "Ready for some fun in the sun?"

* * *

><p>As McGarrett was at the wheel of one of HPD's powerboats, Gibbs sat in one of the passenger seats by Ziva, his cup of coffee long since drained. "So do I have to remind you about Rule 12?" he asked casually, well as casually Jethro Gibbs got.<p>

"Gibbs - I - you do not know everything," Ziva answered as she glanced up at Steve.

"I know that you and he had something before we met," he said simply. "And that something never fully went away for either of you."

She looked at him with confusion. "I do not know what you are speaking of."

"I've been married four times Ziva, and I've had other relationships that didn't get me to the altar. Every one of those women stuck with me... in here," he pointed to his chest. "Even if I didn't want them to. I know when you're troubled, and I know the signs of two people who had... _have_something together."

"I know even you do not have clearance to know of missions that I worked, or McGarrett worked when he was in active," she said simply. She knew that despite his ability to just know things, there was no way he would have been able to know that they had worked together previously - unless Vance spoke with her father.

"You forget that I was in your shoes once. I met someone on a mission that became very important to me," he said, thinking of Jenny. "If circumstances were different, we could have had something special together instead of the reality of what happened."

"Just - stop right there. What are you trying to tell me? First you remind me of rule twelve, then you go on like this?" she asked, raising her voice enough for Steve to hear and glance back.

"You're trying to make a decision," he explained, glaring at McGarrett for a moment before returning his attention to Ziva. "A _big_decision about your life that you've been trying to dodge for a while. Just make sure that it is what _you_want."

Ziva was quiet while she looked at him long and hard. "Who are you and what have you done with the Gibbs I know and left behind in DC two days ago?" she asked.

"It's the sun and the sea air," he replied, "And if anyone gets wind of this, a head-slap will be the least of your concern." Gibbs' gut was never wrong. Ziva had strong feelings for McGarrett, but more than that, even before Somalia, Gibbs knew that Ziva would one day make a decision that would put her past to bed and allow her to consider her future. And deep down he also knew that things would change for the team soon.

The engines of the boat slowed from their powerful roar to a dull pulse. "We're almost there," McGarrett announced. "According to the GPS system on the yacht, Owens' course had him moor at the small settlement up ahead.

Ziva eagerly got up and grabbed her binoculars and made her way to Steve's side as she eyed the coastline. "What do you know about this area? It is mostly locals or mainland people that move in?"

"It's mainly used by locals who like their privacy and wish to avoid tourists as much as possible. There's no easy route to get there on land, hence the powerboat," Steve explained. "How Robson managed to get a place here is pretty hard to picture. He'd be a hoale to everyone living here."

Gibbs raised his hand from where he continued to sit. "_What_is a hoale?"

"Roughly translated, it means foreigner. People who come from the mainland," Steve replied, "Borderline racist I know, but that's the culture for you."

"You, me, definitely McGee and Tony," Ziva said at the same time.

He nodded as he looked back out over the water. Just by that explanation alone, he knew that it would be difficult to get anything from locals willingly and that meant he had to deal with the working agreement Vance made with the Jameson woman. That did not make him very happy.

She continued to eye the coast and frowned. "We need to get in there, look around," she pointed out.

Steve considered his options for a moment. If he were alone or with Danny, he would have considered swimming to the settlement and poking around without the locals knowing. But in the interest of cooperation with Gibbs, he began guiding the boat toward the docks by the settlement.

There were several boats moored there, but at least they didn't have to worry about anyone taking a boat and running as the HPD had loaned them a powerhouse.

Having docked the boat, they began to make their way toward the cluster of buildings. However they had to cut through some dense foliage to get there as they couldn't see a direct path.

Ziva and Gibbs exchanged smiled as they followed Steve on the hike through the local fauna. It had an endearing effect on her the way her friend tried to sell the idea of Hawaii to her without make it obvious.

"I told you, I would plan on a vacation soon," she said.

"I could think of worse places to visit... or to live," Gibbs replied, remembering his _retirement_and his time spent at Mike Franks' home in Mexico.

"You did not enjoy Mexico Gibbs? You seemed very reluctant about coming back when I asked for your help."

"Exactly, to me it was paradise. I very nearly settled down out here before I joined NIS," Gibbs replied. "Everyone has their paradise, Ziva. It's just a question of if you ever want to leave or not."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She was ready to say something when the trio reached the top of the trail to be able to look down over the other hill at the other side. "Wow," she breathed out at the view.

Gibbs simply stood and took in the view. He watched McGarrett move around to join Ziva. He moved quickly and quietly, as smoothly as a Marine would expect from a SEAL.

Steve fought the urge to slide his hand into Ziva's, although they were barely inches away from doing so anyway. "What do you think to my back yard?"

She merely continued to stare forward in awe before she forced herself to come back down to reality. "How many houses or properties are connected to the dock here? We should try to speak to everyone. As you said yourself, anyone would be an outsider here."

"Not anyone, you've just gotta know how to talk to the locals," Steve replied. "I grew up here, I played football here, I might not be a native, but I'm as good as."

"Well go on then, talk to your people," Gibbs said as he allowed the SEAL to lead the way.

Ziva grinned up at Steve as she raised an eyebrow. "You heard my boss," she smirked and fell into step behind Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The occupants of the first three houses were less than forthcoming with information about Robson and his activities. Fortunately, the local living at the 4th address was a football fan.<p>

"I don't believe it brah, I'm standing next to Steve McGarrett! Dude! That last pass you threw in your last game was totally sick brah!" the man said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was great. But listen, I need you to take a look at these two pictures. Do you ever remember seeing either of these two come up here?" Steve asked, holding up pictures of Owens and Robson.

The local looked closely at the photos for a few moments before pointing at Owns picture. "I saw this guy a couple of days ago, monday I think. The hoale was wearing a suit... my brother offered to sell him some better clothes, you know what I'm sayin'?"

Ziva chuckled as she glanced at Gibbs. "Do you remember what he was doing?" she asked. "Did he appear suspicious in any way other than the suit?" she added sweetly.

The local seemed to drink Ziva in. His eyes wandered from her head to her feet and back again before he licked his lips. "Uhhh, I think he had a briefcase with him and he was definitely waiting for someone. He hung around for about an hour before he got on his boat and left."

Gibbs glared silently in his usual way. Glancing at McGarrett to assess the man's reaction, he couldn't help but to smile.

Ziva let out a small chuckle, not missing a beat. "Did he appear calm or nervous in any way?" she asked before her tone shifted. "And if you do not look take your eyes away from my chest, I will happily feed them to the local wildlife."

"I better do as she says brah," Steve stifled his grin, "And answer her questions."

The local's eyes darted between McGarrett, Ziva and finally Gibbs for a few moments before he spoke up. "He uh, he seemed fine when I first noticed him. As time went on though he started pacing and looking over his shoulder a lot."

She nodded slowly and eyed the woods along the road as Gibbs spoke up finally. "Any other new faces in the area or around the docks? Maybe a little further back? Say like the last few weeks or months?"

"Don't think so," the man said reluctantly before looking Gibbs straight in the eye. "Sorry I couldn't be any more help." With that, the man nodded toward the highest house on the cliff-side before shaking hands with Steve once again and heading inside quickly.

Ziva started to heading toward the road as she squinted into the sun. "That was not much help," she said, then looked back at the trees where her senses were put on edge.

"He gave us more than you realise Ziva," Gibbs replied as he trudged off toward the house the local had pointed out.

"Gibbs, looking at a house isn't a lead. People living out here barely look at their neighbours, let alone talk to them," Steve explained as they followed, "He was probably just trying to lead us on a wild goose chase."

"You know the thing about Wild Geese McGarrett?" Gibbs asked as he drew his sidearm. "Sometimes you catch one. Ziva!"

She had been distracted by movement in one area of the woods where a boar came running out but failed to see what Gibbs screamed her name. She started to turn around and saw the butt side of a rifle coming for her face. Instinctually, Ziva went down to her knee to miss the blow except that it wasn't quite fast enough that she managed to get glanced by the edge. Before she landed completely into the dirt road, she managed to get a good, solid kidney punch in.

As the local that _helped_them doubled over, McGarrett tackled him and while keeping him pinned to the ground, he looked to Ziva. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, wiping at her lip from the small amount blood that was there. "I've had worse..." she shrugged as she got back to her feet with Gibbs' help as he kept his weapon fixed on the man.

"Where's the love brah? Thought you wanted to help?" Steve growled as he slowly got up and pulled the local to his feet.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna rat anybody out. You're just like the last guy... pressin' me for answers."

"The last guy, you mean the guy in the picture?" Gibbs asked, his gun aimed at the local.

"Yeah, kept asking questions about some white dude named Robson. Said something about wanting what was owed," the local replied. "Look, you've got what you came for, just let me go!"

"It doesn't work like that. You just assaulted a Federal Agent, you're under arrest brah," Steve said as he retrieved his hand cuffs. "But hey, you can tell your friends that you got your ass handed to you by Steve McGarrett."

"Aww come on man,! How would you like it if some guy came round asking a load of dumb questions and have cops turn up a few days later asking more dumb questions. It makes a guy nervous," the local replied before Steve began to read him his rights.

"Yeah well that guy we were asking about - he's dead," Ziva growled as she pushed him down the road after Steve slapped on a pair of cuffs. "Now you just earned yourself a trip behind bars. Damn..." she moaned as she held the side of her face as it already began to throb.

Gibbs took the local by the arm and looked at Steve. Nodding toward Ziva, he led the cuffed local toward the boat, putting some distance between them.

Steve gently cupped Ziva's face and tilted her head back. "Let me see," he said softly. "Yeah, that son of a bitch got you good."

"I'll be fine," she said softly. "At least he wasn't up on steroids or on PCP. Just need to ice it down as soon as we get to the office."

"Yeah," Steve smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her swelling cheek. He wasn't about to leave her side though, he walked with her to the boat, never straying too far. "You know, you're slipping. I remember a Ziva that could take on three SEAL's."

"Do not start," she replied, trying not to smile. "It's been nearly eight years since that mission and it is not unusual for someone to get one up on me time to time. I still kicked your ass then and can now."

"Well if you'd like to sharpen those skills, I'll step into the ring with you," Steve offered, wondering whether or not they were still evenly matched. "I've learned a thing or two since the last time your fist met my face."

Ziva fought to keep her lips even as she hummed a chuckle. "I admit I will need a little bit of conditioning first. I am sure there are some decent trails for running, yes?"

"You've seen a portion of my back yard already," Steve grinned. "Tomorrow morning, 06:00. We're running."

Gibbs only smiled as he ignored their prisoner that rambled on a list of complaints as he nudged the man forward. "Just make sure my agent is alive and well when you two show up at the office when you are done. I'll work with one of your other people until you do. Ziver - when we get back, you should probably go get checked out. Make sure you didn't break anything," he added with concern at the way her face quickly changed colors.

"Gibbs, I am fine. I do not need to be checked," she protested.

"At least let Ducky take a look," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "I just got a call from McGee, Dr. Mallard's plane touched down 20 minutes ago. Tony and your girl Kono are picking him up while Abby makes friends with the HPD lab equipment."

Ziva's eyes went large as she looked over at Gibbs who's face hardened into a scowl. He knew he left clear orders that Abby was not to be left unattended and for Tony to stick with her. "I am sure that Abby is fine. If Tony was willing to go then Abby finished what work she could and they are at the Five-0 office."

"If she's at the HPD lab, she'll be surrounded by cops anyway," McGarrett said, hoping to be reassuring.

"The last time Abby worked with another team, of NCIS Agents I might add, she ended up in danger," Gibbs replied. "I told Vance that I wasn't gonna let that happen again. If it does, your Governor won't be able to remove my boot from your ass without the aid of a surgical team."

Ziva didn't have anything to say to that as she looked back to Steve. If anything, she might have said or done the same thing in his position as she didn't want to see anything happen to her friend and the stress of trying to do something from D.C. left her feeling helpless.

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs, this is a different situation. I understand that you care for your team, just as I care for mine, but nobody can be protected 24/7 and I'm sure that the officers at HPD will take good care of her while she processes the evidence," Steve began to understand just how important Gibbs was to Ziva. If he cared half as much for Ziva as he did for Abby, he definitely made a better father-figure for her than Eli David. "And I doubt Agent DiNozzo would have left her alone without ensuring she was safe first. Kono doesn't know Doctor Mallard, your DiNozzo does."

Gibbs turned to face Ziva, the left corner of his mouth curled up. "Just have that surgical team on stand-by. Cause if the SEAL doesn't need it, DiNozzo might."

Ziva could not resist laughing despite the pain it caused. "Okay, okay. Let's get back so that we can get this guy set up for interrogation. I may use that couch in your office for a little while," she said, glancing at Steve before climbing onto the boat when they reached it finally. Their _guest_ started to get a little mouthy about the display of attention between the three making Steve _accidently _elbow him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry," he grinned before the group settled back for the trip around the island back to the main population.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, this is all so great," Abby rambled on as she and Tony left the Five-0 office. "I just have to remember to put on _a lot_ of sunscreen before I go out anywhere. Hey Tony! Maybe you and I can take a surf lesson or something if we have time before we go back!"

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled as he played with his phone, occasionally scrolling down to Ziva's name before clearing the screen. "Did you know that Ziva knew someone out here?"

Abby frowned as she rested her chin on the headrest of the seat as she looked back at her friend. "No, but it's hardly surprising. She's been all over the world even before she started at NCIS. You shouldn't let it bother you."

"What? It doesn't bother me Abby," Tony frowned. "I was just a bit surprised is all. I mean, what do we really know about the guy, or any of them for that matter?"

"What do you want to know Agent DiNozzo?" Kono asked as she sidled up beside Abby.

"Oh... there you are, Kono was it?" Tony asked, "I was just uh... just conferring with my colleague about the case."

"No, you were asking about Ziva's friends here. Not so subtly about the Commander. He's cute!" Abby replied as she hooked her arm around Tony's.

"Sure, if you like the tall, dark and muscled look," Tony replied, "But who'd fall for that... I mean really?"

"I would!" both Abby and Kono said in unison before Kono added, "You should see him in his Navy uniform."

Tony instantly frowned, having felt that blow to his own ego take a severe hit. "Whatever," he mumbled as he gently shrugged Abby off before going over to a nearby stand to buy himself something to drink by means of a distraction.

"I take it that Agent DiNozzo and Agent David were an item?" Kono prodded gently.

Abby frowned and shook her head. "No. It was more of one of those will they or won't they type of things. I always thought that they had a thing together but they never were quite the same after a couple of missions they both had to deal with. I don't think either of them got over that bump but they are friends. Just - a volatile pair."

"Ahh," Kono nodded, "Well I haven't seen the boss like this... ever. I haven't known him very long but he's always so calm and collected, y'know. His SEAL training being what it was. But ever since she and Agent McGee arrived, I don't know. McGarrett seems different."

"Like he could be _happy_?" the woman threw out, recognizing the same look in her friend the moment she saw her when she ran out of the tunnel.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen the boss _truly_ happy. He formed the team not long after burying his father who was murdered. When he hasn't been working on cases, he's pretty much been working on his Dad's case," the rookie officer explained.

"Tony is just being Tony. He worries for all of us, especially Ziva. He's lost his partner too often and her more than once already. He's afraid of losing her again," Abby said. "The goal to cheering Tony up is girls. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"I get that he doesn't want to lose his partner, I do," Kono sighed, "But she'll be heading home with the rest of you. Won't she?"

"Yeah. I have no doubt that she'll be coming back, if not with us then after a short vacation that I know she is _long_ overdue for. After what I've seen so far, and how she's dealt with Gibbs - it's a matter of if she'll _stay_ in D.C. I hope she does - no offense. Hawaii is great and all but it's not home. Oh! Hey! Where can I get a Caf-Pow?"

"Caf-Pow? I'm really not sure," Kono replied. She had heard about Miss Sciuto's addiction to the caffeine infused beverage, and the Caf-Pow company sponsored several surfing competitions that she took part in early in her career, but finding it would be difficult. She only hoped that they could find a store with a machine somewhere between Headquarters and the HPD lab complex.

Abby pouted as Tony finally made his way back with bottles of pina colada flavored Mystic drinks, handing one each to the girls. "So - other than surfing, what else do you guys do for fun out here?" he asked, his usual mask being slipped back on.

"We hike, we drink, we gamble, there's more to Hawaii than the beach Agent DiNozzo," Kono replied, a small smile forming on her lips. "But I'm afraid you'll be too busy to enjoy any of that."

His lips pulled back into a smile. "Well, maybe you can show me some of the finer sights if we do get the opportunity?" he asked sweetly, making Abby rolls her eyes and give Kono a look as if to say _I told you so_.

Kono simply laughed it off and made her way toward the rental. Although DiNozzo seemed like a nice enough guy, she wasn't interested in him. He was way too boring for her tastes. "Do you wanna drive or shall I?"

Tony looked at Abby and shrugged. He tossed the keys to her. "You know where you're going. Just don't go too fast - I get car sick easily..."

"_You_ get car sick?" Kono frowned, "I gotta say Agent DiNozzo, that's pretty surprising."

He paused as he made his way to the car. "You never rode with Gibbs. The man is a maniac," he replied.

Abby laughed. "He drives fine with me."

"Then there is Ziva. I puked, McGee I think wet himself on that first time she drove the truck..." DiNozzo continued on with the team's driving history.

"That's because he had to sit in the back with all the gear," Abby said, slapping Tony's shoulder. "And Ziva's gotten better since then."

"Abby, we were all in the front screaming for our lives. She went west on and east bound road. There is more I can gladly tell you about - oh! She rear-ended an ambassador's sedan...then bribed me to say I was driving! Why? Because she had FOUR accidents in her personal vehicle before that."

"Gibbs trusts her to drive," Abby said with resolve, "I bet she's driving the boat they rented as we speak. You're just upset that you get car sick."

"Nah. My money is on her and Gibbs having a _long_ talk about the rules," he sighed happily as he tried to imagine the scene. "Didn't he sit you and McGee down when he first came to DC?"

"Noooo! Why would he?" Abby asked with an innocent smile. "Gibbs trusts me to make the right decisions."

Tony frowned again. "Wait - so you're saying that he was okay with you and McGee but anytime I flirted with Ziva or Paula, I got headslapped and reminded of Rule 12. This is so unfair!"

"I didn't say he was okay with what me and McGee may or may not have had," Abby smiled sweetly. "But I didn't exactly go flirting with McGee _around_ Gibbs. Besides, Gibbs did warn McGee about dating me."

"Warning him about the coffin isn't exactly teaching him rule 12 Abs, McGiggles should have gotten his head slapped a few more times!" Tony said defiantly.

"I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about? Coffins and rules?" Kono asked, interrupting as she turned the corner on their way to the lab.

"It's our boss, he has a whole set of rules which he lives by and we also have to live by them because we're on his team. _Never date a coworker_ is just one of the rules that sucks a lotta fun out of life," he explained before turning to Abby with his familiar teasing smirk. "Rules don't always apply to Abby though because she's the favourite."

"Wow. That does suck," Kono replied. "It would never fly out here though. Steve and Danny have their own rules as well but they tend to conflict with each other."

"You mean that none of 'em ever took a run at you?" Tony asked, "Not even the Hawaiian guy? What's his name? Chin?"

She laughed heartily and shook her head. "Chin is my cousin, brah. And if either of them tried, he knows that I can take care of myself, although Danny wouldn't be so bad. He's kinda cute I admit."

"Oh he is!" Abby chanted. "Is he single?"

"Divorced. Rachel is remarried and living on the island. That's the only reason why he's here as long as he is because he wants to be closer to his daughter," she explained.

"Aww," Abby half smiled, knowing that DiNozzo was glowing a nice shade of red.

"Okay, let's just get over to the lab while I remove my foot from my mouth," he said before looking out of the window.

Kono glanced at the man in the rear view mirror and frowned. "Your boss said something about being back by Wednesday. Do you think that we can solve the case by then?" she asked as she attempted to change the subject.

"Once Abby and Ducky get a look at the evidence, sure," Tony replied. "Because god knows we need some leads."

"Well the good thing about working with Five-0 for you guys is that while you are limited by certain boundaries and laws, _we_ aren't as long as it stays in Hawaii. Steve has a free pass for everything courtesy of the governor," she encouraged. "Means we don't have to wait and argue for warrants and other red tape."

Tony's eyebrow shot up. "Do you think Gibbs can convince Vance to get us one of those?"

"Doubt it. She gave the team full immunity after Steve's father was murdered the way he was but the same terrorist he spent years tracking. She said she wanted to create a task force to keep threats like Victor Hess off the islands. It has its ups and its downs. Danny is like the voice of reason to try to not go _overboard_ with the methods that Steve is used to using, especially when trying to get a source to talk. Being a former SEAL and all."

"Not a bad gig," Tony was genuinely impressed. "Still doesn't beat working for NCIS though. For one, you guys don't have Abby."

"Aww! Thanks Tony! I love you too!" Abby grinned as she turned around in her seat to look at him. "Also, you get to travel overseas for missions too. I mean you got to go to _Paris_ with Ziva! I would die to go to Paris!"

"We've got everything we need out here," Kono smiled, "Good surf, great food, gorgeous weather."

"Volcanoes, storms, sharks," Tony added, "I doubt any of our team could live out here full time."

"I would but I would burn too easily. Same with McGee. Gibbs might, if he chose to retire again. I think Ziva would too, if she had reason enough," the man's friend rambled on. "I could see you out here too, trying to compete with the vacationing college guys."

"Please..." Tony scoffed. "They wouldn't keep up with me."

The girls laughed as Kono pulled into the HPD's lab building lot. "We are here," she announced. "I called ahead to find out who they have sticking with you and it's a friend of mine so you'll be good. He promises he won't get in your way and will help you out with anything to need. His name is Charlie and really sweet."

"Charlie? Oh lord," Tony muttered as he remembered Abby's last assistant that was out to get him. Charles 'Chip' Sterling. "Why oh why..."

"Tony!" Abby said, grabbing her friends wrist and squeezing with all her might. "You're not leaving, right?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Gibbs would have my head if I did but even then, I still wouldn't unless you were absolutely safe," he smiled and pulled her over for a reassuring hug.

"May I ask what is going on?" Kono asked.

Tony sighed. "Crazy lab tech that the former director hired to help Abby tried to kill her and frame me for murder because he screwed up some lab tests on evidence in a case and I complained to the company. He was pissed because they fired him and blamed me."

"Oh..." Kono was taken aback, "You guys at NCIS really know how to party. Well, like I said Abby, Charlie is a nice guy and has work of his own to be getting on with. You probably won't even see him."

"It's second nature for Tony now. Getting accused of murder and all," Abby shrugged and smiled sweetly at her friend as he frowned.

"Can we get off that subject now? Next thing I know is that you'll come up with my DNA again and everyone knows I haven't been out of DC for ages."

"You must suck at booking vacations," Kono teased as she signed them in and led them through the reception area before bringing them to the lab where Abby was quickly lost in her own world.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Five-0 received a call from NCIS in D.C. Danny had been in his office with Grace coloring quietly on the floor, when he answered. "Five-0, Detective Danny Williams," he said into the phone as he flipped through another page of the case file he was looking over.<p>

"_Detective Williams, this is Director Leon Vance of NCIS_," the voice on the other end greeted back. "_May I ask how your team is progressing with my people?_"

"We're working very hard to discover just how Agent Owen's died sir," he replied in hushed tones. "Agents Gibbs and David are investigating a lead with Lt. Commander McGarrett as we speak. And Miss Scuito is currently processing the evidence we collected at the Honolulu Police Department Forensic laboratories."

"_Good,_" Vance's baritone voice replied. "_Please inform Agent Gibbs that Doctor Mallard has concluded his work with Doctor's Soroyan and Brennan and will be joining you in Hawaii. His jet should be touching down in two hours._"

"I might not be able to reach Agent Gibbs sir. Cell phone coverage isn't all that great where they went," Danny replied.

"_Then have DiNozzo collect Ducky from the Airport,_" Vance replied. "_Give my best to Governor Jameson_."

The man rolled his eyes and nodded despite the caller being unable to see. "Will do. Do you want me to have your people call you back - Gracie! Please don't get the crayons on the floor!"

"_No need unless they have something worthwhile. Good day Detective,_" Vance said finally before hanging up.

"CHIN!" Danny called out as he sighed, watching his daughter try to scrub the crayon marked she got on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, now I know we barely know each other. I've got my way of getting things done, you've got your own quirks. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs needs your best work, which means I need your best work," Abby explained as she stood in the center of the alien forensics lab. This wasn't her lab, it wasn't her equipment, and that made her feel strange, almost naked even. But she was in Hawaii, with her friends, so she took some comfort from that.<p>

"Uhh, what is she doing?" Kono asked quietly as she, Charlie and DiNozzo watched Abby seemingly talk to herself.

Tony looked up from the magazine he picked up to thumb through. "Talking to the machines. She believes that if she treats them nicely, they will be nice to her by giving answers that Gibbs wants. Believe it or not, sometimes it seems to work."

"I can vouch for that," Charlie smiled. "Are you sure I can't help her out? When I heard that _the_ Abby Sciuto was in town and needed a lab to work with, I cleared my schedule to be here. Her paper on the removal of chemical contaminants was groundbreaking."

"Oh another fan. Joy. It's entirely up to her. Just be careful she doesn't bite your hand off. I still have to track down Caf-Pow for her," he smiled. "Plus she might even put a collar of bells on you so that you can't sneak up behind her."

"Caf-Pow? We have some in the Staff Lounge," Charlie smiled, "You don't work forensics and not drink Caf-Pow. I'll go get her a cup. Care to join me, Kono?"

She raised and eyebrow and nodded silently. She did not dare to say what she was thinking - that these people were more crazy than Steve's G-I Joe antics as she followed her friend.

"Do you need any help Abs?" Tony asked, suddenly feeling like a spare part.

"Aww, Tony... no. You'll just get in my way," she replied as she began looking around the lab for the various pieces of equipment and the supplies she'd need. "Just stand back and let me work."

"Great, makes me wish I brought a magazine or my iPod or something," Tony sighed before finding an empty stool and plonking himself down on it. He immediately got to his feet again when his phone started ringing. There was no time to sit down on the job, it wouldn't surprise him if it wasn't Gibbs calling to order him to get back to work.

"DiNozzo. Yeah... he is? Okay. Does Agent Gibbs know? Alright, well I'll go and collect him, pick up Abby on my way back and meet everyone back at your offices." As quickly as the conversation began, it had ended. "Abby, Ducky's flying into town. Will you be okay here while I go get him from the airport?"

"I'm good. They are pretty well set up," she replied after she looked around again really good. "I got mass-spec over there, computers here...yeah, I'm good. Go. Get the Duck-man."

"Alright, well Charlie's gonna bring you some Caf-Pow," Tony smiled. "He'll be around if you need a hand and you can reach me on my cell. Now I just gotta wait for him and the chick-cop gets back. She has the keys."


	6. Chapter 6 Contains Mature Content

By the time that Gibbs, Steve, and Ziva got back to the office with their guy, none of them were in a particularly friendly mood. Chin met the group at the front to show Gibbs where to bring their prisoner while his friend took Ziva up to get checked out.

"I am fine Steve," she complained as he held the door open for her. Tony and McGee looked up from the situation table and both winced.

"Someone got the drop on our ninja here I take it," DiNozzo greeted as he made his way over to take a closer look. "That's going to hurt like hell in the morning."

"Pretty much," Steve said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Is your Dr. Mallard here yet?"

"I'm right here my boy!" The man in question called out from the other end of the room where he sat with Abby and Danny. "I have my bag with me. Come here Ziva."

She went over to her friend begrudgingly. "I am fine Ducky. There is no need for such fuss. It is not the first time that this is happened."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to make sure. You are nearly up there with the number of concussions as Anthony. Forgive me if I wish to be assured of your health for my own eyes," he smiled.

"You didn't have to come all this way, Duck," Gibbs replied as Chin was making their guest comfortable.

"Nonsense Jethro, Director Vance was all too happy to send me here after our last case. Doctor Soroyan sends her thanks for Anthony's assistance in wrapping up the case by the way," Ducky explained as he shone his pen-light into Ziva's eyes. "Well my dear, it seems bruising is all you'll have to deal with. Though I do recommend that you get some ice on the swelling."

"DiNozzo, a word," Gibbs whispered before heading into McGarrett's office.

As Tony followed Gibbs looking like a dog with its tail between its legs, Steve sighed.  
>"Oh, it's okay Agent Gibbs, go ahead and use my office."<p>

"There is no elevator nearby otherwise they would be in there," Abby grinned.

"A story for another time," Steve smiled. "I've gotta find Ziva some ice."

"Already on it boss," Chin replied as he tossed McGarrett a small bag of instant-ice. "Courtesy of our fully stocked first aid kit."

"Thanks brah," Steve nodded before returning his attention to Ziva. Gently placing the pack against the bruising, he looked deep into her eyes.  
>"I see our new friends managed to find you some of that god awful beverage you're addicted to Abigail, any chance of getting me a decent cup of tea? The swill that they served on the flight over was dreadful," Ducky grimaced as he took the forensic specialist by the arm and left Ziva and McGarrett alone for a while.<p>

Kono easily caught the hint and nodded for them to follow her to the building's cafe on the main floor. Danny on the other hand didn't quite get the memo and stayed put in his chair as he continue to sort through the files. "You NCIS people are nuts, you know that?" he asked, not looking up as he read on some of the investigations that Owens handled.

"Nice... real nice," Steve said as Ziva scowled in his partners direction. "Why don't you go check on McGee?"

"I'm fine right here, thank you. If I have to listen to him go on about the damn table one more time, I'll... I'll-."

"You will what?" Ziva asked as she stood up straighter. "Please, enlighten us."

"You know... this Owens guy has dealt with your team just a couple of times, but his reports read like horror stories," Danny replied defensively.

"I have never met the man. From what I understand his dealings with Gibbs was before I joined the group," she sighed as she pulled her hair back. She flashed a look at Steve, silently communicating that they would get their moment later, that now was meant for work before they were to call it a night.

Smiling intently at Ziva, Steve was looking forward to clocking off, but unfortunately they were interrupted again by Tony leaving Steve's office, having just been thoroughly chewed out for leaving Abby alone. "Uh, Ziva. Boss wants to see you."

She sighed as she picked up the ice pack and placed it back on her face as she made her way into the office. As she closed the door, she looked up to see Tony and Steve level a look on each other that she did not particularly like. "What do you want Gibbs?"

"I wanted to see how you are feeling," he said as he lent against the desk and waved at the young girl in the office next to his as he happily colored a new picture. "If you wanna take it easy for a while, you can go back to the hotel."

"I am feeling fine. Actually I was intending to go by Steve's house from here. We were supposed to have dinner last evening to catch up some but his partner had ended up joining us," Ziva said honestly.

"Catch up huh?" Gibbs teased with a knowing smile. "We can go over everything and catch you and lover boy up tomorrow. Let him take you home before DiNozzo does something stupid."

She chuckled as she turned back to look out the window. "Perhaps. Although I do not think Steve would intentionally harm him. They both mean well."

"I don't want to have to break in another agent so I'm not taking that chance. Go, quickly, before I change my mind," Gibbs said before moving to look at some of Steve's Navy memorabilia.

Ziva frowned at the choice of words he used before nodding slightly and left the office. "Come on Steve," she said stiffly, narrowing her eyes on Tony to back off. "We can leave now. Gibbs said he will let us know if he will need us before morning."

"Sure," Steve frowned. "Danny, will you stick around for a while and make sure that everybody's okay?"

"Sure thing," Danny replied as he stared daggers at Tony who was giving Steve the evil eye in turn. "I'll babysit the feds while you go off on your date. No problem."

"I owe ya. Night," he said before taking Ziva's hand and walking out. "Lets get you home and into something more comfortable. I'll even cook again."

She rolled her eyes and regretted it immediately. "Can we just pick something up to go on the way? No offense to your cooking. I just prefer something easy tonight."

"Okay. How about pizza?" he asked. "I know a great place that does a mean ham and pineapple."

"Sounds great - minus the ham. Maybe some vegetables," she smiled and leaned into his arm and sighed. "Just don't let Tony hear you say that."

"What's that guy's problem anyway? I know you two have history, but it's taken a lot to stop myself from meeting his face with my fist."

"Please don't do that. He is very protective of me, of the entire team. After everything we went through, I'd be more concerned if he did not behave such as this. Regardless, Gibbs insisted on us taking the night and I do not wish to complain."

"Alright," he smiled apologetically. "I'll order us that pizza now, that way we won't have long to wait when we get home." Truth was, he didn't want to say anything that would spoil the night. All he wanted to do was take her home and help her relax.

* * *

><p>Ziva finished nibbling on the crust of her pizza as she leaned against Steve as they lounged on the beach chair behind his house and sighed. "You really have it good here," she commented as she looked out over the water.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't understand that until I finally came home," he smiled as he offered her a chilled bottle of beer. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Sometimes its those events that are necessary to shape who we become," she replied as she took the bottle happily and let her fingers play in his hair.

"Still the glass is half full type of girl aren't you?" he sighed before pulling her into his arms and settling back into the chair.

"Someone has to be. I feel I would go insane if I did not try to find the brighter side of things where I can."

"Well, I'm not complaining. I can use someone like that in my life right now. As great as things are at work, the reasons why I formed the team, my Dad's death, they play hell with my personal life," Steve explained. "Having someone around who knows me and the baggage I carry makes things easier, I guess."

Ziva looked at him as she tried to brush away his thoughts she knew he had going through his mind. She leaned in to pull his face up to hers and kissed him. "I cannot make any promises but until I have to go back, I am here with you."

"Good," he kissed her back. "And even when you do have to return to D.C. we're gonna keep in touch this time. You're not in the Mossad now, you can't hide from me anymore."

"I would not dream of it," she grinned as she played cat and mouse with his lips. When he finally caught her again, she shifted in his lap to straddle him. "You know, we will need to move inside soon..."

"And why would you want to move inside?" Steve asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Because," Ziva smiled between kisses and eyed the neighbor houses that were viewable from their position. "I do not believe that I will have the resolve to stop here before we break certain indecency laws."

"Well," he grinned as he slid them both from the chair before carrying her back inside. "Is this better?"

Her eyes immediately darkened into deep pools of brown. "Much," she said before pulling at his shirt to have him closer to her and hungrily kissed him before moving her lips along his jaw and down his neck with a growl. Her hands pulled at the back of his shirt to bring it up and encourage him to remove it completely.

"Why don't I just get you a knife so that you can cut it off," he grinned, remembering how anxious they had gotten the first time they had slept together. The number of weapons they had stripped from each others bodies were enough to arm an entire squad of Marines.

Ziva pulled back and squinted her eyes slightly before a grin came to her face. She took a firm grip on the front of his new looking t-shirt and pulled with all her strength, cleanly ripping it down the middle. "There we go," she hummed happily as she let her fingers dance over the muscles of his chest and stomach, feeling each curve of definition.

"...Or... you could just rip the shirt from my body." What started as a look of shock quickly turned into a smile and then a lustful gaze as he claimed her lips with his own.

She chuckled as he let go of her legs so that they dropped down, forcing her to stand as he tried to pull at her own shirt. "No, no," she smirked as she pulled him behind her, leading the way upstairs to his bedroom.

Once upstairs, Ziva turned to face him and gave him a saucy smile as much as she could without her injury hurting too much, she pulled her shirt over her head. "Lose the pants," she said quickly as she began unbuttoning her shorts, leaving her in just her bikini bathing suit that she wore underneath.

"Yes Ma'am," Steve smirked, yet again reminded of their first time together. She was impatient and insatiable. He unbuckled his belt and the pants slid off his legs quickly. He barely had chance to step out of them before being grabbed by Ziva and pushed onto the bed.

She grinned down at him as she climbed up, her legs nestled securely on either side of his, pinning them down. Reaching behind herself, she untied the bikini top to toss aside and leaned in to trail kisses across his chest before going up along his neck.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he groaned as she ground against him. His hands found their way to her firm, shapely backside and squeezed it roughly as his lips sought out hers once again.

She moaned when his hands began to explore her back more. Steve rolled them over so that he was on top and in control again. "I should say that of you. I remember a few broken bones by the time we parted ways," she panted, her hips thrusting up to meet his instinctively.

"Mostly mine," he grinned as he trailed some wet kisses down to her chest. "My left elbow still aches in the cold."

The sensations made Ziva sigh as her eyes rolled back in her head, ignoring the pain it caused. "I do not claim responsibility for that one. I reminded you of that rock wall where you decided to place your tent."

"But you're the one who flung herself at me like a tigress in heat," Steve grinned as he began to explore her chest with his mouth and tongue.

"It was not like we had the time for foreplay in the middle of a jungle Commander," she growled before smiling at him, debating on rolling them again as he was moving a little too slow for her.

"True...ooooh... you remember," he moaned as her tongue found a particularly sensitive spot along his jaw.

She nipped at the curve and let her warm breath flow over his ear as she whispered back, "I remember a lot more about you than you may think I do."

"I remember a lot about you too Ziva," he replied in a low, hoarse voice. The tip of his forefinger began to circle her naval slowly. "But uh, unless you slip a... _jacket_ on me very soon, tonight might not work out as you'd hoped."

"Are you saying that you are unprepared?" she chuckled as she let him go.

"What can I say, it's been a little while. Look in the top drawer," he smiled sweetly as he began to slip his boxers from his legs.

Ziva rolled onto her side to reach for the end table. Opening it, she blindly felt around finding the familiar square foiled packets and something else. Laughing she laid back on her back and held up a hunting knife that was nestled firmly in its sheeth. "Nice bedside manner you have."

"I'd rather have a knife to hand and not need it then need a knife and not have it," he smiled. "A certain Israeli goddess taught me that on the day we met."

"No. I said that I go to bed with a gun under my pillow," she smirked. "In fact I recall your face meeting it when you took a tumble."

"Just don't look under the bed," he said as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders while his hands explored her breasts.

Ziva moaned loudly as her eyes fluttered back closed. "Too late," she breathed out, raising her hips again to brush against his. "Steve..."

Thanks to his SEAL efficiency, he was ready to go within seconds and his hands returned to her chest, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples while she straddled his hips once again. "I've missed you..." he growled as he felt her familiar embrace, one he had sorely missed for far too long.

She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers exploring the way his muscles flexed in his back with each move he made. "I have missed you as well," she admitted after several moments.

Soon he found a comfortable pace for them both and began to focus on enhancing her pleasure with his lips, tongue and fingers. Her breasts and stomach were the first to appreciate his focus as he continued to thrust into her.

Ziva looked up at him and smiled as she felt as if her worries were completely irrelevant inside that room, in that moment. She let out low moans and small grunts when he hit a certain spots that made her eyes widen and pant out.

He gently bit her nipples and sucked on them as he began to increase his pace to meet her demands.

When their eyes locked again, she smiled anxiously and moved her hands from his back up to his shoulders. Pulling him back up for a kiss, she flipped them back over in the bed claiming the dominant role as she sat up straight with a triumphant grin.

This particular dance was familiar to Steve and he settled back onto the pillows and allowed her to enjoy her ride, yet his eyes remained locked on hers, never wavering and barely blinking.

Ziva's hand reached out to seek his, her fingers wrapping themselves up with his. Leaning forward she ground herself down to force him deeper inside as she kissed him softly. "I think," she said slowly as she licked her lips as they were both dry and saturated with the taste of his. "I think I will speak to Gibbs about that vacation first thing in the morning."

"Good," he growled. "Oh so _very_ goooooooood." She was definitely dominating their love making tonight. It still amazed him how this woman, as incredible as she was, could turn him into jello with a simple look or a gentle touch.

She laughed as she rolled her hips around again for him, loving the expression he had on his face. Picking up her own pace, she sat up straight and braced herself with her hands either on his stomach or behind her on his legs. "Jesus..." she panted as her head fell back and she bit on her lip.

"Still a believer," he groaned as her vice-like grip on him began to relax and tense up quicker. Taking the opportunity to reassert his own dominance, he gripped her hips and began to meet her thrusts with his own.

A sound came out from deep in her throat that was something of a mix of a moan, growl, and a cry of pure surprise. Her eyes were clouded over as she looked back down at him. "You are an evil man," she struggled to get out as she was trying to keep her balance and position on him.

"I'll remember that the next time you want me to touch _this_," he returned her moan as his fingers wandered where their bodies met.

"Right and I'm perfectly capable of breaking your arm if you were to stop me," she pointed out as she fell forward across his body.

"Have you ever considered seeing a shrink?" he teased as he rolled them over yet again. Hovering above her using his arms to support his weight, he began to drive himself into Ziva harder and faster. His jaw was clenched tight as he relentlessly thrust their bodies together in a blissful union.

"What makes you think I have not?" Ziva replied but quickly was unable to say more as Steve began to drive her body into the mattress. She cried out loudly with the pleasure as her hands fisted the pillow beside her head and the sheet beneath them.

He was glad that they were alone. This was the first time that he'd really heard her _let loose_. But then again, they didn't have Mossad and SEAL team members in the rooms surrounding theirs.

She could feel his thrusts increasing even more and becoming just a bit more uncontrolled. Forcing her to reach up and press a hand against the headboard, the other went to his shoulder and dug into his skin as she felt her insides convulsing around him in a wave of fireworks and flashes of bright lights.

His tongue flicked over her earlobe before he whispered "Let go Ziva, just let it go." He was not about to let up now, he was going to make her come first. That was one competition he wasn't about to lose.

Moaning, her eyes pressed together tightly in combination of the orgasm that took over, the pain from her earlier altercation, and simply riding it all out. "Oh god..." she sighed once the rip tide of a wave began to settle and she relaxed into the bed again under his weight. "Ohh..."

Placing a light kiss on her cheek, Steve left her embrace and lay beside her on the bed, watching her chest as it rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

It took a few minutes for Ziva to gather her bearings again and drift back down to Earth from the high that he had brought her to. "Damn," she laughed.

"That's one word for it," Steve chuckled as he continued to watch her. "I guess that answers that question then."

"And what is that?" she asked as she brushed away her hair that was caked to her forehead from the sweat of their activity and looked back at him.

"Do we still have it?" he grinned before leaning over to have his tongue flick over her left nipple.

Chuckling, she put her head back down and grinned. "I would say so. Perhaps more of the _it_ that you refer to in fact," she added, scratching her nails across his back lightly.

"Well, it has been some time," he smiled. "We've both been with other people. _Honed_ our skills."

"Honed? Really? Who uses words like _honed_?" Ziva found herself laughing. When she finally calmed down again, she opened her eyes to wipe away the tears that pushed through before starting over again.

"Hey, I'm a SEAL," he protested, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth, "And I wasn't born with these skills or this body that you love, you know."

She sobered up long enough to look at him seriously. "I have seen your high school photos. You were always..." she trailed off, eyeing the length of his body appreciatively. "Fit."

"That's all thanks to the clean living, exercise and the good food," he grinned. "I don't know how you main landers leave after you get a taste of what this island has to offer."

"Lives, families," Ziva offered up. "Not everyone is fond of sand and sun. Or the humidity."

"Then they're nuts," Steve grinned, suddenly feeling very thirsty. "You want anything to drink?"

She sat up and stretched her arms. "Yes please. Whatever you are having is fine," she smiled as she pulled him back to her for a haste kiss before he ran off.

Returning as quickly as he left with two bottles of water, he took a moment to stand in the doorway and just watch her. She had gotten up and found one of his large button downs to wrap herself in as she looked out the window over the dark water now that the sun had long since set on them.

Ziva stood there, the continuous debate about his very quick invitation to her the day before still bouncing around in her head. As much as she _did not_ want to consider it, she could not deny how much she felt at home here. At ease with her life and the scars from it. "Have you ever thought about moving? Living anywhere else once you were finished with service?" she asked softly.

"I thought about a lot of things. Tracking you down was high on that list. Sorting things out with my sister, reconnecting with my dad. But no, never moving. I've always known that when I finally decide to come home, this is it. This is the place I want to be," he explained as he handed her a bottle. "Of course that doesn't mean I'd never leave again. There's more to see out there. But there's plenty of time for that."

She opened the bottle of water and took a long sip as she looked up at him. "If I am unable to return to Hawaii for awhile, would you consider visiting me in D.C. at all?"

He frowned but nodded. "Of course. Now that I know that is where you're at, I'll be more then willing to come out to visit. You don't have to ask. As long of course, that you come back to Hawaii."

A smile returned to her face that had been dampened by the thoughts she was having until that moment. "I would not have it any other way," she replied as he stepped closer. Ziva reached up to rest her arms on his shoulder as he pulled her to him, his hands massaging small circles on her hips.

"Are you feeling better now?" Steve smiled. "I can go get you some more ice for your face - and ibuprofen. I completely trust that Danny and your Gibbs can keep take care of things so that leaves you and me and the entire night for ourselves. Come on back to bed."

She looked over at the bed with just her eyes for a moment before nodding. Climbing back into the bed, she settled back down but frowned at Steve when he didn't return immediately. "Are you not joining me now?"

"Oh I will. Just - take off the shirt and lie on your stomach for me," he said as he watched her.

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely? Please Ziva," he smiled while he opened his closet door to pull out a small box.

She gave an exaggerated sigh before doing as he asked, folding her hands under her chin and rested them over a pillow. "What are you going to do?"

Steve held up a small bottle of oil to show her. "Give you a nice massage right after I get you fresh ice for the shiner," he answered, setting it on the end table and left the room again. He returned after only a couple minutes. He gently helped her adjust it on her face before warming his hands back up and started in on the massage. One of many treatments that they each planned for each other through their night alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was panting profusely, sweat poured from his body in buckets and his muscles ached like they'd been at it for days. They'd gotten only a few hours sleep before Ziva woke him up and demanded that he accept her new challenge.

So here they were, running along a coastal path, the early morning sun already beating down upon them as Ziva poured on the pressure to beat her. _Where does she get the energy from?_ was all he could think as he watched her pass him once again.

"Come on Steve, you can do better than that!" she goaded, flashing him the same seductive smile that won him over when they first met. "We're almost back at the truck!"

And she was right, they could see Steve's truck in the distance. Smiling, he mustered all the energy he could and started his run for the finish line. Yes his lungs burned, yes his heart was racing and sweat stung his eyes, but there was no way he was about to give up now. Not after the bet that they had made.

In the last few yards, Ziva smiled to herself as she let up just enough for him to pass her and let him win. If there was one thing she was consistent with over the years, it was her running and cardio endurance and this _challenge_ told her that he was not as much so in the recent months or even years.

She stopped to catch her breath a lot easier than he had, hunched over as he leaned against his truck. "Good work out," she nodded before grinning at him knowingly.

"_Yeah_," he wheezed. He either swam or ran everyday, he kept in shape and yet one night with her had him feeling like a 250lb over-eater using a treadmill for the first time. He so needed to use the HPD gym more often especially now that he knew she would be around more.

Ziva chuckled as she pulled out cold bottles of water from the cooler on the bed of the truck and tossed him one. "I thought you were a SEAL. You barely kept up at times."

"Are you serious?" he asked after taking a long drink of water and then pouring some over his head. "Four hours sleep after being with you another three times. You're lucky I could walk this morning."

"Oh?" she smiled saucily as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I don't know about _luck_ but I am certainly happy." She grinned and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. Just before their lips met, the shrill tone of a phone ringing on his front seat interrupted the moment, leaving her with a disappointed sigh.

Adding a sigh of his own, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead before reaching for his cell. "McGarrett."

"_Hello LoverBoy,_" the caller greeted with false enthusiasm. "_When are you and your girlfriend going to drag your asses out of bed and come to the office?_"

"We just finished a morning run," Steve rolled his eyes. "Tell Gibbs we'll be coming in within the hour." He noticed Ziva's disappointment grow and reached for her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "And Danny, sort out some breakfast for everyone would ya? I doubt anyone will want to work on empty stomachs."

"_Usual place?_" his partner asked. Steve could hear him reaching for a pen and a pad already.

"Yeah, see you soon," Steve said before ending the call. "We've gotta go."

"What's going on?" she asked curiously as she wiped the sweat from her body with a hand towel. "Did they find out something?"

"Judging Danny's tone, yes," Steve replied as he tossed the bottle back onto the bed of the truck and got into the drivers seat. "We've got less than an hour to shower and change."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that is enough time?" she teased, knowing that they would be able to without a problem.

"Hrm," Steve said thoughtfully, "We may have to share a shower. To save time of course, and it helps the environment."

"Just what I was thinking as well," she grinned. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Nearly one hour to the minute, Steve and Ziva walked into the Five-0 office to find nearly everyone gathered around the situation table. She had a more amiable step in her walk compared to before and it certainly did not appear as if the bruising on her face bothered her as much when she went straight for the table where there was an assortment of foods spread out. "What have we missed?" she asked as she took a hungry bite of the bagel she opted for.<p>

"Ahh, Ziva. Miss Kalekaua was just telling us about Hawaiian breakfast choices," Ducky explained, nodding formally at Kono.

"She means the case, Duck," Gibbs sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ahh, well I've gone over the coroners report in more detail and also managed to get a look at Agent Owens body, thank you again Kono," Doctor Mallard smiled. "And your Maximilian was correct in the victims cause of death. There's definitely nothing irregular."

"I did however go over the evidence. The bullet casings recovered from the scene match Owen's sidearm. He was killed by his own weapon," Abby added sadly.

"That would indicate that he knew his killer, or was caught unaware at least," Chin replied. "He could have been working with someone else on the yacht."

"Ziva, you found the wrapper from a video tape. If he was running surveillance on somebody, he may have been working in shifts," McGee offered, knowing how often the team had to work in shifts while keeping tabs on somebody.

She smiled and shook her head. "While it is possible, I do not think it is likely. Never before has he indicated he was unhappy with his lifestyle. I did pull his HR file before we left DC and read it over on the plane - I'm sorry I forgot to mention that. He was due for a respectable raise that would bring him up to other agents working on the island. Also, he had previously filed reports of being offered bribes. For someone previously honest like that to suddenly turn - it does not make any sense. It _feels_ more like a set up to me."

"A setup by who?" Kono asked, "Another NCIS agent? There weren't many people who would know Owens movements and activities. It's a logical choice."

"If Owens tripped upon another agent then yes," Ziva replied.

Tony scratched at his jaw as he looked at the information laid out on the screens. "That's why Vance is having us work together. He suspected something like this. He had to."

"McGee, get me a secure line to Vance. Now," Gibbs growled, placing his drained cup of coffee down.

McGee grabbed his laptop quickly and looked to Steve.

"Use my office," he nodded. He suddenly got a very bad feeling. If this was NCIS' mess, he didn't want to step on toes, especially Gibbs given that the man looked as if he was about to rip Director Vance a new one.

"Tony, Ziva, run a background check on any of the local agents that had dealings with Owens, no matter how brief," Gibbs said as he followed McGee.

"On it boss," Tony replied as he moved over to the table to access the secure connection that McGee had set up with the NCIS servers.

Steve in the meantime pulled Danny aside. "I'm gonna go see Jameson and see if she had any idea about why Vance wanted us to work together. Reach me on my cell if something comes up."

"Hey man, whoa. You don't wanna go asking the lady questions the way your looking," Danny said, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Oh? And just how am I looking?" Steve asked, folding his arms.

"Like we've been tricked into cleaning up somebody else's mess," Danny replied without skipping a beat. "The vein in your neck is doing that throbbing thing again and your nostrils are flaring."

"That's not it at all," Steve replied, raising his voice slightly before hushing up. "That's not it at all. I'm just going to ask her what she knows and give her an update on the case."

"Alright, but at least take someone with you. Let Kono drive at least. You know how you drive when you're pissed," Danny said as he waved the rookie over.

"I am _not_ pissed!" he half growled only to receive Danny's trademark _I told you so_ stare.

"Alright, Kono, let's go see the Governor, you can drive," he sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Ziva looked up from beside Tony where she was reading over the files that came up. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side slightly as she passed Steve a questioning look while Kono made her way for the doors.

Steve smiled at her softly for a moment before he and Kono left. He hoped that he wouldn't be too long just from the smile she had given him in return.

Tony looked up at his partner and towards the door before returning. "You okay?" he asked carefully.

"I am fine," she said tensely as she straightened her back and let out a deep breath. She focused her attention on the agent files displayed, shaking her head. Ziva went over and roughly dragged a chair over to the table so that she could sit while she poked through one file for anything that stood out.

* * *

><p>"Commander McGarrett, the Governor will see you now," Jameson's receptionist announced. Steve looked up from the magazine he was browsing and made his way inside, but not before offering Kono a reassuring smile.<p>

The governor looked up from a pile of paperwork when one of her number one investigators walked in. "Commander. How are you?" she smiled as she removed her reading glasses and set them down.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am but I have a couple of questions regarding the joint case we have with NCIS," Steve explained. From the looks of her desk, she had very little time so he wasn't going to mess her around.

"What is it you would like to know?" she asked, making her way over to the corner of the room where a small coffee pot was set up with hot water for tea.

"When you spoke with Director Vance, did he give you any indication that an NCIS Agent may be behind the death of Agent Owens?" he asked plainly.

The woman frowned and pursed her lips as she considered the question and how to respond. "He did not say anything directly but I did suspect that he believed there may have been more for his reasoning. When I informed him that I already had Five-0 working the case, he said that he was sending out agents from their headquarters to look into it as well."

"Great," Steve sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Agent Gibbs is discussing the case with Director Vance as we speak. Hopefully Vance will voice his suspicions more openly."

"Gibbs? I thought Director Vance sent a David and McGee?" she asked with confusion. "Tea Commander?"

"No thank you Ma'am, I can't stay long," he smiled gratefully. "And I'm sorry that you were not informed, I assumed that Director Vance would have updated you personally. He sent Agent _Dav-eed's_ superior, Agent Gibbs to oversee the outcome of the investigation, along with a senior special agent and NCIS' coroner. I should have suspected something was amiss then."

"Oh dear. They will all need additional rooms, won't they?" she frowned slightly. "I'll have my receptionist find out where they are staying and secure them more comfortable accommodations. How _is_ the investigation going in any case?"

"Not as smoothly as I'd like Ma'am, having to deal with NCIS red tape has slowed things down somewhat, but we believe that we're getting closer to the truth. I'll forward you an updated report as soon as I get back to the office," Steve explained, "I'm sure we'll have everything wrapped up in the next day or so."

Governor Jameson nodded as she studied him more closely for a moment, getting a feeling of something different. "Very well. Tell me Commander...How have _you_ been through all this?" she smiled.

Steve frowned for a moment. Being a friend of his father's and of his, he was used to a sense of familiarity between them. But she had never actually been this concerned for his well-being before. "Uh, just fine Ma'am. I've worked with other Agencies before and the people at NCIS are definitely some of the best LEO's I've worked with."

"I see," she murmured. "Okay. Well you should return to work. The sooner you close this case, the sooner we all can get back to our usual business. Good luck Commander."

"Governor," he nodded before making his way to the door. The words _our usual business_ stuck with him though and his mind instantly connected it with the fact that Ziva would have to leave soon, either with Gibbs or after a vacation. Stopping at the door, he turned to face Jameson once again. "Actually Governor, I have another question if I may?"

The woman looked up as she was sitting back down and nodded. "Of course."

"I think you'll agree that the work the Five-0 Task Force has done for the State has been a great help to Hawaii, and that's due in no small part to your continuous support and funding," Steve began.

"Yes, you have. A number of people have shared their appreciation for the success you have accomplished so far. Is something bothering you?"

"No Ma'am, not bothering me per se. But I would like your thoughts on expanding my team. I only ask because of the budgetary concerns. Detectives Williams and Kelly and Officer Kalekaua have all proven to be worthy assets. I just feel that we can do more if we have enough manpower."

Governor Jameson leaned forward on her desk as she thought about his question as she looked at him. "Do you have someone specific in mind to add to your task force?"

"I do," he replied honestly, a small smile forming on his lips. "Agent David of NCIS."

"Wow," she replied, sitting back as she smiled at him. She was quiet for a few moments as she thought it over more before saying anything. "That is one hell of a choice that I'll admit I wasn't thinking of. I think it is possible that something may be worked out. Considering all the Navy personnel, it would be an asset with the addition of the NCIS resources included. However, I cannot help but feel there is more that you aren't telling me."

"I've worked with Agent David in the past. She and I worked a SEAL team operation together when she was an officer in the Mossad," he explained without giving any details. "I know how good she was back then, since we began our current investigation I've come to realise just how good she has become since. She has expressed an interest in transferring out of D.C. With the right offer, I'm sure she'd love to come work with Five-0."

The governor nodded slowly as let out a breath. "Alright. I will not make any promises but I will speak to Director Vance about it. Ultimately it will be up to him and he may not wish to let one of his people go so readily."

"Okay," Steve nodded. "Thank you Governor." With that, he left the office. Sure he could have told her about his feelings for Ziva, and yes she would have been happy for him, but he wasn't about to risk securing a transfer offer for her by discussing his personal relationship with the former Mossad operative.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Five-0 headquarters, the two groups continued to pour over Owens' case files and personnel files of agents assigned on the island over the recent years while Chin and Gibbs tried to work their man from the day before for more information.<p>

Tony's brow furrowed more and more as he flipped through one file leaving a look of pure confusion on his face. "I think I may have something. But the way this guy writes, it's hard to say. It makes me feel as if the report is written in code."

"That's because he's writing in short hand, Tony," McGee shook his head as he scoured some NCIS files on his laptop. "Abby."

"Owens was investigating a money laundering scheme run by one Diego Alvarez, a former Petty Officer who served on a security detail aboard the USS Kingfisher. The Kingfisher was transporting 200 million US Dollars to the middle east to fund the armed forces and ongoing relief efforts," the goth explained as she read the shorthand. "Only 180 million arrived. An NCIS investigation led by Agent Blackadder didn't determine where the money went or how it was stolen from the ship in the first place."

"Wait, what? Blackadder? Vivian? Are you sure about that?" Tony asked even more confused.

"According to the records, the Agent Afloat aboard the Kingfisher was Special Agent V. Blackadder," Tim chimed in. "I'll double-check them with the Kingfisher's records clerk. Why do you ask?"

"She was part of Jethro's team for a while," Ducky explained. "She left about two months before Caitlin joined the team. Before your time my dear boy."

Abby looked around at everyone. "I don't even want to think that Vivian had anything to do with this. She isn't even an agent anymore with us. She got her afloat status as a form of punishment then went back to the FBI."

"Abby's onto something guys," Tim replied. "I just got a response from the Kingfisher's file clerk. Check out who else is also listed on their records as the Agent Afloat at the time of the transport mission." He threw the scanned document up onto the large screen. And there, by the printed name of the Agent Afloat was his signature.

"Owens?" Tony frowned.

"Owens and Blackadder. Is it common for there to be two agents assigned on ships like this?" Ziva asked, looking at her partner.

"No, it's rare that more than one Agent Afloat is needed. Unless there's a call for additional Agents," Tony replied, having served as an Agent Afloat himself.

Danny had been sitting quietly as he watched and listened to the NCIS group converse amongst themselves. Initially, meeting each other agents on their own and hearing of the others, he couldn't imagine how they could possibly function but seeing it for his own eyes he had to give them credit. With their vast differences, they worked well together.

"Uh, excuse me," he spoke up raising a hand. "I'm just a regular ol' detective here. Can we use non military terminology here? What is an _agent afloat_?"

Ziva looked at him with a smile. "An NCIS agent that is assigned to vessels at sea. Agent _afloat_," she shrugged.

"Ah. Okay. Where is the last known location for this Blackadder?" he threw out.

"Uhhh... just a sec," Tim replied, typing in the info he needed. "She's working as an analyst at the FBI field office in LA."

Tony was still scowling as he stared at the woman's picture in the file. "Close enough for frequent and quick trips to the islands if she had to."

"Oh my god," McGee exclaimed, "On a hunch I ran a check on her recent credit activity. And guess who flew into Hawaii four days ago."

"So that means we go do some actual leg work," Danny grinned as he stood, grateful to do something other than go through papers. "Uh..." he started looking around before his eyes fell on Ziva. "You up to hitting the road? Maybe we can get that tea," he joked.

She chuckled as she grabbed her bag and nodded. "Sounds like it will be fun," she replied. "Tony, will you let Gibbs know where we've gone?"

He nodded, not liking the idea that his former partner might be wrapped up in something like this. Especially being involved in the murder of a good agent. Gibbs, he knew, was going to have a field day with this one.

* * *

><p>"You alright boss?" Kono asked from the passenger seat as they drove back to the office. "You seem quiet."<p>

"I'm fine Kono, well not fine, but it's nothing," Steve replied as he drove.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Kono pressed. "Is it Agent David?"

"Sort of," he eventually conceded to. "I actually asked the governor about adding more people to the team. Crazy I know but I figured I threw it out there."

"Hell, if I get more surf time I'm all for it," Kono grinned. "But seriously, some more help wouldn't hurt. It's been good having NCIS working with us."

Steve grinned as he looked out the window as they drove. "I don't know about that. _If_ I was able to get Ziva to come on board, I was actually considering having you trade off back and forth between Chin and her. You know, for the experience, at least until we can find a permanent partner for one of you."

"As much as I love working with my cousin, he can be a little _overbearing_ at times," Kono explained only to receive a knowing smile from McGarrett. "Agent David appears to be a very skilled investigator, I could definitely learn a lot from her."

"It would also help us with communicating with people too. Not everyone on Hawaii speaks Mandarin, or Chinese, or even Hawaiian. Last I was aware, she knew at least ten other languages," he pointed out. "Then dealing with the Navy would be a lot easier..."

"Are those the only reasons boss?" Kono asked, stifling a knowing smile of her own. "It seems to me that there's more to it than that."

Steve looked at her slowly but with a matching smile. He wouldn't say it officially, but he knew it was a big reason behind his motives. "Hopefully the guys found something in those files. Danny is probably trying to gauge his eyes out by now."

With that, Steve's foot pressed down on the accelerator a little. Not only did he want to get back to the office quickly, but he wanted to avoid any further questions from Kono.


	8. Chapter 8

There were no records of Agent Blackadder having had returned to the mainland and a quick phone call to her usual hotel indicated she hadn't yet checked out. As Danny and Ziva made their way over, she looked out the window with a smile on her face as the sun and wind entered through the open windows.

"So - you and Steve?" Danny commented trying to make conversation.

"Does my friendship with your partner bother you?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Nah, I kinda figured as much when I saw you guys in the office the other day. He wouldn't say anything - not that he usually says _anything_ - but I thought I'd just try to goad him a little by trying to ask you out. No offense," he said.

Ziva chuckled looking back out. "None taken."

"I will say this though, Steve seems a little less _uptight_ about everything since you showed up," Danny said offhandedly.

"I never considered him to be uptight," she frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, ever since I've known him his focus has been centered on his dad's case... which is understandable, I get it. His father was his hero and a lot more besides. But there are times when finding the answers he's looking for clouds his judgement and closes him off from the rest of us. I get a feeling that with you in his life, things will go a lot easier when new leads come up," Danny explained. "And when new leads don't show up, he won't be as frustrated because he'll have something other than work to focus on."

She thought about it and shook her head. "Don't go getting too comfortable with the idea of that. Remember that I have to go back to DC. At most, I will be out here for vacation right now."

"Maybe, but you'll be keeping in touch and he'll visit you too," Danny replied. "He'd be nuts not to."

"He and I already spoke about that possibility," Ziva admitted. Looking around again, she pointed at the hotel building in the distance. "I think that is the place."

Pulling into an empty spot, Danny took another look at Blackadder's file photo on his phone before they headed toward the reception desk. They were about to enter when Danny noticed the outdoor cafes menu. "Oh look, they serve ten different types of tea."

Ziva smiled cheekily as she walked beside him. "Let's talk to this Blackadder person first then _maybe_ we can have that tea date. I'd like to try to get this case closed before my team needs to return. They deserve a little bit of a vacation as well and while we all are here - it'd be nice."

"That Gibbs guy doesn't strike me as the type of person who'd take a vacation when he could be working," Danny replied as they approached the desk.

"Welcome to the Tropica Hotel, will you be requiring a room?" the receptionist asked, offering a sweet smile to Danny.

"No, some information would be nice though," he replied before flashing his badge. "Detective Danny Williams, Five-0. This is Special Agent David of NCIS."

"NCIS? Is that like CSI or something?" she asked with a frown.

Ziva had been leaning on the counter with her chin in her palm as she glanced back at Danny with a bored expression. "NCIS, FBI, CIA, NSA. Sound familiar?" she asked in turn. "More importantly," she continued showing her the photo of Blackadder on her cell phone. "We believe this woman is staying in the hotel. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am. Are you Miss Blackadder's guests? She asked me to direct you to the cafe," the receptionist explained.

Danny and Ziva exchanged a glance before he gave the girl a smile. "Thank you very much. There - uh - should be more coming soon then if we are here first. You know, we've been planning a surprise for one of our friends. Would you mind not saying that we arrived early when the others show up?" he offered quickly, thinking on his toes.

"Your secret is safe with me," the woman smiled brightly.

Stepping away from the counter, Ziva idly tapped her phone on her palm. When Danny finished talking with the girl to play up the role, she smirked. "Nice. Quick thinking there. So - about that tea?" she winked.

"So long as I don't have to stick out my pinky," he grinned, remembering the time Grace showed him how someone should drink tea.

"That is actually the appropriate way to drink tea. It helps balance the cup while you drink," she explained with a straight face as she eyed a menu stand with the day's specials. "You know, maybe we can just have lunch while we are here as well. That tai fish sounds really good."

"What I wouldn't give for a pie from Rose's Pizza," Danny replied. He still couldn't get used to how much fish people ate in Hawaii.

The two made their way to the hostess stand and quickly they were seated in a comfortable area where they each had a clear view of Vivian Blackadder, who waited at the bar counter. "She does not look nervous at all," she murmured to him with a smile.

"She doesn't look like someone who works in Law Enforcement either," Danny replied as he glanced at the menu.

"There are many areas where people can be useful. Not everyone is suited for field or combat situations."

"Not what I meant Ziva," he replied, "I've been a cop long enough to tell when someone's shady, and that girl can block out the sun. She's not just shady, she's dirty."

Ziva casually took another look. "I suppose you are correct. Still, one's motives for their career choices can change over years and through events. According to her file, she was always particularly sensitive in regards to the Yemen attack on the USS Cole all those years ago."

"She lose someone?" Danny asked with a frown, "A Husband? Boyfriend?-"

She didn't say anything for a moment as she took a deep breath and looked at the woman again, feeling a sense of familiarity. "Brother," she answered softly.

Danny noted Ziva's discomfort at the question and opted to file it away for later. They had work to do afterall. "Ahh," was all he said as a waitress came over.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"I am," Ziva grinned more cheerfully, looking up at the girl. "How about you _Darling_?" she asked her partner for the day, accentuating her natural accent.

"What? Uh..." he had a look of a deer caught in headlights for a moment. "Oh... yes. I'll have whatever you have babe."

She winked at him as she placed the order as well as their drinks, a blended chai tea based drink that had her intrigued. "Thank you," she said as the girl took their menus and walked off. Turning back to Danny, she went serious again. "You do know that we have no idea how long it will be before these people show up. How is the zoom on your cell phone?"

"Excellent, Chin hooked us up with some modified iPhones," he replied as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Scooch over, look as if we're watching some vacation vids."

Ziva chuckled as she did so, pulling out her own phone as well. Very casually, she let her chin rest on his shoulder as she eyed the woman at the bar who kept checking her watch and notice a flash of irritation and impatience cross her face. "Our girl is getting antsy," she murmured.

"So not a good sign," Danny replied. "Do you wanna take her?"

"No. We know she is waiting for someone specific. We should see if its that Robson guy that owns the boats where Owens was killed or someone else that can lead us to the murderer," she said softly, like she was sharing an intimate secret with him because Blackadder had turned around then and was looking in their general direction.

"She's made us," Danny said through the gritted teeth of a false smile.

"Not yet. She could just be looking for her people," Ziva said randomly pointing at the phone before picking hers up to move to shoot a picture of themselves to add to the cover for security. It didn't take long for Blackadder to turn back to focusing her attention on the entrance and their lunch to arrive. "Play time is on pause."

"What?" Danny asked with a frown. "Do you mean play time is over?"

She smiled up at the waiter that began to set their plates in front of them with their drinks before looking at the man pointedly. "Enjoy your lunch. It smells delicious."

"Uh, I'm sorry, we're honeymooning," Danny tried to cover at the curious look of the waiter. "She's a little handsy and I've said too much."

Ziva chuckled and winked as she started eating her fish filet and moaned in surprise. "This is really good," she mumbled around a mouthful. "Try it. Really."

"I'd much rather watch you eat it some more..." he muttered his thoughts. "Oh, uh, yeah."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "It is alright but just do not let Steve hear that so much. He may not be quite so forgiving depending on his mood," she pointed out.

Shaking his head, he only muttered, "Let's never speak of this," before shovelling a forkful of fish into his mouth. "Oh my god... this is actually pretty good..."

"I will not say anything. Do not worry about it. Actually - that reminds me to check McGee's computer when we get back to the office," she trailed off in a mumble herself. The two continued their lunch, enjoying the food and watching their suspect. It wasn't long when a dark haired man and fair haired woman walked in, arm in arm. Making their way to the bar, Ziva's eyes narrowed suspiciously. When they turned just enough for her to see their faces clearly, her jaw went slack and turned away so that she was not easily seen herself. "Motherfu..."

"What is it?" Danny asked, trying to look casual as he glanced around, "Did she make us?"

"No," she growled unhappily. When one of the staff walked by, she waved them down. "May we get the check please? Thank you."

"What? What is it?" he asked, placing his knife and fork down.

Ziva looked up at him with her carefully placed Mossad mask on her face. "We need to get back to the office _now_."

Without another word, Danny pulled a $50 dollar bill from his wallet and placed it under the salt and pepper shakers before snapping off a couple of discrete photos.

As inconspicuous as they could, they quickly exited the cafe and made their way to the car. She had her phone out, trying to make a phone call, simply demanding for _the Director_ but was put on hold for a long while. Nearly the entire trip back in fact. Occasionally someone would pick up and she'd repeat her demand for the Director then let out a slew of curses in Hebrew.

Danny was totally in the dark, as he drove them back to the office he observed just how riled up Ziva was getting. He figured that she wasn't trying to reach Director Vance after awhile, she would have had Gibbs do that. No, this _Director_ was someone closer to her. It was personal. If he hadn't been driving them, he would have sent Steve a message, or called him, sent out a smoke signal even, anything to warn his partner that one very pissed off storm was coming.

Walking into headquarters, Ziva slammed nearly every door she pushed through, with Danny following her as best he could.. She stormed past the group and curiously fearful looks as she went straight for the privacy of Steve's office just in time for her father to finally answer the phone.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Steve asked Danny, fighting the urge to head into his office to check on her.

"_Me_? I didn't do a damn thing. One minute we're keeping tabs on Blackadder, who's definitely a bad egg by the way. The next she welcomes some guests, a guy and a woman. And Ziva starts freaking out. Starts trying to call some _Director_ while getting as far away from Blackadder as possible." Danny was visibly shaken, which was a rare thing to see.

"_I do not care!_" Ziva screamed from the office into her phone as she paced the length of the enclosed area.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, already getting a bad feeling. "What did those people look like?" he asked, quickly making his way over to the man, trying to not be threatening to him but had actually put on his protective aura.

"I snapped a couple of photos. Here," Danny said, tossing the silver haired Marine his iPhone.

McGee and Tony watched silently before one spoke up. "Who is it?" Tony asked carefully, already suspecting.

"Tim, get Vance on the line, _now_!" he growled before tossing the phone to Tony and heading into Steve's office.

The rest of the Five-0 team watched on, not daring to say a word at the sudden change in the NCIS team's demeanor.

"Does somebody wanna fill me in!" Steve asked, looking first to DiNozzo.

Tony gritted his teeth as he rubbed his mouth from instinct. "Mossad," he barely let out, his eyes focused on his distraught partner as she attempted to speak to her father but clearly was getting nowhere.

"Son of a..." Steve stormed into his office too. To hell with stepping on toes, Ziva needed him now more than ever.

Getting nowhere, she ended the call and threw her phone at the wall. "Bastard. He will not speak of ongoing Mossad _operations_ with me," she said, trying to calm down.

"Relax," Gibbs said simply, "I'll talk to Leon, see what he can dig up."

"Gibbs, I do not believe Director Vance knows anything. I really do not."

"He may not know anything now, but he'll find something," Gibbs replied, Vance did have his uses afterall. "If not from your father, from one of his other contacts."

She leaned back on Steve's desk as she stared at the floor. "There is something _more_ going on. Whatever it is, it is _big_ Gibbs."

"That much is clear. We'll get answers Ziva," Gibbs replied. "Now go help Williams in briefing everyone. I need to talk to the SEAL."

"His name is Steve McGarrett," she sighed, looking at him as she pushed herself off the furniture. "Please call him by his name. Not what he _worked_as." With that, she made her way out to the door, only to bump into the man in question.

"Hey," he said, placing a soothing hand on her cheek. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I will be," Ziva swallowed. "It was - a couple of Mossad officers at the cafe. We must wait for Vance to find out what is going on right now."  
>With an understanding nod, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a moment, ignoring Gibbs glare. "We'll talk later, okay?"<p>

Ziva looked up into his eyes and nodded. She knew that when they would go back to the house for the night, he would not let it go. "Later."

Joining Gibbs, Steve took a seat behind his desk and let out a deep sigh as he watched her go to talk to DiNozzo.

"Looking at you, I know that you know Ziva's connections with the Mossad," Gibbs started, staring the man down. "I also know that she's told you more about her past than either DiNozzo or I am aware of. I know you care about her a lot-"

"I do," Steve interjected.

"Let me finish," Gibbs growled, "But if you're going to help, I need to know just how far you're willing to go to help her."

"Further than Somalia," Steve replied simply, folding his arms. "You're her family Gibbs, I get it. You, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky... you became her family when that son of a bitch Eli David turned his back on her. You'd do anything to keep her safe from him and keep her alive. So would I. What she and I had... what she and I _have_... it goes beyond friendship, beyond family. So yes, I'll do _whatever_ it takes to help her now."

"Has she told you how she feels?" Gibbs asked casually, nodding with respect.

"She doesn't have to," Steve replied. "I'll take whatever I can get from Ziva. A friendship, a relationship, a vacation fling, whatever. Because whatever I can get is worth it."

"Well I'll tell you something McGarrett. One way or another I know that I'm going to have to find someone to fill her spot on my team," Gibbs said as he glanced around the office. "I saw it coming from the minute we brought her back from Somalia. I didn't know how she'd leave, for who, or when but I know why. And I suspect that you do to."

Steve just sat there and stared back at Gibbs as if he was being lectured by his prom date's father.

"This is the first and last time you'll ever hear me say this," he said, his voice lowering in a sinister way. "If you don't do what you've promised you would just now, I will personally come back here and prove once and for all that a Marine can take out a SEAL anytime, anyplace. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Steve replied, his eyes never leaving Gibbs'.  
>"Good. Now your file said that you worked with Naval Intelligence for a while. Do you have any contacts that owe you favors?" Gibbs asked casually as if he was asking a favor from Tony or Ducky.<p>

"Of course I do," Steve smiled a little.

"Get on the horn, see what you can find out about one Malachi Ben-Gidon of the Mossad. I may have another name for you soon so keep your contacts on the line," he then got up and headed for the door while Steve noted the name down and picked up his phone.

"McGee, do I have a line to Vance yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Boss, it's all set up in Williams office," Tim replied as he and the rest of the group were briefed by Danny and Ziva.

Gibbs walked straight into Danny's office and over to McGee's laptop. He wanted answers, he was going to get answers, either from Vance or one of McGarrett's contacts.

Having provided the team with everything almost everything they knew, Tim looked to Ziva. "Okay Ziva, did you know the woman that Malachi was with? It might help me narrow down my info search."

"You know her too but those photos do not get a very good angle. It is Liat, the one that replaced me after I left," she said as she stared at the pictures.

"Sorry... we were kinda in a hurry," Danny chimed in.

"That's okay Danny, we know this Ziva wannabe well," Tim said as he pulled up her file.

"I'll go tell Gibbs and McGarrett," Kono said, getting up.

Ziva shook her head. "Gibbs probably already knows. They are usually not far from one another. Mossad is trained to be close and invisible."

"I'll prep the armory," Chin said as he wandered into one of the back rooms. If they were going to take on Mossad, they'd need their best weapons.

"Is there anything more we can do?" Ducky asked as he stood beside Abby.

"No Ducky," Ziva smiled faintly. "Why don't you and Abby go get yourselves some dinner. See some of the sights. I do not think we will be finishing anytime soon tonight. I will see if Gibbs will let McGee go with you."

"No... I'm not going anywhere," Abby said as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "You might not need us but I wanna make sure you're safe. Whenever we deal with the Mossad, I get this hinky feeling, and this time its worse."

Ducky placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, "It's going to be alright Abigail. Ziva's not only got Jethro and Anthony with her, but she has our new friends here to back her up. They'll be fine without us for a while. You don't want to miss your chance to see the dolphins, do you?"

Danny smiled weakly and raised his hand for the attention. "The Pacifica resort that you're staying at Abby actually has a dolphin cove. I took my daughter there a few months back. It's really nice and their security is good. If it makes Gibbs feel better I can call and have a couple plain clothes HPD friends to hang with you."

"Thank you lad, we appreciate it, as will Jethro," Ducky nodded before looking to Abby.

The woman pouted as she considered it. While she was hesitant to leave, the idea of playing with dolphins was a _strong_ pull. "Only if Gibbs is okay with it," she finally let out.

"I'll go talk to him right now," Ducky smiled and headed for Danny's office.

Tony was still watching Ziva as everyone talked amongst themselves while they waited for their next move. "Are you _okay_ okay?" he asked. While he worried for her, he knew she wasn't in any danger any more but the emotional turmoil was enough to shake even the most secure of people.

"I am _fine_ Tony," she answered irritably before feeling bad. "I am sorry. It is just frustrating. Not knowing anything anymore."

"I get it, these people were your colleagues, your friends." He nodded. "And now you're no longer one of them in their eyes. But listen, whatever happens, we'll get through it as a team. Just like every other time we've faced Goliath."

Ziva smiled softly before resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything," she sighed, no looking at anything in particular anymore.

Tony couldn't help but sense the tone of finality in her voice at that moment and he wasn't quite prepared for the pain he felt from just a few simple words. "I uh, I'm gonna go help Chin. I hear that Five-0 have some pretty hot firepower."

"You do not like glocks," she laughed as she stood up straighter.

"No, but I could get used to an MP-5," he grinned, his vulnerability shielded once again.

As if fate was playing its hand, Steve, Gibbs and Ducky left the offices at the same time, Steve carrying a pen and a pad.

"I've got something," McGarrett said, rejoining the group. "Malachi and his partner arrived in LA ten days ago and stayed at the Israeli embassy for most of their visit before flying out here under false identities. They're staying at a safehouse in the Ohalu housing complex."

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You were able to locate a Mossad safehouse?" she asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, I know some of the right people," Steve grinned. He wasn't about to go into great detail into who he knew and how, because if he did he would likely have to kill her and everyone else in the room.

"Leon's just confirmed it. Eli David ordered Malachi to investigate a criminal cartel with ties to a number of terrorist groups who are running a money laundering scheme to fund their activities. One of the major players in the cartel is believed to be working for the US Government." Gibbs added, "It seems Blackadder's thirst for revenge got her in a little too deep."

"What's the plan boss?" Tony asked, returning with Chin.

"Our orders are to find out what Malachi knows. Because Director David failed to inform Vance about this particular operation and NCIS' involvement, we're to treat the Mossad officers as hostiles, but we must bring them in alive."

Ziva snorted bitterly. "Works for me. Except for the alive part."

"So we gear up and we swarm 'em," McGarrett said.

"No. We have to get them in a public place. Less risk of exposure. They would have to come willingly to avoid a scene," she said. "Malachi will not fight us then. I know him that much."

"So how do you propose we draw him out?" Danny asked, already knowing that Steve wasn't going to like the answer.

Gibbs looked at Ziva directly, who's eyes burned holes in the monitor where the photo was still up. "I will have to let them know that they are known on the island. Any way that we can find out populated areas that they may be lingering about? They would try to blend in either as a local or a tourist."

"There's a park about 30 minutes away from their housing complex," Kono said, "The play area's pretty run down so I doubt there will be any kids around."

"No. We want people. A beach, or somewhere open, crowded," she murmured.

"The beach it is," Kono replied.

Danny looked to Steve. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a grin.

McGarrett looked at his partner and narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Oh yeah..."


	9. Chapter 9

Malachi and Liat stood in the middle of the very open and pretty much empty area of the shaved ice stand. Aside from the people on the beach and the handful scattered closer, their contact in the cartel was no where to be seen.

"The woman is late," Liat complained as she paced the area.

"Relax. She will be here. Blackadder does not work with the most cooperative of people remember," the man sighed as he eyed the area suspiciously. He felt that something wasn't right, that they were being watched.

"Excuse me brah," Kamekona said, waving at the two. "This is a no loitering area. Buy something or find someplace else to chill"

"We are just waiting for a friend. We will not be long," Malachi smiled with a nod.

"I don't care brah. I have a business that I have to run. This area is for customers only," the big guy replied, pointing to a sign that reflects as much.

The two operatives exchanged a look before Malachi went up to the counter. "Very well. We will take two of your ice things," he sighed as he pulled out his wallet.

"Sure thing. What flavors would you like? We have grape, cherry, bahama mama, fuzzy naval, green apple, guava, lemon, mango-peach, vanilla, honeydew, coconut, cotton candy, daiquiri, cantaloupe, banana, silver fox..."

"Cherry is fine for both. Thank you very much," Malachi interrupted, afraid that the big man would try to list every single flavor available.

After paying, he brought their treat over to the table and sat with Liat who glared with unbridled irritation. "Something is not right here. We should leave now."

"Liat! Relax -"

"Do not tell me to relax Malachi! I know you believe that something is suspicious about meeting out in the open like this. We should not have come and contacted the woman for a different place."

"Yes, you could have done that but it would not have been as entertaining for my friends and I to watch your discomfort," a voice spoke from beside them, forcing the two to look up at who suddenly appeared at their table while they had been arguing.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! No way brah!" Kamekona protested. "Whatever you two have in mind, I want no part of it."<em>

_"Look tons of fun, we just need to borrow your place for a meeting for a while. Some of our friends need to exchange information and we need to be close by but out of sight," Danny explained._

_"Why do you guys have to involve me?" Kamekona asked, looking between McGarrett and Williams. "I just wanna sell shaved ice, make an honest living. Is that too much to ask?"_

_"No brah, not at all," Steve said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "But this is big, we're talking __world at risk big. You help us and you could be a hero."_

_"Seriously?" Kamekona frowned, once again glancing between the two of them._

_"Would we lie to you?" Danny asked. "Don't worry so much, we'll be here the whole time. Nothing can go wrong."_

_Kamekona groaned for a moment while he mulled it over. "Okay... but If I'm scratching your backs, you uh, you gotta help a brotha out."_

_"I'm not wearing a damn T-shirt," Danny replied straight away._

_"No, it's not that. It's just the last few months have been really good for business. The downside is I've had to make more runs for supplies. Sometimes I have to park illegally and uh... you know how it is, I may have forgotten to pay off my tickets."_

_"Just how many are we talking here?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes._

_"Not many... only about a dozen or so," the native informant replied honestly._

_"A dozen?" Danny asked wide eyed, "How do you get a dozen parking tickets while picking up ice and syrup from a wholesaler?"_

_"I don't know brah, I guess I'm just unlucky," Kamekona replied with a sheepish smile. "So do we have a deal? You get rid of the tickets and I let your friends have their meeting here?"_

_Steve and Danny exchanged a look for a moment. Steve could tell that Danny was dead against abusing their power like this, so he nodded insistently._

_"Alright, deal..." Danny relented. "But this is the one and only time."_

_"Of course brah, of course," Kemekona replied with a wide grin. "So uh, what time should I expect you?"_

_"We'll get back to you on that," Steve said as he began making his way back to Danny's car. "Thanks brah."_

_"Yeah, yeah," the big guy waved as he went back to his work, shaking his head._

* * *

><p>Ziva chuckled as she rounded the table to sit on the table top lazily beside Malachi and smiled at them. "Imagine my surprise that while I was having lunch with a friend and who did I happen to recognize at the bar. Really, I did not expect my father to try to execute another mission on American lands without noticing US authorities in any way."<p>

"What are you doing here Ziva?" Malachi asked, placing a hand on Liat's to calm her as her eyes appeared to have shot daggers into the recently achieved American citizen.

"Me? Oh I am here for the shaved ice. I hear that this stand has the best," she smirked and raised her hand for Kamekona's attention. "I'll have one. Silver fox and strawberry mix. Thank you."

Kamekona smiled as he eyed Ziva and nodded. "Coming right up sweet cheeks!"

Nearby, where the rest of both teams were watching, ready to come out from their spots were listening in. Tony couldn't help but to crack a remark, "_I nearly got my ass handed to me when I called her that..._"

From the roof of a building a block away, Gibbs stared through the scope of his rifle. "_Do I need to come there and shut you up DiNozzo?_"

"_No Boss. Sorry Boss_," the man replied as he went back to chatting up Kono who laughed as she worked on waxing her surf board while she kept an eye on the shaved ice stand.

She turned her attention back to her former colleague and her replacement. "I know my father has sent you here for a mission that involves the FBI. What I am wondering is why you are operating in the States and no federal agency is aware of it."

"We do not have to tell you anything," Liat snapped, making Ziva chuckle. The three were quiet when Kamekona came out to bring her the order she made.

"I beg to differ. If someone was informed then it would not be such a problem. Unfortunately now, there is a very high chance that you both may end up on a one way trip to Gitmo," Ziva replied.

"You have no grounds for that," the Israeli fighter stood, her hand reaching for her weapon under her jacket.

* * *

><p><em>Ziva walked the area that Danny and Steve suggested for the meet. It could work, she thought to herself. "We can put one sharp shooter in the water and one on one of the roofs that way. I know they will not suspect anyone like that, especially the water," she said, pointing to the areas.<em>

_"Works for me," Steve replied as he followed behind her leaving only a couple steps distance between them._

_"I don't get it. Are these people really that dangerous that we need to have snipers sitting on them for this?" Danny questioned._

_Ziva looked back at Gibbs who shrugged. "Think about how much fun it'll be to watch them squirm," he said with a grin._

_The detective considered it as he tried to picture the two people. "Huh," was all he grunted in response._

_"Agent McGee, Danny and I will be set up in the stand. Everyone will be wired for communication," Chin explained, holding up his boxes of equipment. "Kono can be on the benches over there being local with a surfboard, hiding her gun in the sand underneath it."_

_"Tony can play tourist or something and hang out on the beach," Ziva added._

_"I can pretend to be giving him surfing lessons," Kono offered to which the man grinned.  
><em>_  
>"Sweet!" he clapped, earning an eyeroll from the rest of the NCIS team in presence.<em>

_McGarrett smiled as he scratched his jaw. "Okay so when you give the word, Danny, Chin, Kono, and DiNozzo can come in to surround them. Take 'em down and drag them back to Five-0 for questioning. What we do after that remains to be seen."_

_Ziva turned from looking out at the water to grin back up at him. "This is going to be _fun_!" she remarked._

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah!" Ziva scolded. "I would not do that if I were you. Look over each other's shoulders <em>carefully<em>. You will see a that there is a shooter fixed on each of you. And you know that Gibbs does not miss."

Malachi eyed a man out on the water in a boat. At a more focus look, he could clearly see the barrel of a rifle perched on it and its handler raise a hand to wave at him. He did not look familiar but if Ziva was there, he knew the man was not far behind. "Gibbs is here? In Hawaii?"

"Yes. I came to investigate the murder of an NCIS agent the other day. What a surprise was it when I saw our lead suspect meeting with not a cartel member known for laundering money for terrorist groups, but the two of you," she commented, smiling slightly at the uneasy look the two had. "Also, that opens up more possibilities as to who killed our man. I cannot help but to wonder if it were you. Everything about the scene felt like it could have been a Mossad hit, except for it blowing up to burn the evidence. Someone is getting sloppy Malachi."

"_What are you doing Ziva?_" Steve muttered into his microphone, only getting a glance from the woman with a cheesy grin.

Gibbs laughed from his perch. "_She's doing what she does best._"

"_No offense guys but is antagonizing foreign assassins common foreplay for you people?_" Danny asked from inside the shaved ice stand where he was waiting for the signal to come out.

"_It's a perk of the job_," Tony replied only to suddenly pause as if he could sense Gibbs' scowl.

Ziva closed her eyes as she pushed the guys' idle chatter that buzzed in her ear like an irritating fly. "You will be _escorted_ for questioning in relation to the murder. You _will_ cooperate. Director Vance and SECNAV are currently contacting my father," she continued on as she worked on her shaved ice. "Mmm, this is really good. Great for a hot day like today."

"Ziva, please do not interfere with our assignment," Malachi pleaded calmly. "You know that the Mossad would not risk the wrath of the US Government by killing a federal agent, especially one working for NCIS."

"Do not plead with her Malachi, you owe her nothing that she wants," Liat growled. "Call off your dogs Ziva and let us get on with our business. Maybe then you will begin to redeem yourself in your father's eyes."

She stretched her legs and looked down at her watch. "Malachi? Do you recall Michael and I working a mission outside of Vietnam about eight years ago?" Ziva questioned lightly, hinting to the abilities of one of her _dogs_.

Pausing for thought, Malachi looked into Ziva's eyes. "Of course I do Ziva, your father sent me to bring you information regarding your intended target. Why do you ask?"

"I had the intel long before my father managed to achieve it, yes?"

"Yes, I believe you acquired the information from an American contact that Agent Shepard arranged for you," he replied, absently rubbing his jaw. "Wait... you're not serious?"

"And he has you in his cross-hair right this moment," she answered, dropping her tone as she locked her eyes on her former partner. "Now - will you cooperate or shall we use force?"

"What is this _traitor_ talking about Malachi?" Liat spat bitterly.

"Be silent Liat," Malachi growled. "I will explain... _after_ we cooperate with NCIS."

"Good puppy," Ziva said, pushing herself off the table, her tone cuing everyone to move in. Regardless of their agreement to behave, no one took chances and held their weapons defensively to remove the Mossad officers'.

"_All units, move in_," Gibbs ordered simply, keeping his sight trained on his target until Kelly, Williams, DiNozzo and Kalekaua moved in and surrounded Malachi and Liat. "_You and Malachi met before, McGarrett?_"

"_Yeah I guess, our working relationship didn't exactly get off to a good start,_" Steve grinned as he closed the scope on his rifle. "_He made a comment about working with a bunch of _American Cowboys _and his face met my fist. He found himself on a plane back to Israel not long after. Never bothered looking at his face before or after._"

"_Good, I want you and Ziva to tackle him_," Gibbs replied with a smirk. "_DiNozzo and I will take the spitfire_."

"_And just what will the rest of us do?_" Danny asked, a little disgruntled to be left out of the loop.

"You can sit in with Gibbs," Ziva said with a small smile. "He will _not_ mind the extra hand."

Gibbs found himself smirking again. She was definitely more confident, had she pulled something like that in D.C., he would have slapped her back down like a probie. She was ready, he was certain of that now. "_McGee, you take Kono and keep tabs on Blackadder. And this time we stay on her._"

* * *

><p>The interrogation rooms at the Five-0 Task Force Offices weren't as hi-tech as those found at NCIS Headquarters, but to Gibbs, it wasn't the room that mattered. He would have happily questioned Liat on a rollercoaster running in a continuous loop. He probably would've gotten more out of her on the coaster anyway.<p>

"Look Officer Liat Tuvia, we have all the time in the world, I can sit here and stare you down all day," he growled. "But if you and your partner don't start cooperating, my superiors will likely see that you and your partner have a nice long stay at Gitmo. I hear its nice this time of year."

Tony looked at Gibbs as he sat in a chair against the wall behind the woman. "I know I'd be happy to escort you there myself," he threw out. "Just saying..."

Liat stubbornly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again, refusing to speak. "You will not get anything from me. You waste your breath American."

"No, you're wasting your time. You wanna get back out there and be Eli David's little lapdog, don't you? Just how upset do you think he'll be if you're the reason why he's got both Director Vance and the Secretary of the Navy breathing down his neck? I don't think he'd be happy at all, what do you think DiNozzo?"

"Oh - I think he'll be kicking himself in the ass Boss. Could have given the Op to better officers. Ones that would not have gotten themselves noticed so quickly. And are prettier."

Liat was about to respond only for Gibbs to put his hand up.

"You know how we found were you're staying?" he asked her, only to get a blank stare in response. "It wasn't our legwork, or Ziva's. It was a Hawaiian cop. He made one phone call and found you. You see, I'm telling you this because your agency has more problems than you realize. Not only do you have a Director who will sell his own daughter up shit's creek without a paddle for his own agenda, you can't go anywhere without the wrong people knowing where you are and what you're up to."

Danny had been watching and listening quietly, after some initial arguement before going in about who would do the questioning when he finally relented that the Navy cops knew the suspect. "If we were able to find out _where_ you were. Imagine the cartel you are pretending to represent. If they find out that the Mossad is pretending to be them, or working them?"

"Now do you honestly think that Eli David will give a damn if we decide to throw you to the wolves? I doubt it, because he's got bigger problems now."

"I'm telling you nothing Agent Gibbs," her voice was a little less confidant, but he could tell her resolve has intact.

"Have it your way. Ziva will get everything we need from your partner," Gibbs said as he got up, "I'll try and do what I can about getting you a nicer cell at Gitmo."

Meanwhile down the hall Malachi was frozen, his eyes were fixed on Steve who stared at him from the corner of the room with a devious smile on his face like a dog that was waiting for its master to give him the okay to attack. Ziva sat across from the man, in one of her mentor's more popular choice of interrogation techniques where he would say nothing and wait for the other to break.

"D-does he always stare like that?" Malachi asked, his wide eyes not leaving McGarrett.

"Are you afraid?" she asked sweetly, shifting in her seat to cross her legs patiently.

"Why would I be afraid?" he asked with a hitch in his voice. "I am a trained Mossad officer."

Steve said nothing, he simply moved his head to one side slightly until his neck cracked.

"Ziva - you know that we are not permitted to speak about Mossad operations. If I get the authorization from the Director then I will tell you what I know freely," Malachi sighed, dragging his eyes away from the man that broke his jaw.

"You don't need authorization from Director David," McGarrett said easily. "Resh-mem-daled-tet-gimel-6-7-4."

Ziva turned her head to look at Steve and let out a small breath of a laugh. "All this time...You and I will be speaking later Commander," she noted as the corner of her lips pulled back.

"Looking forward to it Special Agent David," he winked. "Now, tell us everything or Gibbs won't have anyone to send to Gitmo because I'll put you down myself."

Malachi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "We received intel that there were American federal agents involved with dealings with a terrorist cell. We managed to track it back to Hawaii where our orders were to try to get in with the group and see just how far the corruption went in the cell," he said to start.

"Let me guess, Blackadder was your contact? She was going to get you in?" Steve asked, not pausing for an answer. "How'd you do it? How did you convince her that you wanted in?"

"That was Liat's job. She - she turned the story of Ari Haswari into one that reflected on her to sell the cover," he admitted reluctantly and avoided looking at Ziva.

Ziva's face did not change in the slightest. It hurt to think about what her brother had done but all she could do now was to remember him for what he did for _her_ and it was those memories that helped her get over that part of her life.

"As far as I'm aware, Ari was never into money laundering. Where did that fit in?" Steve asked with a scowl that could rival Gibbs'. Ari had been dead for years and still his ghost managed to hurt Ziva and those she cared about.

"How do you think many of these terrorist obtain their funds?" the man asked. "Hamas uses _coffee_ shops as their fronts throughout the Middle East."

"So this cartel is laundering funds for terrorists, in exchange for what? FBI cooperation? The services of Ari's folk tale?" Steve questioned with confusion.

Malachi turned to look up at him again. "I do not yet know. We were not in that far yet. It took months to get this far."

"When you learned of NCIS agents involvement, why did you not inform Director Vance?" Ziva asked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"I did not know of any NCIS agents involvement. Not until after -" he said, cutting himself off.

"After what?" Steve asked, placing his hands on the table and getting right up in Malachi's face. "After you found an agent running surveillance on a yacht? After you shot him? After what?"

"I did not kill that man," he said, gritting his teeth and looking away.

Ziva narrowed her eyes before sitting up. "You know who did. Was it Tuvia?"

"No."

"You either give us a name now or your face is going to have a reunion with my fist," Steve flexed his hand for emphasis.

Malachi shook his head. "If I told you then this mission is completely for nothing. Any chance of infiltrating the group is gone. That last meeting we had with the FBI woman, Blackadder, was to get us with her associate on the island," he explained then looked at Ziva directly. "An _NCIS_ agent."

"You've gotta give us more than that Malachi," Steve shook his head. "Or do I have to make another phone call?"

"Call Director David. Do what you have to but please don't do anything that could cause this operation to fail. We are trying to find out exactly how many groups these people fund and shut them down from the inside."

She looked at him for a long moment before standing and nodding towards the door for Steve to join her outside. In the hall, she eyed Malachi through the window of the door with a frown. "He is being truthful in everything he has said," she said softly.

"That may be, but he's not giving us everything we need," Steve replied, "And for your information, I wasn't talking about calling Director David. I didn't get the code from him, it would have come with a high price."

"That is fine and all Steve but you have to admit - this mission they are on is an important one. Not only for Israel but America as well," she complained in a tone that made it clear how much she hated to admit the severity of the situation.

"So what do you suggest Ziva? We let them continue their mission? In case you haven't noticed, they arrived on the island illegally. They didn't get NCIS involved or alert the US Government about their operation," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh I am not saying that they will get away with that," she smiled slightly. "They will answer for it, but I suggest we put a tracker on them. Vance will get my father to order them to cooperate fully. He is holding that agent's name because it may be the one that makes or breaks the mission. I do understand. It's just - I don't know. Has your friend Chin heard back from him yet?"

"He would have called if he had," Steve replied. "Ziva, I'm sorry, but your father will only do something if it suits him. What possible reason would he have to order his agents to do anything at this point?"

She looked up at him with a smirk. "If he wishes to have the support of this country in the future, he will have to. There has been many close calls on decisions he had made that would not have succeeded without some, if not significant, aid from the US armed forces. NCIS in particular."

"If he truly wants that support for his country, he would have told us about this mission in the first place," Steve stated simply before planting a kiss on Ziva's forehead.

Kono opened the door to the corridor for the interview rooms and smiled at finding Steve and Ziva in the hall. "Hey guys. Chin's going to be transferring a conference call to you and Gibbs in a minute. He has Vance, the Mossad Director, and the director of the FBI all on together," she informed them with an impressed expression. Ziva on the other hand wasn't as much and let her shoulders slump as if it were another day in the neighborhood.

She pushed herself away from Steve reluctantly and went to knock on the door where Gibbs was in. When Danny opened it, she whispered to him, informing him of the phone call before leaving.

Gibbs turned to look at the man silently waiting. Danny pulled over the phone with a smug grin on his face as he looked at Liat. "Do you know who is on the phone?" he asked her.

"Should I care?" she asked back.

"You should. It's your director. Oh - and the directors of NCIS and the FBI. You are wanted by a lot of people Liat Tuvia. And I don't think your boss can get you out of this one," he grinned.

* * *

><p>After all the '<em>Who has the bigger stick?'<em> arguments, it was clear that Eli David was not a happy Director, but then again neither were the Directors of the FBI and NCIS. While the FBI were aware of Agent Blackadder's shady dealings, they were ordered not to get involved by Deputy Director Thomas Morrow of Homeland Security. He knew that Malachi could lead him to the big fish and did not expect NCIS to become aware of the cartel's dealings until one of their own was murdered in relation to it. After learning that Agent Gibbs was also one of the case agents, he became more than willing for their involvement over the Bureau even more however the relations with Israel and the Mossad in particular became even more strenuous by their lack of cooperation once they were made.

"So that's it? Now we're in the game because of Gibbs?" Danny asked. "Uh no offense."

"Deputy Director Morrow was once our boss," Tony replied simply. "So yeah, that's all it took. Morrow's friendship and knowledge of the team's track record."

Now upstairs, the two groups were clearly on edge with Malachi and Liat with them and not in cuffs. Orders were orders and everyone's bosses wanted the largest bass they could catch and this was the closest they got in a long time. Ziva and Liat continued to stare each other down enough that the men that were familiar with her the most, with the exception of McGarrett who was not familiar with the tension when the two met for the first time the year before, kept themselves a safe distance away in case the ass kicking started.

"Okay, thanks to Chin here, we've hooked you up with a pair of GPS tracking tags. In conjunction with CCTV and satellite observations, we'll know exactly where you are to within a couple of inches," McGee explained as he punched up an aerial view of the area on the large monitor and pointed to the two blips stood within the building they were in.

"Be aware that we will be watching you at all times," Gibbs scowled, "And if I feel that you're compromising the mission in any way, you will be taken out of the equation."

Malachi only nodded silently. "Very well. Are we free to leave now?" he asked, simply wishing to get back to his work.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve added frowning. "Go."

Malachi made a quick dash for the exit, yet Liat took her time to wave at Ziva with a superior smirk on her face before joining her partner.

"Why do I feel that they are going to try to disable their trackers?" Danny questioned.

"Don't worry. I slipped in another in their watches when we brought them in. They won't know the difference between one chip and another in the models they had. It was perfect," Chin replied with a grin as smug as Liat's was as she left.

"That's my cousin!" Kono grinned, high-fiving Chin. "So what now?"

"Grab your gear, we're rolling," Gibbs said simply. "McGee, you monitor their movements from here, keep us appraised. Chin..."

"I get it, I'll back him up," he nodded, though he wasn't completely happy about it.

The older man grinned and shook his head. "No, you and I are together as we follow. I need one of you techno-babble people to work the computer thing while we stay on their heels. Reminding them that we're watching."

"You got it," Chin nodded.

"McGarrett, you take Kono and DiNozzo. Work the Owens' angle. That asshole from yesterday - something about that house he mentioned isn't settling well."

"On it," Steve nodded, "Call if you need a hand."

Danny spun around with his finger in the air pointing at himself. "Hello! What about me? I may not be familiar with these people but I am not an idiot either."

"You two," Gibbs said, looking at Danny and Ziva. "Go back and stay on Blackadder. After those pictures on your phone, you will need to maintain that cover since you said she got a good look at you in that restaurant."

"Pictures?" Steve repeated, turning to look at his blushing partner and his longtime friend who only shrugged a shoulder at him.

"I can explain," Danny said, holding his hands up.

"No time, just keep your hands to yourself this time. And watch your ass," Steve said as Kono and DiNozzo made their way to the exit. "And you!" he said to Ziva. "I'll see you later."

She only laughed as she nudged Danny forward with her shoulder. "Have fun and do not kill DiNozzo. Please?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He only looked back at her for a moment before smiling quickly and ran off. Gibbs' latest grouping of the teams would certainly result in a _little _blood spill. Only question was _who's blood_?


	10. Chapter 10

"So how long do you think we're going to have to play newlyweds?" Danny asked as he parked the car out of sight, requiring them to have to walk around the building.

"However long it takes. We need to speak to the hotel manager," Ziva said as she walked half a step ahead of him, the wheels in her head turning with suspicion.

He looked at her for a second. "Aside from getting security footage - why do I have a feeling that I don't like what you are thinking?"

She glanced back at Danny with a smile. "Because you have worked with Steve McGarrett long enough. Come on. I'm just going to see if he could put in a fake reservation that shows we arrived yesterday morning to cover our stay. We'll get a room on the same floor, have some room service and see if we can get someone to bring us some equipment later if necessary."

The man froze as he stared at the woman as she continued walking. "I'm a dead man. Yep. You are going to be the catalyst that makes Super SEAL Steve to actually snap and kill me finally."

"Steve will not hurt you," Ziva laughed. "He knows how it is to be undercover and the necessary methods to maintain covers." When she finished talking, she quickly called McGee with a smile. "McGee? Can you create background profiles real quick for Danny and I? - Yes, it is just as a precaution. You can call Abby to help. - Monitor them and try to backstop any searches for I suppose five years? No, make it ten. Blackadder may be paranoid enough to insist on more. - Names? - Nice McGee. Really nice. You better pray that Gibbs is there to protect you when I see you again. Goodbye."

"What did you do?" Danny asked as he pulled his badge from his belt and shoved it into his pants pocket.

Ziva smiled sweetly. "I had McGee create aliases for us in case Blackadder or someone else tries to run background on us. Even facial recognition software for the time being will come back under the new names until this is over."

"Okay...so - what is our new names, _Dear_?" he asked.

She let out an irritated breath and looked around, avoiding the man's eyes. "Jason and Aracely Tibbs. McGee decided to play with the names he had in mind for his new book. Unfortunately this now makes me even less thrilled over the concept he may have finally come up with for him to say that."

"Do I really look like a Jason?" he pulled a face. "Aracely I get, very exotic, very you. But Jason?"

"Which is why it has me more than a little concerned over the book idea he has because _Steve_ is very much a _Jason_," she replied with a strained smile. "So - it is not like we have much time to call and debate names with McGee now. Let's go talk to the manager and get in place."

"Alriiiight," Danny replied as he followed her to the desk. Fortunately the receptionists must have changed shifts because the girl they dealt with originally was replaced by a native man. "Hello - Maleko. We were just wondering if we may be able to speak with the hotel manager please?" he asked nicely.

"May I ask what it is in regards to Sir?"

Danny looked to Ziva who only smiled and winked before he took a breath. "Well my lovely bride and I arrived yesterday and we enjoyed the cafe outside for lunch and well - our trip was very -"

"Improvised," Ziva offered as she sidled up beside him with her arm around his waist. "We eloped. Isn't he so sweet?"

The man chuckled with a hint of nervousness behind it. "Yes well, we enjoyed the service we received and would like to book a room but I have a few questions for the manager regarding security. I - just want to make sure my lovely lady here is safe if I have to make a run to the store or deal with some business."

"Sir, I assure you that this resort is one of the safest places on the island. Our security rating is so high that the Government has allocated this building as a Tsunami Shelter," Maleko explained as if reading it from a receptionists training manual.

"That's all well and good," Danny smiled, "And I appreciate that. But I'd -sorry honey- we'd really like to see your manager as there are more questions that we have just to be sure if this is the place for us."

Maleko looked between them before nodding with a smile. "Of course. Just have a seat and I will get him for you," he said before picking up the phone to call the office.

A few minutes later, a portly white gentleman walked into reception and was pointing in the direction of the Tibbs'.

"I'm Walter Harris, the manager here. How can I help you folks?" he asked with a bored smile.

"Yes," Ziva smiled as she stood up and reached for Danny's hand. "Do you have some place private that we can address our concerns before we book a suite?"

Walter frowned for a moment before thinking it over, hopefully he could convince them to stay in the Honeymoon Suite. At $2800 a night, he would kiss their feet to secure the booking. "Come on up to my office."

She smiled as she followed the man, her eyes taking everyone in that was in the lobby and that they passed on the way. "How long have you been manager here Mr. Harris?" she asked conversationally as the trio walked.

"Around six years," Harris replied happily. "Back then we didn't have the cable tv hook-ups in every room. 1500 channels, including an extensive sports and leisure package."

"Oooh, baseball?" Danny asked, his interest in the conversation suddenly piqued.

"Oh yes sir, we have major and minor league feeds from the US and Asia," Harris added, his smile broadening. _Almost got 'em_.

"That sounds simply delightful. I lose my new husband not to another woman but a television," Ziva sighed playfully as they reached the office doors.

"Well Ma'am we have a wide variety of activities here at the resort. How about a couple's spa treatment? Or perhaps a candlelight dinner at the rooftop restaurant?" Walter smiled as they entered his office. Sitting behind his desk, he directed their attention to the two office chairs on the other side of it "Please, why don't you have a seat."

The couple followed him in and settled in the plush seats across from his desk with a plastered smile on their faces. Each of them had their hands on their badges, ready to turn the tables so that at least one person in the hotel was aware of the investigation in some way. Ziva waited for the older man to take his seat before they broke the man's bubble.

"Mister Harris," she began as she pulled out her wallet badge. "I am with NCIS and working with the Five-0 task force on an investigation that involves one of your guests. We are - asking for your _discreet_ cooperation in this matter."

"Do you have a warrant?" Harris' shoulders slumped. _So much for the $2800 a day..._

"We do not require one under the Patriot Act, however we can have one signed by a federal judge within five minutes if need be," Ziva replied. "The woman we are following has been linked to a number of terrorist groups. All we require is a room - which will be paid for I assure you - and discretion in the matter. Any records regarding our stay would require to reflect our arrival of yesterday morning under specific names."

"And if I choose not to cooperate?" Harris replied, "Our guests are entitled to their privacy."

Danny not so surreptitiously pulled out his hand cuffs. "We arrest you for hindering a federal investigation. You may or may not end up on a one way trip to Gitmo, although I hear the weather is lovely there this time of year. We have no need to bother _any_ of your guests. We just wish to follow one. One that we have confirmed been meeting with known operatives in a very high level group in your very own hotel and has been trading sensitive information about your own government to the bad guys. Now you can be grouped with them or you can be considered a hero at the end of the day for assisting in catching these people. The choice is up to you."

Harris considered Danny's words for a few moments before turning to his computer and logging in. "Can I have the guests name?"

"We will be staying as Jason and Aracely Tibbs," Ziva shared with a smile, reaching over to pat Danny's hand for a job well done.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Tibbs be requiring the use of the honeymoon suite or a regular room?" Harris asked, taking his last shot.

She looked over at her partner for the task and shrugged a shoulder. "It would sell our cover to her should she get suspicious."

Danny knew that the room was expensive and wasn't sure if he could get that kind of approval to the Governor to expense, although she was quick to put up the NCIS team at the resort. "Sure," he said, praying silently that Steve wouldn't kill him again.

Ziva chuckled as she pulled out a black credit card that Vance had given her before she left, for emergencies. It had no limit on it and no name which often was known for being issued to someone of great importance by the credit company. "You can use this card on the account in case our suspect attempts to have your system hacked for information."

Harris paused for a moment and went wide eyed. That was the last thing the resort needed. "T-th-thank you," he said simply. "Will the happy couple require assistance with their luggage?"

"No thank you. If we are lucky, we won't be here for more than two days," Ziva answered. "Of course we do expect discretion. Do not speak of the situation to any of your staff. We are simply another pair of guests."

"Understood Mrs Tibbs," Harris smiled before tapping his nose. Picking up the phone, he dialled the receptions extension. "Maleko, would you be so kind as to prepare the Honeymoon Suite key for Mr and Mrs Tibbs, and have Shona show them to their room."

* * *

><p>The drive out to the docks was a quiet one. Every so often Steve would catch DiNozzo giving him the evil eye from the back seat and Kono could cut the tension in the truck with a knife. Steve could understand that the man wanted to protect his partner, it was his job and they were friends as well as colleagues, but he felt that there was more to it than Tony wanting to make sure Ziva didn't get hurt.<p>

Tony on the other hand was comparing McGarrett to Yoko Ono at that moment. For the longest time he had sensed a change in Ziva. Even before the problems with Rivkin, they had drifted further apart. That's not to say that they hadn't had their _moments_. Since returning from Somalia, there were times when he'd almost broke the rule and he knew that she had come close to doing the same.

Kono wondered whether or not she'd have to _attempt_ to break up a fight if they came to blows. She figured she could knock DiNozzo on his ass, but holding back a trained SEAL was another question.

"So uh, how long have you worked for NCIS?" Steve asked, hoping to break the ice.

Tony clenched his jaw before answering tensely. "Going on eleven years," he said.

"Where you a LEO before that or did you come from the Forces, like Gibbs?" Steve asked, wanting to be anywhere else but his truck at that particular moment.

"I worked with Baltimore PD before Gibbs recruited me," Tony replied briefly. "Look, you don't have to make nice. We'll _all_ be out of here soon enough."

_Don't be so sure of that_, Steve thought for a moment as the truck pulled up to the dock gatehouse. "Fair enough, let's just do what needs to be done, then you and your team can get back to D.C."

"Sounds good to me," Tony muttered before the truck was waved through.

It wasn't long before the HPD powerboat was cruising up the coast with Steve at the wheel. Kono and Tony sat on the passenger bench to the rear of the boat in silence yet again.

"You're not as talkative as you were when we first met," Kono said suddenly. "Is something wrong?" She hoped that the sound of the boats engines would mask their conversation from McGarrett's ears.

"Not with you," he replied, staring at the back of McGarrett's head as if he was hoping it would burst into flames.

"You know, McGarrett's a good guy. If you'd stop pounding your chest long enough to realise it, the two of you might actually get along," Kono shook her head. "He's been nice enough with you."

"Sure he has, because Ziva probably asked him to," Tony flashed her a smile. "I've done this job long enough to know when someone wants to take me on but can't."

"You're imagining things," Kono sighed. "Do you get this jealous with everyone Ziva chooses to see."

"_Jealous_! Ha! Don't make me laugh," Tony lied. "Ziva's a grown woman, she can date whoever she wants."

"You just wish she would date you," Steve said as he powered the engines down. "We're almost there."

"Almost?" Kono frowned, exchanging looks with both men.

"Before we go snooping around, I need to know that you have our backs," Steve spoke to the man specifically.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Tony said, standing. "Of course I have your backs."

"You sure? Because the moment you realised Ziva and I are close, you've been looking at me like I'm your worst enemy," Steve argued. "Right now, I can't trust you to have my back or hers if shit hits the fan so until we get passed whatever problems you seem to have with me, we're not going any further."

"Are you serious?" Tony growled, "We have a job to do, if Gibbs were here-."

"He'd be saying the same thing, now we can either talk about this or you can stay behind while Kono and I get the job done," Steve snapped.

"Boss, can't this wait?" Kono asked as she stood between them. "He's right, we have a job to do."

Steve glared at Kono for a moment and she backed away. He turned his attention back to Tony and said "Ziva and I _are_ close. I care about her more than you'd ever understand. I get that you're trying to protect her but-."

"No, you don't get it!" Tony scoffed, "She's my partner, but she is also my friend and a whole lot more besides. For the longest time I thought that our relationship would never be as strong as it once was and _just_ when we started to find some common ground again, she flies out here and into your waiting arms."

"Tony, I'm sorry, but from what I understand, you had your shot, you had more than one shot and look where you are?" Steve stared him down, "You say she's important to you, and I believe you. But unless you can show her that you're happy for her and move on, she's better off without you."

Kono pursed her lips as she watched the argument fly from one man to the other and even she knew that if their new friend was there to witness this, Ziva would not react so nicely to _both_ of them.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony balled up a fist and threw it in Steve's direction but the SEAL's reflexes, coupled with the choppy waters rocking the boat sent the NCIS agent toppling to the deck.

"Look brah. I just want Ziva to be happy. She deserves as much. Whether it be here in Hawaii - with or without me, or in D.C., it's up to her. I'm not your enemy," Steve sighed as he watched the man for a moment before extending his hand out. "I would think that we are alike there."

Tony thought about it for a moment before taking his hand and getting to his feet. "I just don't want to lose her. I mean, look who I'm up against. You live in paradise, you have your own team... I just don't want to lose her..."

"I know you don't. This is the first week I've seen her since we worked together _years_ ago. If she just wanted to be friends with me, I'm cool with that. I can live with it - as long as she and I remain friends and keep in touch this time. And - and you wouldn't lose her. I can see it whenever she speaks of you and the team. She loves you all. You're her family. I highly doubt that she would just cut you all out of her life again. Not after all you've done for her."

Tony took a seat and mulled over what Steve had said. So maybe she hadn't made any firm plans after all. He knew at that moment that he and Ziva would have to talk and it wouldn't be the most pleasant conversation. "Can we just go now, please?" he asked. "I've got your backs on this, I promise."

"Alright," Steve nodded before taking the helm once again. He debated whether or not to tell Ziva what just happened. If he did, he would leave it to Tony to tell her his side, of course. But the two of them fighting over her wouldn't sit well with Ziva David, not by a long shot. "I think right now, aside from our own thing here, we should be more concerned about my partner's safety. He's playing her boyfriend or whatever on their tail."

"Of all the people Ziva could be partnered with for that assignment, Gibbs had to pair her with Williams. The guy looks like he's gonna pee his pants whenever she looks at him," Tony smirked.

"Oh that's because he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs when she first got here. She threatened to break them if he didn't," Kono grinned, relieved that her boss managed to reach some sort of middle ground with the guy.

"Oooh... rookie mistake," Tony visibly winced. "Even McGee wouldn't make a mistake like that... more than a couple of times anyway."

"I'm wondering what pictures Gibbs was talking about at the office," Steve admitted. "Of course though, I believe it was Ziva who would have initiated whatever happened, knowing her."

"If its anything like our first stakeout together, your boy's in trouble," DiNozzo sighed, caught up in the memory for a moment. "But never mind him, I wonder how Gibbs and Chin are getting on."

"Exchanging stories about the teams," Steve and Kono replied similarly before laughing. "Chin is probably giving all the scoop on us knowing him. You ready for the hike Haole?" Kono grinned, slapping Tony on the back in support as he eyed the trail that the group previously trekked the day before.

"I am so going to die," he complained as he pushed forward, praying that Gibbs would let him have the night off when they got back so that he could ice down his feet later.


	11. Chapter 11

"This room is outrageous," Danny said as Ziva waved off the bellhop. "2800 bucks a night... so worth it!" He flopped down onto the emperor sized bed and began searching for the remote to the 80-inch TV hung on the opposite wall.

Ziva rolled her eyes, amused at the man. She went straight for the windows to look out for their person. They managed to get the room number of Blackadder from the manager but unfortunately the man informed them that the floor she was on was either completely booked or rooms were under heavy renovations and closed for safety precautions due to the status of construction. "I will have to have McGee send some equipment. Binoculars in particular. She is in her room and does not appear to be leaving for the day right now," she said, as she eyed the woman sitting on the room's balcony with a book.

"Yeah..." he replied, his focus directed solely on the football game he was not watching. "I'll get right on that... OH COME ON, PASS THE FREAKIN' BALL YA SCHMUCK!"

Ziva looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She very well could have thrown the decorative pineapple basket that was on the table at him but the fruit had done nothing wrong to receive such abuse. Picking up her phone she called McGee herself.

"I need you to send someone over with surveillance equipment. Binoculars, and anything else you think we might need," she said into the phone as she glared at Danny.

"_Having fun playing the wife again?_" McGee teased as he moved about the Five-0 office to collect what he could.

"Loads of fun. The hotel manager set us up in the honeymoon suite," she replied.

"_Oh? Are you going to have to -_"

"Do not say it. No we will not. It is not that kind of mission. Just get us some equipment so that I can watch Blackadder from here. She is on her balcony right now with a book. I believe she may be remaining low for the moment."

"_You got it,_" McGee replied, grinning to himself. "_Do you want me to bring you anything else? Inform Gibbs?_"

"Fill him in, but ah - don't tell him how much the room is costing. I provided the hotel manager with the blanket card that Vance gave us before we left," she replied. "Oh - got to go. Blackadder just went back in to answer the phone."

* * *

><p>"What are they up to now, Chin?" Gibbs asked from the drivers seat of the unmarked surveillance van.<p>

"They're ordering coffee. Malachi's sending a text to Blackadder's cell. _We're here._ Do you think she will come down and keep them involved?" Chin asked from the computer terminal.

"Definitely, she's just letting them stew for a while, probably using the time to work things out with her contacts," Gibbs replied.

"So she was part of your team before Ziva?" Chin asked.

"Long before Ziva came along, and even then she wasn't really part of the team," Gibbs replied, "Things didn't end well for her at NCIS. She spent some time as an Agent Afloat and then went back to the FBI. A buddy of mine who works for the Bureau kept tabs on her for me for a little while, but she stayed under the radar... now I know why."

"Bet'cha didn't see that one coming," Chin sighed as Gibbs' cell began to ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered, his eyes still focused on the cafe area.

"_Hey boss, it's McGee. Ziva and Williams are set up as guests in the hotel. Plain-clothes HPD are going to drop off some surveillance equipment for them within the hour,_" Tim explained. "_Also McGarrett's team have reached the housing complex according to the GPS. The cellular reception is spotty as you know but he will call in on his sat-phone._"

"Good work McGee, do me a favour and check on Abby and Ducky," Gibbs said, wondering if they were having fun playing tourists.

"_Sure thing boss, let me know if you need anything else._" With that, Gibbs snapped his phone shut and returned his attention to the meeting.

"Here she comes," Chin said as they watched Blackadder confidently walk over to the undercover Mossad officer's. "We should be able to listen in."

"Ziva and Williams are moving into position," Gibbs replied before moving into the back of the van and picking up a second headset.

Chin looked up at the monitor and grinned at the sight. "Oh - Danny is going to be getting an earful from McGarrett. Well, maybe if he survives your girl after that look she just shot him. What's her story anyway?"

"You catch the last name of Mossad's Director?" Gibbs asked before taking a long sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"David? Yeah. They're related I take it."

"He's Ziva's father. From the moment she was born, he had her lined up to join the Mossad. Maybe even replace him one day. He had her trained as an assassin, a spy, a soldier... amongst other things," Gibbs said with a blank face.

"No wonder she gets on so well with Steve. Hell, if things don't work out for her at NCIS, she's more than welcome here. She can even pass for a local depending on the neighborhood," Chin smiled slightly.

"Yeah, they're cut from the same cloth alright, except I doubt his childhood was as _difficult_ as hers. Eli David isn't going to make father of the year anytime soon."

Chin put down the camera he was holding and thought about it. "Steve's wasn't so easy either. His father may not have always been there - he was a cop as well. His mother was killed in a car accident, and he's just learning things now about them as the investigation into his dad's murder goes on. The last thing we figured out was that the accident -"

"Wasn't one. Yeah, I can relate. Guess they're more alike than I realised," Gibbs replied thoughtfully. "So tell me Kelly, you seem pretty loyal toward McGarrett when you've only known him a short time. Why is that?"

"Back when I was a beat cop with HPD, I was partnered with Steve's Dad," Chin explained. "He was a good man, I learned a lot from him. When Internal Affairs and I had a _disagreement_, Steve's dad stuck by me, even after I handed over my badge. When he was murdered, I met up with Steve and he gave me a job at Five-0."

"So he earned your loyalty? Good," Gibbs replied simply.

"You're worried about your girl? I get it, but Steve's not in the habit of giving up on people he cares about and I get the feeling that he cares about Ziva a lot," Chin smiled.

"Noticed that too did ya-." Gibbs suddenly frowned, "Looks like they've finally stopped arguing about missing the earlier meeting."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop brushing up against me like that," Danny whispered through a fake smile. "I'm already going to hell with your boyfriend's bootprint on my ass, I don't need another print on my crotch."<p>

"If it were your crotch, I have the distinct feeling that it would be that of a siletto heel," she murmured. "We are supposed to be a newly married couple. Is this your first time undercover?"

"No, of course not," Danny replied as the waitress came with their drink order. "But Hawaii does have laws against indecency in public..."

The two had been leaning against a standing counter, up close and personal with each other as they took turns to watch Blackadder from their position. Ziva had pressed her body against the man's on occasion, more whenever someone looked in their direction and while she knew very well that Danny's look screamed _COP!_, one would not be so - touchy feely if they believed to be on a job. "You would never make it in NCIS or Mossad with this attitude. Sometimes you have to get uncomfortable to get the job done. And it could be fun at the same time. What you and I are doing is nothing more than any other intoxicated tourist or love sick couple that vacations here. Just relax and get into the role. It will be much more believable for everyone around."

With that, something in Danny's mind snapped and he lunged forward, kissing her passionately just as Blackadder seemed to look in their direction.

In the van, both Chin and Gibbs leaned back in their seats laughing. "Whoa! I didn't think Danny had it in him!" Chin laughed as he shoved a handful of trail mix in his mouth. "I hope Steve doesn't go and look at these tapes later. We'll be planning _a lot_ of funerals then."

"I'd be more concerned about what she'll do to him when they're alone," Gibbs shook his head. If only DiNozzo was here to see this.

"What do you think she'll do? She did just finish telling him to get in the role. Have you guys done things like this before?" he laughed.

"Stakeouts don't happen nearly as often as DiNozzo hopes they would. When we get back to the office, be sure to ask him about his first undercover assignment with Ziva," Gibbs grinned. "You won't believe half of it."

Unlike earlier, the van and the team with their eyes on the target were all wired up for communication and they heard everything. "Tony would not say a word Gibbs. He knows better than do to that. He had met my knee then and would meet my fist next."

"I'm sure he would," Gibbs replied with a grin, "But let's stay focused on our friends for now. You can deal with the fireworks later."

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva smiled, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she looked back at the table that Malachi and Liat were seated at by the hostess. "Are you having a good time _Dear_?" she asked, reaching up to lightly tap on his chin.

"I'm so going to hell for this," Danny muttered to himself before looking into Ziva's eyes. "Of course honeybear. Now we don't have to go telling Steve about this, do we?"

"It is all for the good of the mission. I will deal with him. You do not have to worry about it," she smiled.

"That's easy for you to say, he never got you shot," Danny replied as Malachi, Liat and Blackadder got up from their table and began to make their way to the parking lot.

"How would you know that?" Ziva asked as she signaled for their check. "He did not tell you of how we had met originally?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Undisclosed Location, Vietnam, 21:00 hours local time, 24 August, 2001<span>_

As a tropical storm battered their surroundings, Steve was glad that he was inside the run down shack that the locals called _the bar_, rather than waiting with Sam and the rest of his SEAL Team. At the behest of Admiral Cartwright and with some help from an an NCIS agent named Shepard, he was here to meet with a Mossad contact with regard to an Israeli terrorist cell operating in the area who had been looking to procure the makings of a dirty bomb.

Fortunately, the locals stayed out of his way, to them he was just a tourist. The local militia were another story however. They'd been hounding him since he arrived in town earlier that day.

Ziva slowly made her way into the door, Michael Rivkin a step behind her, as she kept her head down and made a quick assessment of the people in the shack. Satisfied that they were more interested in themselves than anyone that came in, the two made their way to the back of the room where there was a bar built of mud and brick.

"Do you know who the person is we are to speak with?" Michael asked her quietly into her ear.

"An American. My contact was unable to give much information at the time. He will show," she replied as she ordered one of the few local drinks she was confident in pronouncing correctly.

Aware of everything going on in the room, McGarrett spotted the newcomers just as the barman placed another bottle of piss that passed for beer in front of him.

Sitting for nearly an hour, Ziva slowly grew impatient from waiting for the contact to visit. She knew they had arrived quite early, even considering the storm that raged outside. Michael tried to calm her but it was not coming across so receptive. "Perhaps your American friend set you up. I said from the beginning that you should not have trust in them. They will turn on you the first moment they get," he complained as he threw back another shot and ignored the glare she gave him.

"Jenny has given me no reason that her word is untrue. If she said her contact would be here, he will be here," she warned in their native tongue.

Michael snorted and looked around, not caring, especially about the man that was dressed in beggars rags and kept his head low behind him. "The Americans are nothing more than pigs that are out for our oil. We would do better on our own..."

_Bingo_, Steve thought, pushing himself away from the bar. Turning to face the mouthy Israeli, he stepped up behind him, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Last time I checked, you called us," he whispered so that they both could hear.

"Remove your hands from him," Ziva immediately reacted, having pulled out her weapon already and had it fixed on the stranger.

As soon as people spotted the gun, they scattered. The distraction was enough to give Steve the opportunity to push the mouthy one up against the wooden support beam to his partner's left and kick the 9 mil out of her hand. Dropping into a defensive posture he stared directly into her eyes and said, "Pull a weapon on me again and I'll make you pay for it."

"You are joking, right?" The woman scoffed before striking him in the throat hard with her fist despite being considerably shorter than the man.

Pushed several steps back, Steve coughed a couple of times before replying in a croaky voice. "You punched me in the throat. Don't make me hurt you. Your friend was blowing your cover for crying out loud, I had to do something."

"Excuse me? But it is the common belief of those around these parts if you paid enough attention and those that travel through here. Perhaps you should return to your people," she warned carefully, narrowing her eyes on him as she took a defensive stance in front of Michael while he recovered from the stranger's attack.

"So your people really believe that. I suppose you don't need our help afterall. I'll be sure to send Shepard your regards," he said before he walked back toward the bar.

Ziva's eyes flashed over at the name. "When did you arrive because I know I did not see you enter," she said carefully as she stood straight but held herself in preparation for attack.

"You weren't supposed to," he replied simply before placing some money on the bar. "My team had you pegged from the moment you set up shop across the street. Pretty sloppy." The truth was, Sam spotted the mouthy Israeli by chance earlier that day and relayed the information to Steve. Had he not have spotted him, they probably wouldn't have known the Mossad officers were even there.

"Maybe you were to know of _that_ location," she smiled, knowing what he referred to. Her partner had set up that apartment but she secured another one just on the edge of the city with more than enough cover.

"If that's the case then you _are_ sloppy," he replied. "You don't gain anything by giving your position away in a situation like this and you know it. Now you can either tell me what you know now or I can be on my way. You can then explain to your superiors why an Israeli terrorist cell made you look like a bunch of fools."

"Despite you and I having a mutual acquaintance, how do I know that I can trust you with what I know?" she asked back, her lips pulling back as she approached him, leaving Michael behind complaining.

"Because I'm the only one willing to help you," he said simply.

* * *

><p><em><span>Honolulu, Hawaii, present day<span>_

"I still can't believe it," Danny said as they drove in the convertible. When HPD brought them their equipment, McGee had included a set of keys to a new rental that he got authorization for from Vance after the man had filled him in.

"Believe it," Ziva smiled softly. "McGee does pay attention to Tony from time to time. What self respecting honeymooning couple would drive anything but a convertible while vacationing in Hawaii? That aside, if they ran the plates on your Charger, it would come back to you."

"He's a smart one," Danny nodded, "You'd think that a guy with his skills would be working for Microsoft or Apple."

"He is happy where he is at with the team," she said. "He has done remarkably well given the circumstances he gets placed in time to time. Such as that case I mentioned the first afternoon when he was at the women's prison. He pretty much was the only one on that situation."

"Well, next time you talk to him, tell him thanks from me," Danny smiled, finding a new level of respect for the computer wizard. "Has there been any word from Gibbs about where they're going?"

"_Nothing yet Ziva_," Gibbs reported, having had been listening to their conversation the entire time.

"No," she relayed the message.

Danny was about to respond when his cell phone rang. It was Rachel's phone calling, which either meant she wanted to _speak_ to him, or Grace wanted to talk. "Detective Williams."

"_Danno! Stan got me a new camera!_" she greeted her father happily. "_You should see it! It's pink and it has a lot of glitter flowers on it._"

"Monkey! Hey! That's great!" Danny smiled a broad genuine smile. "Have you taken lots of pictures?" Of course he hated the fact that her stepfather was showering her with gifts, but the sound of his little girl's voice could brighten the worst days of his life.

"_Yep. I took pictures of Mr. Hoppy and of Mommy and Stan, and of the fishies. I just need pictures of you now. And of Uncle Steve, and Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono..._"

"Well, I thought that on Saturday we can all go watch another football game. Eat some popcorn and cotton candy. Maybe we can get a picture of you with the mascot and cheerleaders? What do you think?" he asked. Although the weekend was another week away, he had something to look forward to.

Ziva smiled as she looked up at the man. She do hope they would be able to close the case before then so that he could keep that promise.

"_Sure. I just have to ask Mommy. She said something about movies but I'll tell her that I want to go to the game with you_," Gracie replied, sounding as if she was suddenly distracted.

"You do that sweetheart," he smiled before mouthing a quick _sorry_ to Ziva. He was supposed to be working after all.

She shook her head and waved him off as she looked back out the window at the woman's car a few spaces ahead. Tapping on Danny's arm, she pointed to the coffee shop where Blackadder was pulling into for him to follow. "I'll go in. You stay here," she said quickly before slipping out of the car and leaving her gun behind before he had the chance to object.

"Uh, Gracie, I have to go now. Danno's working but I'll call you back first chance I get. I love you. Bye," he said quickly before hanging up and dialing Gibbs. He would have been able to use the ear wig but some how his stopped working back at the hotel and they hadn't had the chance to trade off for a new one. Dialing Chin's number, he waited for him to pick up before going off. "What do these people want me to do now? She just went in there unarmed if this lady gets suspicious and pulls something. I get keeping an eye on the door for visitors but what the hell?"

"Ziva won't need a gun," Gibbs said over the speaker phone as he watched Ziva slip into a booth and pick up the newspaper left there. "Blackadder won't even know she's there."

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked as he tucked her piece into the back of his pants, pulled his shirt over it and made his way to the coffee shop.

"Because I know how good she is," Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Undisclosed Location, Vietnam, 22:40 hours local time, 24 August, 2001<span>_

"So you think that this Ari can find us a link to the cell's base? Someone that can take us there?" Steve asked, folding his arms and leaning against the bar.

"He has said that the group he is working with has nothing to do with the talk going on here. From what we all could come up with is that it is a local group or even someone new, trying to make a name for themselves," Ziva shared. "It is rare that we end up in this area of the world to start with but we both have information for each other that Agent Shepard evidently believed would be beneficial to each of our groups."

"Then I guess we'll need a face to face meeting," Steve said as he walked over to the window and looked outside. "How soon can you arrange it?"

She looked at Michael who glared at the American with disdain. "It could take as long as a week depending on if our contacts are in an area where we can get word to them," she replied. "How is it that you know Agent Shepard?"

"She called my team in to retrieve some information on an arms dealer she's after," he explained. "Afterward we were due to head home for some R&R but she asked us to help with this assignment once she knew you were involved."

"I see, well I will warn you that there is a good chance that for this assignment, there may be no back up. I do know of one person - but it is not easy to get out to the land," Ziva sighed. "It is about a four day walk through the jungle, six days if you wish to stay off the main road for cover."

"My team can ha-," Steve paused as he spotted the Militia Jeep come tearing around the corner. "We've gotta move!"

As he, Ziva and Rivkin moved to the back of the bar, three militia soldiers burst in and started opening fire. Steve pushed Ziva behind the bar and took a shot to the shoulder before managing to double tap the lead soldier in the chest. He dropped behind the bar and checked his shoulder, it wasn't bad but it would need to be treated soon if he didn't want to pass out from blood loss.

Ziva ripped the sleeve from her t-shirt that hadn't gotten wet from the storm and was dry yet. She quickly worked it through his arm and tied it off before pulling out her weapons. Closing her eyes, she listened for the area where the shots were coming from and as she stood, she threw out one of her daggers into the shooter's neck. She and Rivkin followed it up with shooting at those remaining. "We need to get out of here," she spoke to no one in particular.

The bartender who she had been nice with when they arrived, and impressed by her ability to speak his language, had too ducked under the bar. Waving her and the two men she sat with, he revealed a very well hidden trap door that one really would not know was there at all, it was concealed so well. "Hide," he said in broken English, holding the hatch open.

Rivkin was the first to duck into the hatch, quickly followed by Steve and finally Ziva and the bartender before it was closed and locked from the inside. The group quickly made it deep into the darkness as the bartender stumbled along the wall searching for something. Suddenly the room was lit but fire as he held a torch proudly. "Hide!" he repeated, pointing towards an opening in the room that was a narrow tunnel away from the building.

"Cám ơn," Steve told the bartender with a grateful smile as they reached the tunnel and moved further and further away from the militia.

The bartender nodded several times until they reached the grate covering the tunnel. With a swift kick from both Ziva and McGarrett, they were free and clear. The bartender ran off toward another group of buildings while Steve, Ziva and Rivkin headed into the jungle and out of sight.

The three kept moving as far away, as fast as they could in the rains while they could. "There are caves, I am sure of it," Ziva repeated as she persisted in one direction towards the mountains almost as if she was tracking by radar.

"Ziva, we need to find a way to get word to our people," Michael called after her as he struggled to keep up with her.

"No, we need to find someplace dry and lay low for awhile. Then we need to get the American medical aid," she replied, turning to look back at the men. "Are you okay?" she yelled out to Steve who appeared to fall behind some.

"I'll be okay, so long as we can reach my team, my medic can patch me up," Steve explained as he followed her. "Are _you_ okay?"

Ziva looked at him for a long moment before nodding quickly. "I am fine. Once we get somewhere dry, I will look at the wound." Turning back around, she started forward again heading for the mountain.

"You have field medic training?" he asked as they moved over the rough terrain. Steve having to stop to help Rivkin with his good arm.

"I have experience in the field," she answered cryptically. During her time in the Israelie army, she had to dig out more than enough bullets from her fellow soldiers.

"Huh, you _are_ good," he grinned, scanning her body with his eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p><em><span>Honolulu, Hawaii, present day<span>_

Just as soon as Danny entered the cafe, he was roughly pulled into Ziva's booth and a menu was tossed at him. "Ziva, what the hell! Why did you leave your piece in the car?" he whispered, only to receive a kick to the shin. "ACK!"

"I told you to stay in the car," she whispered back.

"And I would have, had to brought your gun," he muttered, "If anything happened to you, it would've been my ass on the line. It's bad enough with Steve, if he wouldn't have killed me, your boss would have!"

"I can handle myself without anything on me _Jason_," she said. "My boss knows that. It is not the first time I have gone into a situation unarmed." Her eyes locked on his for a moment before sighing. "Just - order something. It appears this is the location where she meets her cartel contact. I think we are waiting for that person now."

"Oh my god... look at this crap. Spam fritters, spam and eggs, spam salad, spam, spam, spam... it's not even real meat!" he sighed. "I'll have to tell McGarrett about this place, he'll _love_ it."

Ziva chuckled. "No, no. I know Steve hates spam. If he tells you otherwise, he is simply pulling your yarn," she said. "The shrimp salad sounds safe enough, yes?"

"I guess I'll have the same," he replied, snapping the menu shut just as a waitress came over. Giving their order, they sat and waited for whatever might happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve moved up toward the house that their detainee had indicated as a place of interest. Even on the rough terrain he was closely followed by Kono, DiNozzo however was having trouble.

"Why couldn't I go with the Chin guy? Gibbs would have done much better with you guys here than me. I feel like I'm going to die," Tony complained as he stopped to catch his breath in the elevation and humidity.

"You're not going to die, DiNozzo," Kono grinned, "It's just your body's way of telling you that you need to do more cardio."

"No. What I need is an air conditioner and a bath of ice because I am going to be hurting _a lot_if I live through this," he replied as he sucked in gulps of air. "God if Ziva does choose to stay, I'll have mixed feelings about visiting. Big time. See on one hand, I'd hate seeing her with you, but all the hot chicks on the beach...very promising."

Steve didn't respond, he crouched down and drew his weapon. "We've got company," he whispered as he observed several locals leaving the house.

Tony instantly shut up and pulled out his Sig to ready himself. He kept his eye on McGarrett as he didn't have any angle on the property from where he was. "Number?" he whispered back as quietly as he could.

McGarrett held up four fingers before pointing in the direction of some dense foliage. Keeping an eye on the four locals as Kono and Tony moved away from them, he slowly made his way toward the hiding spot.

"So what do we do now boss?" Kono whispered as they made it to the safety of the bushes.

"Bigger question is how much more armed are they to us? I only have my Sig and two clips aside from the one already in my weapon," Tony commented softly.

"We're outgunned, I saw an AK, and a 12-gauge. We'd be nuts not to suspect that the others are seriously packing. If I had my gear I could maybe thin out the herd but I can't put you two at risk," Steve replied as he took another cautious look at the group.

"So we need bigger guns or reinforcements," Kono said. "I doubt even Chin could arrange back up that quickly."

"Take Tony and call McGee, see if he can get us some support," he told Kono, passing her his sat-phone. "I'll keep an eye on our friends."

"Nah man. We can't leave you here by yourself. I may not like you very much right now but I still wouldn't do that. Let's back off as a group and call for help," Tony suggested. "We'll come back."

Steve considered what Tony said for a moment before slipping his phone back into his utility belt. "Alright, stay low and watch your step. Kono, take point."

The girl nodded as she began to make the hike back quickly, taking to the trees and rocks like a pro. Tony set on after her with McGarrett on their six. Heading downhill was much easier for the east coast man than fighting with gravity. He almost took a tumble a couple times but easily righted himself up and pushed on with the release of a few choice words about the terrain.

Once they made it back down to the shoreline, they boarded the powerboat. "I don't like leaving like this," McGarrett sighed. "But I guess if they didn't kill me, Ziva would have."

"Gibbs would bring you back from the dead to kill you himself for hurting her like that," Tony added with a smile at the thought. "Maybe I should have just not said anything..." he continued thoughtfully, but with a small smirk that let the man know he was clearly joking.

"Your hilarious, really," Steve shook his head, "You sure you're not from Jersey?"

"Close enough - New York," he grinned back.

McGarrett piloted the boat away from the dock slowly so that the motors wouldn't alert the armed men, but once they were out of range he poured on the speed as he wondered just how Ziva and Danny were getting on.

* * *

><p>"McGoo! How you doing all comfy up in the office with the air conditioning and shade?" Tony greeted as the group returned to the Five-0 office and went straight for the water cooler before collapsing into one of the plush leather chairs.<p>

"So, how did your trip go?" McGee asked with a smile as he double checked the computer for everyone's locations.

"It was..." the agent started to reply before making a face.

Tim smiled lightly. "That good, huh?"

"Once Tony and Boss stopped beating their chests everyone got along pretty good. Until the people that are at the house we went to check out came out heavily loaded," Kono said as she sat herself.

"So we're going to need need to arrange for _a lot_ of back up and gear up with something that packs a lot more power than a Sig," Tony added. "McGarrett said the ones he saw had AKs, but I wouldn't doubt that is _all_."

"Well, there are a number of military groups that train on the island. I can see if Director Vance can get us authorization to call in one of the SEAL teams training," McGee said as he reached over the table to pull the phone closer to him to make the call.

Steve had just walked back in at hearing McGee's suggestion and nodded approvingly. "Sounds good. How good are you at hacking?" he asked.

"He's only the best," Tony smirked. "Tell him McHack. Tell him about hacking the Pentagon, FBI, Homeland Security, CIA and the Mossad."

McGarrett and Kono turned back to the man with wide eyes. "Wow - that's - a lot," he said. "And you never got caught?"

"I got caught, once, or twice. But the CIA one was sanctioned," McGee pointed out, glaring at his teammate. "Where is it you want me to get into?" he asked as Steve scribbled the address of the house they were checking out earlier.

"I don't need to know," he said, patting his back. "Just get me what you can. Do you know how the others are doing?"

"Uh - they are at a coffee shop in Holualoa," Tim replied, refreshing the GPS tracker.

Steve looked at him with a frown. "Holuakoa Cafe?"

The computer specialist double checked and nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

McGarrett only smiled as he scratched at the corner of his mouth in thought. "Hey DiNozzo. You in the mood to do a coffee run with me?" he asked.

Tony frowned, unsure of whether it was a good idea. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like McGarrett. Under different circumstances they probably could have been good friends and they were coming to some sort of common ground with regard to Ziva. The problem was that if Blackadder was to catch DiNozzo at the coffee shop, things could get messy. "Uh, you sure?"

"Sure thing. Let's go. We'll bring some back and I'm sure your boss would like some as well," Steve said as he went into his office. "I just need to change my shirt."

"See, that's another reason why I couldn't live out here full time. I'd go through two or three shirts in a day!" Tony grinned before checking his own sweat-soaked frame. "But now that you mention it..."

"Boss keeps a drawer full of fresh shirts. Usually they end up ripped or bloody from kicking ass," Kono chuckled as she pushed herself up to help with coordinating information with HPD.

Steve grabbed an extra t-shirt that was still in its packaging and tossed it at the man. "You get used to it. I don't notice the heat anymore," he grinned.

"Thanks," Tony replied with a genuinely grateful smile before slipping off his current shirt.

"Bring me back an iced coconut cafe blend?" Kono asked as she watched her friend and boss double check his pockets.

He only grinned at her in response before turning back to DiNozzo. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go," Tony replied as he covered his weapon with the shirt. "Kono, you sure you're gonna be okay stuck here with McGruff the crime dog?"

"We'll be fine," she laughed. "Have fun you two. Oh wait! Here," she added as McGee held up ear wigs.

"What channel?" Steve asked as they took their wigs and slipped them inside their ears.

"Four," McGee said. "Back up is channel twelve."

"Thanks," Steve nodded as he and Tony made their way out. "What do you want from the cafe?"

"I'm good, but thanks," he smiled. "Just ah - don't kill each other. Please."

"Come on McGee, if I killed him I'd have your boss to deal with. I'm good, but even I have my limits," Steve joked, lacking any reassurance for McGee. Before the computer wizard could respond, they were out the door.

"They're not really gonna kill each other, right?" McGee asked seriously

"They'll be fine," Kono said as she made her way over to eye the data on his computer. "How do you plan on hacking into that house's network?"

Tim frowned as he thought about it. "I actually don't know yet. Might need to call Abby in to help," he sighed as he reached for his cellphone.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as Malachi and Blackadder were in deep conversation about what they couldn't tell. Thankfully Gibbs and Chin were in the van recording every word.<p>

"So tell me about you and Mossad boy over there," Danny said in a low voice as he placed an arm around Ziva's shoulder. "I get the feeling the two of you were pretty close."

"We were once friends," she said softly as she watched carefully. "He - is unpredictable depending on the mission. Tuvia on the other hand, is very. She will do anything to assure the completion of the mission. It does not matter who gets in her way."

"So she's ruthless," Danny nodded. "I bet you could take her though."

Ziva shrugged a shoulder as she recalled their first formal meeting. "That had yet to be determined. My father ended up arriving thus ending the fight to see," she smiled thinly.

"He saved her ass, that's all," Danny grinned as he pressed his lips against her neck just as Blackadder looked in their direction when the cafe's door opened.

Steve made his way in with a smile on his face as he glanced around quickly. He noticed the people in the rear of the sitting area where it was quiet and relatively private before his eyes found his partner and friend. The smile faltered as he stopped to look at the menu and muttered quietly enough to not move his lips. "Having fun _Danno_?"

"_What's happening in there McGarrett?_" Tony asked from outside having had just turned on his own ear wig finally.

"My partner's lips pressed against your partner's neck," Steve muttered, hiding it with a cough.

Danny instantly tensed at the new voices in his ears as he sat straighter. Ziva only laughed as she picked at the muffin they were sharing to feed the man it, mostly to keep his mouth occupied to avoid making a comment that might blow their cover. She readjusted the tourist map as she pointed idly at different areas on it. "You are jealous?" she asked with a smirk, turning slightly to get a look at Steve.

"_No, I'm just surprised he immediately went for 'the spot'_," Steve teased as he almost reached the counter.

"Your partner is a quick learner," was all she said, smiling up at Danny again who was afraid to say anything.

"_Spot? You have a spot Ziva?_" Tony asked from the truck, his curiosity piquing.

She rolled her eyes. "You would know my little _hairy butt_," she commented.

"Oh that's a story for later," Steve grinned as his turn came. "Yes uh, how's your pan fried cat fish today?"

"_Eww_," DiNozzo commented at the visual he got of the order.

"You're right Ziva... he didn't go for one of the _many delicious looking_spam dishes on the menu," Danny said as he moved his arm from around her and put as much distance between them as he could, which was a feat given that he had the window seat.

"_Zivaaa..._" Steve grumbled, afraid to know what she may have said to the man during their day together.

"Don't worry buddy, your secrets are safe," Danny replied. "I'll need them for bribes later."

"_Get your minds back on the assignment_," Gibbs interrupted.

"_Uh, there are two guys about to come in_," Tony said, cutting his boss off. "_Dark suits, one with a briefcase._"

"I see 'em" Steve said as he sat down at an empty booth. "Chin..."

"Running their pictures through facial recognition now," he nodded from his seat at the van's computer. "Just don't hold your breath."

"Danny, see if you can snap off a couple of shots when they sit down, I'll do the same from my end," Steve whispered from behind the menu.

"Yep," was all the man said as he pulled out his phone to place in Ziva's waiting hand as she had the better position.

"They're not local, whoever they are," Steve said as the waitress brought him his order. Quickly switching his phone from the camera to Angry Birds, he looked up at the young local girl and grinned. "This game is so addictive."

The waitress chuckled with a nod. "It is. Let me know if there is _anything_else I can do for you," she said with a wink as she set the plate and coffee mug down for him.

The provocative bend she made was enjoy to cause Ziva's eyes to shoot the woman a death glare she had only ever given Liat in the recent years. "_Enjoy your food Steven McGarrett_," she warned carefully as Danny hid his own smirk behind his drink.

Tony's ears did not miss the tone his partner used. "_Oooh...the full name. Sounds like someone is in the doghouse tonight._"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Steve whispered as he cut a healthy forkful of food. "The last time, I took a bullet for her." With that, he shovelled the fish into his mouth and made certain to give Ziva a big smile as he did so.

"_Do not make me come in there and headslap every single one of you - damn it! Blackadder's making us_," Gibbs growled causing Ziva, Tony and even McGee back at the office listening in all flinch.

* * *

><p><em><span>Undisclosed Location, Vietnam, 21:00 hours local time, 24 August, 2001<span>_

As they settled in the cave, safe from the rain and the militia, they took the time to catch their breaths and let their feet rest before having to focus on their needs for immediate survival.

Ziva and Michael had left the American as they went to try to find enough wood and large intact branches to cover the cave mouth and somehow start a fire for some warmth. It wasn't long before she returned, dumping the armful of wood just inside the rain line where it could dry some before they would figure out a way to make it burn.

Looking over, she frowned as she could see the man's skin growing increasingly more pale as compared to earlier. Pulling out her knife and letting it flip open she slowly made her way over to him, pulling at the impromptu bandage she had tied right after he was hit initially.

"Whoa... wait, what are you doing?" Steve said, his voice a little shaky.

"I am going to remove the bullet," she said simply, pulling out a small piece of wet bamboo she salvaged. "You will need to bite on this. It will hurt."

Placing the bamboo in his mouth, he hoped that Sam and the rest of the team would find their position soon as he knew he'd need antibiotics and a proper dressing for the wound as well as some rations for him and his new friends.

Ziva had to keep a hand firmly over his shoulder to help hold him still as she worked the tip of her knife in to get the projectile out. It was not an easy thing to do, but when she was done, she held her hand over the reopened hole until her partner returned to help as she wanted to tear more of her under shirt, knowing it was the cleanest they had to use as a bandage. "Breathe through it," she said softly. "I do not believe it hit any major blood vessels so that is good."

"Drop the knife!" an American voice ordered from behind her. The sound of an assault rifle being cocked echoed throughout the cave.

She turned her head slightly towards the voice. "Who are you?" she demanded as she readjusted to balance herself to maintain her pressure on the shoulder better.

"I'm the man with a rifle pointed at your skull, my buddy here has your friend in his sights, now you can either drop the knife, or it's gonna get real," the bald-headed African American growled.

"Pham?" Steve looked up, breathing heavily with the bamboo still between his teeth.

"You okay Lieutenant?" he asked with a frown as he kept his rifle trained on the girl.

Spitting the wood out, Steve sat up and winced. "Sam where's Daniels?"

"Stay down. The wound has not yet clotted," Ziva growled at the impatient man, moving with him to keep her hand firmly over the bleeding.

"He's on his way," Sam stepped forward, lowering his rifle momentarily. "Caplan, tell Daniels to move his ass, the Lieutenant's been shot."

"On it, Chief," the SEAL named Caplan said, lowering the weapon he had trained on Michael and reached for his radio.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I, L.T.?" Sam asked with a grin as he retrieved his own field med kit from his equipment pack and placed it beside McGarrett. "I take it that you two are the people we were sent to the ass end of hell to meet?"

"Ziva David," she said with a curt nod, saying her name for the first time. "Do you have a dry bandage? I just finished digging out the bullet when you so kindly interrupted."

"CPO Sam Hanna, US Navy SEALS," he nodded as he handed her a bandage, "I see you and the Lieutenant already _met_. Who shot him?"

She didn't say anything as she shot him a glare before tying the clean bandage tightly around the man's shoulder. "I do not care for names. It was the a rebel sect of the local militia," she said eventually after she double checked to make sure that the wound was secured. Falling back on her heel she rubbed her face with the back of her bloodied hand as she eyed the group more closely for the first time. "How did you find us?"

"Got wind of some trouble at the bar, moved in to check it out. Caught you and your boy there heading back here," he explained simply.

"It was you that was following us in the woods?" Michael questioned, having believed that he had heard things as they ran.

"Caplan and I watched your backs while Daniels, Hawkins and Fredricks doubled back to keep an eye on the Militia's movements. Don't worry, they've got no idea where you are," Sam replied as Steve tried sitting up again.

"Yes well, it is best that we stay here and ride it out. It is the safest until the storm is over. It will only get worse," Ziva said, hearing the wind picking up and pushed the American back down again. "You need to rest. Do not move."

"What gear do you have with you?" Sam asked as Steve gave Ziva the evil eye.

"I have my sidearms and a handful of knives," she replied, as she saw her partner pull out his own weapons to double check his own ammo. "And whatever he has left."

"Great, I guess well have to share sleeping gear," Sam frowned. "This storm's gonna rage on until morning so we may as well make camp. What do you say L.T.?"

"Make camp, two-man watch shifts. Our friends here can borrow the empty bags," Steve nodded. "Now will you get a fire going before we freeze to death. I need to talk to Ziva."

"You got it L.T." Sam smiled, giving Steve a knowing look before checking out the firewood that Michael and Ziva collected.

"Thanks," Steve told Ziva in a low voice. "I guess we're even now."

She raised an eyebrow as she opened her knife again and inspected the blade. "I did not get shot," she muttered.

"Because I took the bullet for you," Steve replied with a small grin.

"You did not have to do that. You could have gotten yourself killed," Ziva sighed with disapproval.

"It was a risk I had to take," he replied. "When Agent Shepard briefed me on the assignment, she educated me on just how important relations between the US Government and the Mossad are these days. Not only that, but I don't want your blood on my hands."

"Like I have yours?" she questioned as she held up her hand for show. "I came into that meet with no expectations. You should have done the same." Ziva avoided looking at the man in any way that she could, focusing on her knife, or the others as they moved around to set up in the confined area.

"No expectations? At all? It's an attitude like that, that could see you dead before your time," Steve replied as he noticed that she was avoiding his gaze _almost_completely."

"Not every exchange results in useful information," she replied from past experience. "Stay down. I am going to assist with the fire," she said as she stood to go over to one of the men that was trying to get it started.

It wasn't long before Sam rejoined his friend and team leader with an odd look on his face. "That girl is a whirlwind of trouble," he said as he thumbed in Ziva's direction just as she was pushing Caplan out of the way of the fire he had failed to start. "You sure know how to pick 'em L.T."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just seriously ask me that question?" Sam shook his head. "Come on man, I know that look."

"What look?" Steve asked just as Ziva started a small fire. He gazed at her and smiled as she fed the fire some more wood and glared at their teammate.

"The look you give someone when you like them," Sam grinned. "Only she's female and pretty attractive."

"Really?" Steve shook his head. "I hadn't noticed."

Sam's grin grew as he noted just how insincere McGarrett sounded at that moment. "Uh-huh. Look, you heard what Shepard said. She's Mossad, which means sea-monkeys are more emotional than she is. They're trained to be stone-cold in everything they do," he whispered. "And you're in no position to go starting something with her anyway. We've got a job to do, remember?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun while we're doing it."

"That's the problem, there's fun, and there's _fun_," Sam grinned. "Just watch your ass L.T. I don't want to have to go saving it like I did when we were aboard the Enterprise. You and that chick of yours almost got us all court marshaled."

"Who?" he asked innocently as he tried to sit up again. "Help me up man. While she's not looking."

"Ensign Rollins," Sam said as he held his hand and pulled Steve to his feet.

"Catherine?" Steve asked. "It was a one time thing. I doubt I'll ever see her again."

"Whatever you say L.T." Sam grinned as he steadied his friend. "Daniels'll be here soon. Until then you should eat a ration bar."

The man nodded absently as he leaned against the stone wall and closed his eyes. "Still - she's good," he said after awhile before growing unsteady again.

"Steve...? Steve!"

Ziva heard the commotion and turned around from helping sort out what supplied they were inventoring. "Get him on the ground. Why was he on his feet?" she demanded as she crossed the cave. "I believe I made it clear he needed to rest while we had the opportunity. His pressure probably dropped due to the blood loss," she grumbled. "Get some water for him to drink."

"Caplan, go out and find Daniels, move!" Sam growled, prompting the other SEAL to head back out into the storm. Grabbing the canteen from his pack, he poured some water into his friend's mouth slowly.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he began to come around again. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a scowling Mossad operative.

"Next time, you will stay down," she said simply. Looking up at the man's friend, she nodded sharply. "I will sit with him to assure he does not do something stupid again."

"Someone's in the doghouse," Daniels said as he entered the cave. "Let me check you over L.T. Can someone set up his sleeping bag, we need to get him comfortable by the fire."

Ziva stood quickly, volunteering herself before anyone could say a word. She went over to the bald one who held out the large sleeping bag with a smirk, earning a glare from the woman.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hawaii, present day<span>_

Blackadder, Malachi, Liat and the two new faces ended their conversation with an exchange of handshakes. Before they all headed out to their vehicles.

"_They're on the move,_" Chin said over the comm. "_They're heading for the docks._"

"_They're probably heading up to that house then_," Steve replied as he stood to go pay for his food and order up drinks to bring back. "_As long as we have that GPS fix on Ziva's friends, let them go. If we follow now, they will know that we're on to them_."

"_We'll gear up to take 'em out back at your office. Now I know what's in that suitcase and what its intended for, I wanna nail that traitorous bitch and her friends and then go home._" The rest of the team didn't have to be in the van to know that Gibbs was glaring at Blackadder at that moment but they were curious to know just what was in the case and how everything fit together.

As Steve paid at the counter, Ziva and a very relieved Danny to have the acting part over finally, joined him. "Well that was - interesting," he said, looking around anywhere else but the two.

"Don't say it... just don't say it!" Danny shook his head. "I already know I'm going to hell, I don't need you to give me grief."

"Oh would you relax Danny, it's not like you had to sleep together. It was for a case," Tony said as he walked in then and smiled at Ziva.

Steve had been about to open his mouth when he heard that. "What?" he asked, eyeing her.

"We were undercover as assassins that had died in a vehicle accident. Nothing had happened, despite Tony's attempt to make you believe otherwise," she replied, glaring at her partner.

"Ahh, see, not so fun now that the shoe's on the other foot," Danny grinned as Steve got their coffee order and the four of them headed out to the unmarked van to find Gibbs and Chin going over everything.

"We had McGee setting up our reinforcements. Hopefully he'll have more information when we get back," Steve informed Gibbs as he handed the man a coffee.

He nodded as he sipped the hot drink slowly. "Let's get back to the office then. Get everything set up to take down Blackadder during the night."

"Yes! Then maybe we can spend the next two days actually relaxing before our flight back home!" Tony exclaimed, earning a glare from both Ziva and Gibbs. "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving back at the office, the team gathered around the situation table once again. McGee had been a busy bee while the others were keeping tabs on Malachi, Blackadder, Liat and the two new players. Not only had he ID'd one of the new players, he also had a HPD SWAT team ready to roll on their orders.

"Meet Mussef Kalib, an international criminal with known ties to terrorist networks in Turkey and Lybia, money laundering, drug and human trafficking... basically he's everything we hate," McGee said as an image of the new player flashed up on the screen along with some photo's taken by the team. "He arrived in the country illegally from what we can gather and has been conducting business all over the US. There's at least a dozen open high profile cases that he's tied to in some way."

"He isn't the big fish though," Ziva replied. "If he were, he would not be out in public like that. Whoever is running the show is likely in that house. I mean its well guarded and relatively isolated. Even the neighbors seem to help protect in their ways."

"While you were out I managed to pull together a partial list of his associates based on intel from Interpol, Scotland Yard, the FBI and so on," McGee continued. "Boss, there's one name that will stand out for us..." A list of names flashed up on the screen, including one that had a very personal connection to the NCIS team.

"How can that be McGee?" Gibbs scowled.

"It's not Rene Benoit, boss. It seems that someone has taken over The Frog's business. Someone who had to know his operation from the inside out," McGee explained as he pulled up images of several news stories on an up and coming arms dealer.

From across the room, Tony was pensive in his silence. His hand involuntarily fisted itself repeatedly as he stared at the screen. "Why is it that whenever things start looking up for us, he always has to find a way in," he complained, waving a hand at the screen. "Boss? Can I please stay with the geeks on this one? I don't want to get blown up again - or accused of murder - or whatever else..."

"McGee, find out where Jeanne Benoit is and what she's been up to since her father was identified," Gibbs said as he took a closer look at the list.

"Already ahead of you. Thought I'd be thorough on that," Tim sighed. "She's still in Africa doing Doctors without Borders. Her passport has not seen any travel out of Tanzania since she returned after - after you know..."

"The Frog's body was found," Steve said bluntly. "I'm glad somebody got that slippery bastard. There was enough people gunning for him afterall."

"Director Shepard got her revenge," Ziva commented. "This case just blew up much more than we anticipated."

Steve stayed quiet for a moment, Shepard was obsessed about bringing La Grenouille down, there was no question of that, he found himself wondering whether the revenge was as sweet as she'd hoped. "Okay, so the daughter's out of the picture. Who else do you know could pull off taking the old man's place?"

"There's only one person that comes to mind," Ducky said as he made his and Abby's presence known. "But it is a very scary thought."

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked, staring at his closest friend from across the room.

"Our _friend_ from the CIA," Ducky said reluctantly, canting his head towards an unnaturally quiet DiNozzo who was busy shooting daggers with his eyes at the images on the screen.

Danny looked at each of the Navy cops. "What are you people talking about? Can you _please_ fill us in?"

Ziva looked over at him then to Steve who looked just as curious and concerned. "La Grenouille is - I'm sorry, _was_ a notable arms dealer. We were working his case a few years back. In the end, one of his men, an undercover CIA agent by the name of Trent Kort killed him. While it was a sanctioned kill, the way his body was disposed of and discovered brought up a number of questions," she said before hesitating on continuing. "First the FBI believed Director Shepard had killed him because of her known history with the man, but before we knew it, his daughter claimed it was Tony. It was only then that Kort came forward and informed everyone it was part of the CIA operation."

"So - this Kort...he's dirty?" McGarrett asked, looking around.

"About as dirty as a slimy snake and just as spineless," Tony grumbled.

"If the CIA has put him back in the field, then it means his probation must be completed after that mission," Ducky added.

Gibbs gritted his teeth and sighed. "The man was more dangerous behind a desk but it did lead us to the truth behind Jonathon Siravo."

"Hold up, hold up. This Kort guy is dirty, the CIA knows he's dirty and they let him carry on doing whatever it is he does?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Well as dirty as the CIA gets. He pulls through when we need him," Gibbs smiled cryptically. "If he is back out like this, then the CIA has their sights set on someone that his history under The Frog can get him closer."

"So this complicates things," Steve sighed. "I'm guessing that you need to use my office again, Agent Gibbs?"

"You guessed right. McGee, get Vance on the phone. Tony, Ziva. With me." With that, Gibbs stalked into McGarrett's office quickly followed by Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"Steve... this is bad," Danny said as soon as the doors closed. "I mean a dirty FBI Agent is one thing, but the CIA? We're getting in deep here."

"We've been through worse," Steve replied. "Just let Gibbs and Director Vance work something out. It probably won't be as bad as you make it out to be. At least they are already familiar with some of these faces."

"_Probably_? Oh that's really reassuring," Danny shook his head. "I knew you were crazy from the moment I met you. But dating someone who can kill a person with the contents of a stationary cupboard and getting in deep with a dirty CIA Agent..."

"Look, if you're worried about Grace, you can sit this one out," Steve reassured his partner. "We'd understand."

"No. I'll stay behind and help McGee. I wanna do something at least," Danny replied.

"You'll probably have to deal with DiNozzo the way things are looking," he said, nodding to the way the other team was holding themselves and Tony staying back, nodding repeatedly.

"That doesn't look pretty," Kono hissed before turning to Ducky and Abby. "I guess Tony has a lot of history with this arms dealer?"

"More like the arms dealer's daughter. The director at the time who died, she sent him undercover and he got close to her. Like real close. I don't think he ever truly got over her either. First love and all," Abby replied.

"Harsh," Kono said with a saddened look.

"Danny, I want you to make him feel useful, help Chin prep the gear for the op get the mission camera feed relayed here so you can both watch our asses," Steve explained, earning a thankful smile from Abby.

"The two of you are welcome to hang out here while this goes down. I'm sure Gibbs will wanna see you both afterwards," Danny told Ducky and the Goth.

"Wouldn't be any different than at home," Abby replied as she spun herself around in the chair cheerfully. "Except of course I don't have Bert with me."

"Bert?" Kono and Danny questioned.

"My hippo," she smiled back.

Noting the strange looks on the faces of the two police officers, Ducky simply said "Don't ask..." before he and joined McGarrett at the water cooler.

"I'm sorry if this investigation is taking you away from your work back home Doctor Mallard, and I'm also sorry I haven't been as hospitable toward you as I'd like," McGarrett smiled as the Scotsman poured himself a cup of water.

"Don't fret lad, and please it's Ducky to my friends," he smiled. "I was actually due some time off anyway. I thought what better way to enjoy the delights of Hawaii than with my closest friends. It's just a shame I'm not as young as I used to be, I would have loved to visit some of the sites of tribal importance. One of my ancestors served aboard the HMS Carysfort when Lord Paulet demanded that King Kamehameha the third cede the Islands to the British Empire. I was told that Midshipman Mallard handled the letter written by the King to Paulet shortly before his surrender."

"Really? We wrote a paper on that back in high school," Steve said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Ziva's warnings about Ducky's trivial knowledge were taken in jest, a fact that Steve was now regretting. But he could tell that Ziva genuinely cared for Mallard and the others and that they in turn cared for her, in their own ways of course.

"The history of these islands is of great importance to the natives and to anyone else with roots here, Hawaii is an amazing state as you know. But you don't really want to talk about that, do you lad?" Ducky smiled knowingly.

"Ziva was right Doctor, you are an amazing man," Steve nodded. How did he know? Steve had always been very good at hiding his feelings.

"And she is an amazing young woman, one who is reaching a very difficult crossroad in her life," Ducky nodded. "You care deeply for her, don't you."

"Yes sir I do, I care about her more than any other woman that's been in my life," Steve answered honestly. "I never thought she'd be in my life again."

"And now that she is, you're both asking yourselves hundreds of questions that are difficult to answer," Ducky patted the Commander's back. "The only advice that I can give you Steven is this. Just take things as they come. A little cliche I know, but it's the best advice for the both of you, considering you are who you are."

Steves smile grew, "I know that she'll eventually go home and I'm dreading the day that it happens. I'd like to ask her to stay though. We've wasted so many years apart when we could've made each other the happiest we could ever hope to be."

"Do you love her?" Ducky asked bluntly as he folded his arms and lent against the wall. "That's the question that you must ask yourself now my young friend. Whether or not your feelings run deep enough for you to want her to stay. And if the answer is yes, you do love her, you've then got to ask whether or not you're willing to take the chance and tell her. Because that's the only way you'll know for sure as to whether or not you have a future together."

"Uh no offense but how the hell do we go from talking about corrupt and _totally_ screwed up feds to talking about an old friend and being in _love_ with someone you haven't seen in how long? Isn't that rushing the subject just a _wee_ bit?" Danny asked, turning from watching the NCIS team through the glass windows of the office to looking at his partner and the older medical examiner.

"Oh my dear boy, there is a significant difference between loving someone and being in love with them. I do understand where you are coming from but what I wanted to express to Mister McGarrett here is that he should not be afraid of sharing his feelings with our friend."

Steve thought about it for a moment, but his concentration was broken by Gibbs and his team leaving McGarrett's office. "What's the word from D.C.?"

"The word is, we take Blackadder after she does the deal tonight," Gibbs didn't look happy at all. He wanted to take her and Kort out of the picture.

"So when do we move ahead on this?" Ziva asked looking at her boss and Steve in particular.

"We move tonight," Gibbs and McGarrett replied together.

"But Boss... Director Vance said -."

"What did Director Vance say McGee?" Gibbs stared the computer wizard down, his tone even. "_NCIS_ is not authorized to move in on this CIA Operation."

"NCIS isn't?" Steve asked with a grin. "But Five-0 is. Chin, get the Governor on the phone."

It wasn't long before Governor Jameson was on the speaker phone, having been filled in about the CIA's operation.

"_So they think they can pull this crap on my Island?_" she said with a growl that rivalled Gibbs'. "_Not only was I not informed of this operation, your director has asked you to step aside? Agent Gibbs, what kind of agency is NCIS?_"

"It is not so much of being called off. He was told to call us off but he knows that we won't do that. Vance will run hardball on the Agency. They can't afford the bad press that he can make for them for blocking our investigation into a good agent's murder," Gibbs replied.

Steve could sense the Governor mulling things over for a brief moment before she spoke again. "_I don't answer to your Director or the CIA, Agent Gibbs, I answer to the people of this state and to the President. Commander McGarrett, you and your team do what you do best and make the CIA, terrorist cells or criminal cartels think twice about conducting business here."_.

"Yes Ma'am," Steve said simply raising an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"_Agent Gibbs, in the interest of inter-agency cooperation, I suggest that you either continue to work with the Five-0 Task Force in bringing your Agents murderer to justice, or you can get the hell out of their way. I'll leave that decision up to you. Steve, I'll see you in my office at 9am tomorrow."_ she added finally.

"We ain't going anywhere Madame Governor," Gibbs smiled in response. "If there isn't anything else, we can get back to work. Tonight may very well close the case."

"Good hunting gentlemen," Jameson signed off, ending the call.

Ziva had pulled herself up onto the table to sit next to Kono as she watched the men. "So when do we leave and how heavy should I load up?" she smiled, looking forward to working with her knives again if for just the night.

"I don't know about you, but I'm breaking out my tactical bow," Steve grinned. "We need to take them out quick and quiet. Fighting uphill's gonna be a bitch though."

"You and Ziva can take out the guards quietly. I'll support you from this ridge," Gibbs said as he began examining a topographical map of the area surrounding the housing complex. "Chin, if you, Kono and the SWAT team position yourselves here by these shacks, you can storm the hill at a moments notice."

"Everyone will have to have night vision cameras on their gear. No doubt that we'll want everything recorded to cover our asses to make sure charges stick," Chin added.

McGarrett looked at his watch. "It's only 18:00 right now. What do you say we take a break, get dinner, and meet up at the docks at 23:00," he said, looking around. "We can prep our gear before we leave and suit up at the docks."

"Sounds like a plan. Any recommendations in the area?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep," Steve grinned. "Our usual spot has great steaks."

"You buying?" Tony grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"You, Danny and Chin have gear to prep, DiNozzo," Gibbs scowled. "You can order take out while we get to work."

"Uh, I hate to tell you this Boss but they put pineapple on their pizza's here. PINEAPPLE!" DiNozzo replied. "Can't we go for steaks with the rest of you_and then_ prep the gear?"

Danny grinned up at Steve as he pointed at the man. "Finally! Someone who understands!"

"Everyone grab your gear," Gibbs nodded, hiding his smirk as he turned to eye Ziva.

"Alright!" Tony practically leapt for joy.

"DiNozzo's buying."

As the others made their way to the exit, DiNozzo received a pat on the back from Danny and Chin. "Thanks a lot, DiNozzo," Chin smiled as he took his cousin by the arm and they headed out.

"Yeah Tony, you're a real prince," Danny added.

"Uhh, McGee, could I borrow a few bucks?" Tony asked as the computer wizard ignored him, walking out with Ducky and Abby. "Probie! Please!"

Ziva had hung back initially. Making her way up to his side to walk out with him, she smiled. "I will help this time Tony," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Uh, thanks Ziva," Tony frowned. She rarely volunteered to help him out of one of these jams. He figured that she'd made some progress with making up her mind about her future.

She smiled and nodded as she continued walking thoughtfully. "If tonight is successful you will have two days free before we need to fly back. Are you looking forward to that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I kinda get the feeling Gibbs'll want us back in D.C. before the inks dry on the arrest report," Tony replied. "As much as I wanna stay, our work is never done."

"I am sure that even Gibbs would take a day to relax. You do not give him enough credit," she replied.

"Besides from his _retirement_, mandatory holidays and national holidays, name one time Gibbs went on vacation," Tony challenged her with a smirk.

Ziva smiled as she looked back up at him. "When Gibbs took his boat down to Mexico for Amera's birthday. We were supposed to be on call the weekend he left but he had another team cover us."

"Okay, one time!" Tony said as they headed out, "But Gibbs isn't happy unless we're miserable. And if we stay, we'll be happy."

"That is all you specified. You do not think that he wishes us happy?" she frowned.

"I don't know," Tony replied honestly. "I mean he hasn't really made his feelings clear to me about your plans."

She stopped short just inside the main doors of the building while the others were outside sorting out who was riding with who. Ziva tugged on his arm to hold him back for the privacy of the topic, ignoring Steve's curious look back at them from where he had been holding his passenger door open waiting for her. "What are you talking about Tony?"

"Come on Ziva, you've gotta admit that the team has been pretty strained recently," he said plainly.

"It happens but I do not see where you are going with this," she shook her head. "We have hit rough patches before. What makes you believe that it is not just another bump in the walkway?"

"Road Ziva, bump in the road," Tony corrected her. "And what makes this different is that Gibbs thinks you're ready."

She looked up at him stupidly. "Tony - you are talking nonsense. Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Ziva, when he looks at you, it's the same look he gave me when he retired. And again when I was offered my own team. The difference is, I can't imagine being anywhere else but on Gibbs' team. But you..." He finally let _some_ of his feelings go. "Gibbs knows that if you decide to leave the team, you'll be okay. I guess I do too."

"I would survive yes, but what makes you think that I would decide to leave?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms.

"Because of the way you look at McGarrett, because of the way you've been acting lately. Even before you came here, you've been more confidant," he explained. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you haven't thought about this."

She gritted her teeth as she stared at him. "Tony, I won't lie and say that an invitation had been extended and that I didn't consider it but I have no intention of leaving DC. I can't believe you would think I would just up and leave like that. Yes I like Steve. He is a friend that I would like to get to know again, but that is all right now. You need to have a little more confidence in me as well."

"This isn't about my confidence in you Ziva, you'll make the right decision _for you_, that's not in question. The fact is I've never seen you behave the way you do around him. So you either care for him more than you're willing to admit, or you're too scared to admit that I might actually have a point about you being ready to move on," he snapped before stalking away, pushing by the others to get in beside Gibbs, who had taken to driving the convertible.

Ziva watched him walk away, confused and hurt at his abrupt irritability. She had believe they were sharing an equal adult conversation but in the end she was just left feeling guilty about something she wasn't quite understanding herself. Silently she made her way over to Steve's truck. He hadn't said a word but just watched as she looked back over at Gibbs and Tony, who was trying to make it appear as if he wasn't watching her before she climbed into the truck. "Dinner, yes?" she gave him a weak smile.

"We don't have to go with the others," Steve suggested carefully, "We could maybe grab a bite at my place?"

"It was your suggestion," she said. "We should go with them. Maybe after we can go to your place if there is time."

"Alright," he nodded, "But if you want to leave early or something, just say the word." He didn't want to press the issue in fear of upsetting her further.

Ziva smiled as she looked back at him. Nodding, she leaned in to steal a kiss. "Okay. Come on, get in. I want to see if this steak is as good as you claim," she winked.

"Ziva, Steve! Wait up!" Abby said as she and McGee came running over to them. "Can we ride with you? Tony's being a real grouch."

"Ahh - yeah, sure," Steve said after Ziva nodded at him. "Here, let me help you," he said as he held a hand out to help Abby into the back seat of the truck.

"I don't understand what Tony is so upset about now. He seemed fine upstairs," McGee sighed as he settled in.

Ziva didn't say anything as she buckled her seatbelt and only shrugged a shoulder. "Tony is Tony. Do we ever understand what goes through his mind?"

Steve knew exactly what was wrong, but it wasn't his place to say. He simply started the truck and followed Chin's motorcycle to the steakhouse while the three friends discussed what was possibly shoved up Tony's backside.


	14. Chapter 14

After the steak dinner that DiNozzo had begrudgingly paid for, the group spent some time socialising, exchanging stories of past cases and generally getting to know each other some more. Time quickly passed and it wasn't long before they were at the docks gearing up to seize the house where Backadder and her terrorist cell connections were holed up with Malachi and Liat.

True to his word, McGarrett had broken out his tactical bow for the occasion. They had to take the guards out quickly and quietly.

While Danny wasn't going to be involved in the assault, he joined the group for support until they headed out on the boats. He couldn't help but pale slightly at the way that Ziva studied each knife that was laid out across the hood of the trunk of the car, balancing them in her hands with her eyes closed. He tried to put it off as just the need of the mission and ignore the deadly truth in the appearance. "So - DiNozzo, McGee and I will be in the mobile ops van watching the feed. Everything you guys see, we'll see as well," he said, turning back to McGarrett who was gearing up without a blink next to his 'girlfriend' as she packed on the weapons as well. "Are you sure it's fine for you to go Ziva - no offense, but really you're a..."

"A what?" she asked with a smile as she tucked a smaller folding knife in her breast pocket of her vest.

"Well, I mean, you're a... well what I mean to say is-," Danny was tongue-tied.

"A girl," Steve smirked. "Danny, believe me if I didn't believe in Ziva's abilities, I'd fight her tooth and nail for her to stay back as well."

"This isn't Ziva's first turkey-shoot," Gibbs said as he checked over the sniper rifle that Chin had procured for him. "Plus I don't see you being so concerned over Kono here."

"Well that's because she'll be with a dozen SWAT team members _and_ her cousin," Danny replied honestly. "You and McGarrett are gonna get pretty close to some stone cold killers. I just wanna be sure you'll be alright."

"She will," Gibbs interjected, "I'll be watching over them both."

"I don't see you being so concerned for me either, Danno. Should I be flattered or upset that you're worried about my friend's wellbeing?" McGarrett teased.

"Of course, you're right. Good luck to all of you," he said before dashing off to the mobile command unit.

She smirked at the man's retreating back. "Are you ready?" she asked, looking up at Steve.

"As I'll ever be," Steve smiled, looking intently at her for a moment. "Be careful out there, won't you?"

"You do the same," she replied, her eyebrow twitching with an unfamiliar emotion running through her. "Of course, though, we will only be maybe 50 meters apart from one another."

Steve nodded, silently vowing to keep her in view at all times. "Comm check."

"_Loud and clear McGarrett_," McGee replied back instantly.

"McGee, make sure you keep the Red Bull away from Tony," Ziva added as her own check.

"_Hey! I'm nowhere near as bad as Abbs and her Caf-Pow,_" Tony replied, confirming her clarity.

"McGee and I have seen you on a caffeine high. I would not wish that on Detective Williams."

"_Thanks Ziva, but I do have a young daughter, I'm sure I'd be able to handle it,_" Danny replied confidently.

"_I repeat. Hey!_" Tony growled.

"Enough!" Gibbs growled, his attention completely focused on the mission ahead. "We've got work to do."

"_That's a positive comm check boss. HPD SWAT are green across the board,_" McGee said quickly. "_Good luck._."

With that, the trio joined Chin, Kono and the SWAT team on the two HPD boats that would take them to the housing complex. As they got closer to the docks, the group had to kill the engines and keep an eye on the safety of the coast before approaching it.

Through the night vision scope, they could see a handful of men seemingly patrolling the beach area. "What do you think?" Ziva whispered. "Should you and I swim ashore from here to clear it for the boats?"

"You know me, I'm always happy to go swimming with you," Steve said with a raised eyebrow before retrieving some snorkeling gear from the equipment on the boat. The fact was, the first time they went swimming together, clothing was optional. Then again, it was a quiet river where it doubled as bath water.

She laughed as she began pulling the gear off that she had put on before and shoved her shoes and weapons into the waterproof bag as she stripped down to her bathing suit. "Just keep your hands to yourself," she reminded him as she pulled her earwig out of her ear.

"I'll wait till later," he grinned as he slipped on a dry-suit over his tactical gear and also placed his equipment and communications devices into a waterproof bag. Leaving him armed with a divers knife and a harpoon gun, _just in case_.

Ziva climbed up on the back of the boat, securing her goggles over her eyes. "Ready to go," she said, checking the mini oxygen device before biting down on the mouth piece.

"You know, the lens on those goggles really bring out your eyes," he said finally before placing his own re-breather and slipping on his goggles.

They both slid into the water quickly and quietly and made their way toward some dense foliage by the beach.

"The SEAL can swim," Gibbs said as he peered through some nightvision goggles, watching for any sign of them and only catching sight of the pair every so often.

Quickly making her way behind the large tree and bushes with Steve, Ziva pulled her pants and boots on silently. When she was done she put on her own night goggles again and slid in her earwig. Making eye contact with Steve to let him know she was ready, she nodded with a familiar hand signal that was shared only between them.

Steve nodded and was the first to move, With his bow strapped to his back, he snuck up behind one of the men who was brandishing an AK-47 and put him down quickly and quietly, knocking him out with a sleeper-hold.

Several yards away, Ziva had one of her knives in hand as she made her way to the next guy. Her eyes narrowed on his back from where she was hidden in the woods. Slipping out, her hand slapped over his mouth from behind silently before bringing her other hand up with her knife and slid it across his throat, causing him to instantly fall limp in her arms. Dragging him back into the leaves of the overgrown brush, she looked back out to make sure that no one else was in sight before covering the drag marks in the sand and burying the blood tainted sections with more and shooting McGarrett a sign that she was clear.

McGarrett drew his bow as he spotted one of the three remaining beach guards branch off from the others. Once the guard was out of the others field of vision, he drew an arrow, aimed and let it fly. Skewering the back of the guards head and puncturing his brain, Steve quickly moved up to cover the body while Ziva had her fun.

Once the last two of the patrol were taken out, Ziva pulled her mini maglight from her bag and flashed the signal for the boats to come in. Knowing that they did not have much time left, as the house would likely realize that their people would be late in checking in.

As soon as their back up was docked, she was pulling her gear back on. "Don't speak unless you have to. Try to maintain radio silence as much as you can," Ziva said quietly. "We will let you know when to take the house."

Gibbs headed off to the ridge to cover Ziva and Steve along with one of the SWAT snipers, while Chin and Kono took the rest of the SWAT team and held the beach. Meanwhile Steve and Ziva assessed the situation around the house. Six more guards, all carrying high-powered weapons. Two guarded the door to the house while the other four patrolled the perimeter in a diamond formation.

A few significant motions of her hands, she wordlessly told Steve her idea for approach. Only problem she had was Steve's reception to it. She knew he would not.

Steve paused and sent a negative signal, but it was too late, Ziva had already disappeared into the foliage as she prepared to enact her plan.

"_What is she doing?_" Gibbs whispered over the earwig. He was in position and was watching them like a hawk.

"Stand by," Steve replied as he prepared to fire an arrow just as Ziva emerged from the foliage looking disheveled. No longer was she wearing her tactical gear or her weapons. Her legs were scratched by branches and she was acting as if she'd been walking and running for hours.

Ziva stumbled up to one of the men that had stepped out of sight of the others as she cried out of breath. "¿Hola? Por favor? ¡Ayúdenme! Estaba acampando con mi amigo y un animal atacó el campamento!" She continued on babbling in Spanish about being separated and lost as the creature chased them away and going into hysterics for the character.

"Down on the ground, DOWN ON THE GROUND!" the guard screamed and aimed his gun at her. "Guys, we've got an intruder!"

"¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Tengo sed, tengo que encontrar a mi amigo!" Ziva cried as she turned towards the direction that she knew that Gibbs and the other sniper was situated and help up two fingers.

The three perimeter guards joined the fourth and kept their weapons trained on her, but their futile attempt was short lived as a pair of silenced bullets each took out a guard and an arrow sliced through the air and impaled him through the skull.

With three down, Ziva smiled devilishly at the fourth as she sent her fist flying into his face, knocking him out cold after a second blow to the temple. "That was much easier than I had thought it would be," she mumbled as she brushed her hands clean.

"An animal attacked our camp... really?" Steve shook his head as he joined her.

"You had a better idea? Don't you have large boar or something?" she asked as she went back for her equipment.

"You didn't have to go scratching yourself up like that though," he said, noting the state of her arms and legs.

Ziva looked down and shrugged a shoulder. "If we get through this, then I have you to play nursemaid tomorrow," she smirked. "We have a mission."

"Only two guards left," Steve whispered as he looked out at the house.

"_Make that no guards,_" Gibbs whispered over the 'wig as the final two guards were dropped like sacks of potatoes. "_Chin, move your team up. Ziva, Steve, prep to breach._"

Dropping to her knee behind one corner of the house after she suited back up, Ziva frowned. When Steve made his way behind her, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Something is wrong. Did that not seem _too_ easy?" she whispered.

"Way too easy," Steve frowned. "Stay here, I'm gonna check the perimeter."

Ziva turned, her back against the house as she looked at him. "That is not a good idea," she replied. "We should -"

"Put your hands up," a deep and dangerous voice spoke up. Ziva raised her eyes from Steve to a figure behind him with an MP fixed on them, but the voice that spoke came from behind her so she assumed that there was another gun on her back as well.

"I guess we could put our hands up, what do you think?" Steve asked Ziva with a small smile before he raised his hands.

"Strip your gear and call off your sniper," the deep voice growled. "Or this bitch's brains will decorate your face!"

Hesitating for a moment, he held up his right hand and signalled Gibbs to stand down before removing their weapons.

"Good, now come with us!" the deep voice ordered, jabbing the muzzle of his gun into Steve's back.

"Who are you?" Ziva questioned as she stood with her hands up and tried to get a good look at the men's faces.

"The men with guns to your backs," the other guard snapped. "The question is, who the hell are you? Because you're too tooled up to be cops."

"Do you honestly think we'll be stupid enough to answer that?" Steve replied.

"Well it would save us the trouble of beating it out of you, pretty boy," the deep voice chuckled as they reached the door of the house. Knocking heavily twice, followed by 3 quick raps, the door to the house opened.

A dark haired woman that appeared to be local opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Stepping back she made room for the group to enter. "Boss is in the study with the others," she informed the gunmen. "He will wish to see these two."

"No kidding," the deep voiced guy said. "We've got big problems. Keep away from the windows."

"Like that's gonna help," Steve scoffed.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" the deep voiced guy growled before slamming the butt of his rifle into the back of Steve's skull, sending the SEAL to the ground_hard_.

Ziva instinctively turned to raise her arm to defend her friend that fell but was quick to find herself eye to eye with the barrel of a .45mm. "That was unnecessary," she said evenly.

"Unnecessary?" a very familiar voice said from the shadows of the darkened office they were being led toward. "I wouldn't say that taking out a dangerous opponent is unnecessary. Especially one with SEAL training."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Steve curiously before turning to the voice. "Who the hell are you?"

Stepping into the light, the bald headed man smiled fiendishly at Ziva before he reached up to scratch beneath the black patch that was covering his left eye socket. "You may call me La Grenouille."

Ziva eyed the man as her mouth fell open slightly. Quickly, she let her facade of ignorance cover her face as she made like she did not recognize him. A quick glance at his henchmen she turned back to him. "What do you plan to do with us?" she questioned, her eyes assessing the rest of the room.

"Now that is an interesting question, my dear," his smile faded a little and he pulled a gun on Ziva. "Mr Remmick, will you be so kind as to escort our unconscious guest into the back room. And have our Israeli friends join us."

"Yes sir, what do you want us to do with the pretty boy?" the deeply voiced Mr Remmick asked.

"Have Ms. Blackadder treat his wounds. He is not to be harmed unless I wish it. Understood?" La Grenouille ordered.

"Yes sir." Remmick replied, as he and his colleague grabbed Steve and went off to find Blackadder and the Israelis.

During the short time alone, Ziva took advantage of the privacy. "What the hell are you doing Kort?" she hissed as she stepped up to him. "The CIA must have seriously lost their minds!"

"As Agent Gibbs would say, that's above your pay grade," he whispered. "Now just what the hell are you doing here? NCIS was supposed to leave this alone!"

"I am not operating as NCIS on this," she replied equally hushed. "My friend that your guard knocked out is Five-0. What the hell have you gotten into? Nevermind that - you know who killed our agent, don't you?"

"Yes, a casualty of war I'm afraid," he sighed as he sat down behind the desk in the office. "I would have divulged the information once my business here was concluded. In the interests of cooperation of course."

"Of course," she repeated. "Who killed Agent Owens? Was it you?" she asked bluntly, knowing that the guard was an idiot and hadn't removed her ear-wig.

"No," Kort answered honestly. "Agent Owens was killed by Vivian Blackadder. On the orders of Mr Remmick. It was her trial to prove her worth to me."

Sighing, she rested her hands on her hips as she paced the floor, knowing Gibbs would be cursing a storm. "Who is Remmick?" she continued to try to get as much information while she could.

"Before he was killed, René Benoit was working toward doing some business with a man named Victor Hesse. Our friend Mr. Remmick was brought into Rene's organisation because he and Hesse had once been partners. The business deal Rene was looking to set up could lead us to an organisation that is responsible for a significant number of arms deals with the worlds most dangerous terrorist groups," Kort explained quietly just before there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

* * *

><p>Outside, to say Gibbs was pissed, was an understatement. McGee and Tony did not say a word unless something was said that demanded an answer. Danny was silent also for awhile once they heard Ziva draw out the information from the Kort guy before he broke the uncomfortable tension. "Shouldn't we find out who this Remmick guy is?" he asked.<p>

"McGiggles," Tony said simply, prompting McGee's hands to dance across the keyboard that's in front of him.

"Running a search, but without a picture, or a first name, I doubt we'll get very far," McGee replied as he connecting to several criminal databases.

"_Just do what you can McGee, you found Ari, you can find this guy,_" Gibbs growled over the 'wig.

"Yeah Boss," McGee sighed as he set himself to looking. "What is Ziva doing now? Is her backup camera working?"

"_Ziva, if you can hear this, we need a shot of Remmick for an I.D._" Gibbs hoped she was okay. Chin, Kono and the SWAT team had surrounded the house and got eyes on her at the back of the house.

Inside the house, Ziva glared at Kort as the door opened to reveal Malachi and Liat. She said nothing as they walked in because the man they had met in the coffee shop was with them.

"I thought you told us that this house was secure!" Kalib growled, pushing his way into the office. "Now we have a sniper and two unidentified intruders to deal with!"

Kort smiled as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself and Ziva glasses of scotch. "Relax Mister Kalib. Zofia here is former - competition, I hope. I was just trying to offer her a job, one that pays more than the one that brought her to my home here. So what do you say?" he asked Ziva, a small nod of his head and smile as she took the glass from him.

"I have not decided," she said through gritted teeth. "I am still strongly considering shooting you."

"I wouldn't have been doing my job correctly if you weren't Zofia," he joked. "Now why don't you go and update your associates on your new job while Mister Kalib and I conclude our business. And pass on my regards to your sniper. Tell Mister Leroy that I look forward to seeing him again."

Ziva took the scotch in her hand and spilled it into the lit fireplace. "I want to see my partner first. Make sure that your people do not cause him any more harm," she said, shooting a glare at Kalib.

"You seem very familiar to me... Zofia was it?" Kalib asked as he noticed her glare.

"Yes. However I do not care who you are. I have my own job to work," she nodded towards Kort. "I wish to see my partner before I consider your offer La Grenouille. Now."

"Very well. Mr Remmick!" Kort called out. A moment later, Remmick stepped inside.

"Ms Zofia wishes to see her partner before she considers my job offer. Please take her to him," he ordered as he watched Kalib closely.

"You offered her a job?" Remmick was taken aback. "She and her partners almost killed you and you offered her a job!"

"They've proven their worth by getting this far Mr Remmick. Do not question my orders," Kort snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, forgive me," Remmick conceded. "Please come with me Ms Zofia."

Watching them leave, Kort looked to Malachi, Liat and Kalib. "Let us get down to business."


	15. Chapter 15

Ziva followed Remmick through the house, not looking at him particularly as she was more concerned about Steve's well being. She could not help but to mumble a slew of curses in every language she knew when he opened the door to the room they were holding him and took a look at the swelling to the back of his head. She hurried to his side and was unsure of how to hold him by how painfully the injury looked.

An icepack was tossed into her lap from across the room by a woman she recognised as Vivian Blackadder. "Place that on the swelling. It's more than he deserves. You're lucky we don't blow you both away."

"Careful Viv, the boss is looking to hire these two on as extra help. Along with their sniper friend out there," Remmick explained as he tossed them their equipment but not their weapons. "You may wish to update your friend Mr. Leroy."

Ziva snorted as she carefully lifted Steve's head to hold the ice to the swelling. "I will inform my people when I am good and ready. So far your friend has done nothing by me to receive my support especially after nearly blowing up a friend of mine a number of years ago."

Steve stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Remmick, Yes his head hurt and it was swollen but it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

"No, you'll call off your dog now, or your friend will need more than an icepack," Blackadder said as she placed her sig on the counter in front of her for emphasis.

Ziva narrowed her eyes on the woman. "You would not dare. Not if you wish to keep your lucrative position here. I doubt that La Grenouille would find you as useful if you are so quick to disobey his orders."

Turning her attention to Steve, she smiled softly. "You okay?" she asked, resting her hand against his cheek. "He wants to give us a job..."

"No kidding," Steve replied as he took the icepack from her and held it to his own head, "If it's anything like the last one, I'll need my weapons back. And he'll need to pay us more."

"Pay you more? You're kidding right?" Vivian laughed, "You got caught."

"After we took out most of your guards," Steve replied casually. "And from the looks of them, they were ex-SEAL's, Marines, French Special Forces. Your boy was lucky."

"You wanna say that again pretty boy?" Remmick growled.

Steve stood up and got right in his face. "You go in there and tell your boss that if he wants our support, we'll need our weapons back and we'll need you to back off and let us help!"

"_That's great work McGarrett,_" Gibbs said over the 'wig. "_Ziva, McGee needs that photo now._"

Ziva rolled her eyes at the orders in her ear. "Look whatever your name is," she said as she went to pull Steve back. "We work for money, surely as you do. Let's go back to your boss now and talk it out."

"He's conducting business," Remmick conceded, stepping away. "Alright, you can have your weapons back. But I'm watching you... both of you."

"Remmick, are you nuts?" Blackadder protested. "We don't even know who they are."

"But the boss does. And he's the one paying off your debts, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and watch them while I get there weapons," Remmick snapped.

Ziva's button cam snapped off a picture of his face quickly and transmitted it to McGee just before Remmick left.

As the man left to retrieve their weapons, Ziva stood merely smiling knowingly at Blackadder. "You do know that I would have killed you before you would have gotten a shot off," she smirked.

Blackadder wanted to respond, but she know that Ziva meant what she said. Picking up her sig, she slipped it back into its holster and simply scowled at them both.

* * *

><p>"Boss, I've got a hit on Remmick, from the picture that Ziva sent us," McGee said over the comm, "You're not going to believe this."<p>

"_Don't play guessing games McGee_," Gibbs complained as he continued to study the house through his scope.

"He's one of us boss, he's an NCIS Agent working out of Pearl," McGee replied, looking at Tony and then at the equally speechless Danny.

"Didn't he say his name was Remmerick? There is no agent by that name that I can see, first or last," Danny commented as he looked up what he could on the computer.

"_Remmick's_ real name is Agent Christopher Jarvis," McGee explained, "_Remmick is one of the aliases he used while working as an overseas OSP Agent._"

"_Did he and Owens work together?_" Gibbs asked.

"They sure did boss," Tony replied, getting his mojo back. "Owens and Jarvis worked together on a number of cases. Including working with the FBI on an arms trafficking case. I'll give you three guesses who worked on the case for the FBI."

"So we've got 'em right, we can take them down?" Danny asked, wondering how Steve and Ziva were doing.

"_It's not that simple. Kort still needs to complete his deal to get the information the CIA needs,_" Gibbs replied. "_For now, we hold._"

* * *

><p>Even though the two were armed again, Ziva and Steve were still not permitted to leave the room they had taken the previously unconscious man. As they stood by the window, glancing out assessing and watching Blackadder who guarded them at the door, Ziva turned to Steve. "You okay?" she asked softly.<p>

"I will be," he replied softly, "Just as soon as tonight's over with."

It was then that Kort entered the room, carrying the suitcase that Kalib had been carrying earlier in the day. "You'll be pleased to know that our business in Hawaii has been concluded for the moment," he announced. "Given that we have dead guards to take care of, I'd like the four of you, plus our new friends Sniper to see that the bodies are disposed of. Once you've tied up the loose ends here, make arrangements to join us in Paris."

Ziva met Kort's single eyed gaze with a curt nod, understanding the situation. "We haven't discussed our payment if we were to agree to the job that you asked of me," she said evenly. "Or do you intend not to keep your word?"

"I will contact you tomorrow with the details," Kort smiled softly. "I will forward five thousand US dollars into your usual account for the clean-up, regardless."

"Well you're one cheap bastard," Steve commented, rubbing his neck. "Make it 20 each and we have a deal."

Ziva smiled as she kept her eyes locked on Blackadder during the conversation. Malachi who had been observing the exchange from the corridor nodded to Kort. "Very well," the man said before walking out. "Goodnight."

"I guess pretty boy here's the negotiator of your group," Remmick grinned a few moments after Kort had left the house, "Figures. Cos he sure as hell can't fight."

"Oh, ya think so huh?" Steve stepped up to Remmick. "You better go grab a shovel before I'll show you how well I fight."

"Oooh," Remmick mocked him before backing away and heading for the large storage cupboard. "So freakin' scared."

Ziva looked at each of the men. "If you two do not cut the crap, I will show the both of you just how well I can work a shovel - over your heads," she glared, making sure that Steve wasn't left out.

Glaring at Ziva for a moment, he turned his attention back to Remmick. "Lets get this over with," he hissed before following Remmick outside, leaving Ziva alone with Blackadder.

She looked at the woman that killed a fellow agent. "Is the restroom this way?" she asked, pointing down the hallway.

"Yes," Blackadder snapped, "Down the hall to the left."

Ziva did not say anything as she turned and walked down the corridor and disappeared into the room, keeping an eye through the door as she closed it to make sure that the woman stayed away. "Gibbs, can you hear me?" she asked quietly.

"_I got ya Ziva, Kort's yacht has left the dock and is making its way out to sea,_" he replied as he spotted her through the bathroom window.

"Good, send in SWAT now. But make sure that you arrest Steve and I as well to maintain cover," she replied.

"_All units, move in. Take them all into custody,_" Gibbs order was plain, simple and to the point. Chin, Kono and the HPD SWAT team swarmed the house.

As soon as he spotted their approach, Remmick drew his sig and was about to open fire when Steve snuck up behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head. Remmick collapsed in a heap and was out cold.

"Thanks Boss," Kono whispered as Steve dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head so that she could disarm him and cuff him.

"Don't thank me, that felt really good," Steve grinned as she slapped on some cuffs "Not to tight huh?"

Meanwhile, SWAT breached the house and had Blackadder in custody. She didn't even get a chance to reach for a weapon before half a dozen weapons were trained on her. Chin found Ziva in the bathroom, her weapon ready just in case. "Well done Ziva," he said as he held up a pair of cuffs. "We got 'em."

She smiled briefly as she turned to let him cuff her. As he led her through the house, reading her Miranda rights, she glared at Blackadder but smiled with accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Having returned to the Five-0 Task Force Offices, the teams were putting the case to bed, conducting final interviews, writing up reports, tieing up loose ends.<p>

Steve, Ziva and Gibbs had already broken NCIS Special Agent Jarvis AKA Mister Remmick. He admitted to living a double life and a plethora of crimes including murder and selling secrets to the highest bidders. However, Blackadder sat in the Interview Room and remained tight-lipped. Chin and Danny had tried every approach they could, she just wouldn't speak.

From the observation room, Gibbs, Steve, Ziva and DiNozzo watched and waited, much like Chin and Danny were.

"She's still pretty tough, boss," Tony said quietly. "Jarvis sang like a canary."

"Because he wants to make a deal," Gibbs replied, "Blackadder's got nothing to lose."

Ziva smiled up at her teammates before moving around them to go and walk into the room. Her smile grew more smug involuntarily at the expression of surprise on the woman's face. "FBI Agent Vivian Blackadder," she said and waved the confused expression on Chin off. "I believe you and I have mutual friends."

"I knew you had something to do with this, you Bitch!" she spat, narrowing her eyes on Ziva.

She smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes. You should have expressed your concerned to _La Grenouille_ a bit stronger. Lucky for us, he has cooperated in the past. I am sure you know Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo..." Ziva said just as the two walked in silently and stared at her.

"What? No...no no no, they're not here. You're not with NCIS!" Blackadder began to fall apart from the mere mention of her former colleagues names.

"Agent Ziva David," Ziva replied, holding up her badge and identification formally. "You can continue to remain silent all you wish. We have more than enough evidence against you to lock you up in a federal prison for at least 20 years. That is if they do not wish to charge you with terrorist related crimes. What is the average detention in Gitmo Gibbs?"

He continued to stare at Vivian with his icy blue eyes when he answered in a slightly broken voice. "Life," he said simply, letting his agent continue to speak because he, and DiNozzo, would not react so calmly if they were in charge of the questioning.

Looking between Tony and Gibbs, tears began to flow from her eyes. "I did what I had to do. Remmick promised me that La Grenouille would help me find the answers I need about my brother. It's not like NCIS or the FBI were going to help."

"I know it is not easy but it is a part of the territory. The downside of the job. There are other _legal_ ways to find answers. Taking someone's life - an innocent life is not the way," Ziva said. "You miss your brother, I understand that. But Agent Owens was someone's brother as well."

"Have you ever lost a loved one, Agent David?" she asked, throwing an accusing look her way. "Because I have. Why am I even talking to you, you don't understand!"

"Every day until he died, I believed my brother to be innocent of what people claimed. Then I heard his admittance to killing an NCIS agent - and was about to kill Gibbs when I shot him. I lost my mother, my sister..._Do not_ tell me I do not understand the loss of a loved one, especially to war," Ziva yelled back at Blackadder.

Blackadder was stunned by Ziva's admission, as was McGarrett, Danny and Chin.

"Ziva..." Gibbs said softly, gesturing toward the door. It was hard for her to admit, he could tell. But then again it was always hard for her when the subject of her bastard of a half brother came up.

She glared at their prisoner and did not move until Gibbs moved closer to lay a hand on her arm. Jerking away from him, she walked out ignoring the looks that her friends, old and new, gave her as she passed them to leave the area completely. She felt suffocated and tried to make her way outside or to the nearest balcony where she could get air, ignoring her name being called behind her.

"Ziva," Steve said finally as he reached her. He didn't dare touch her, not until she let her wall of anger down. "Ziva, I'm so sorry."

"What for?" she asked, pacing with her hands on her hips as she struggled to not put a fist through a wall. It wasn't that she was sad anymore, but full of a great deal of anger and frustration because as much as she could have done what Vivian Blackadder did, she just couldn't become one of those that she often hunted.

"About Ari," he said carefully. "I know you loved and cared for him when others turned their backs on him. And I'm sorry that he betrayed you."

"Steve - please don't do this," she pleaded as she looked up at him. "I am long over it. I just could not stand there to listen to her excuses any more."

"You really look like you're over it from where I'm standing," he said honestly. "So you killed him to save Gibbs, and you decided to work for Gibbs afterward. You could've told me, y'know."

"Would it have changed anything?" Ziva asked as she looked at him. "No. So it did not matter. Please, I do not want to go over this again. You know I never was one to share - feelings - like that. The only person I really spoke about Ari was with Gibbs and I'd really prefer to keep it that way now."

He wanted to be there for her, to give her someone to open up to, but he knew that she wouldn't until she was ready and she clearly wasn't. "Danny can drop you back at the resort," he said softly, "I uh, I've got paperwork to do." Steve turned back and headed toward his office, he needed a painkiller and more ice for his head, and they all needed sleep.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him walk away. She spent awhile longer out on the balcony as she worked on calming down. When she found her way back into the office she saw Steve in his office, assuming the others were still down in interrogation. Knocking on his door, she kept her eyes down. "You don't have to worry about having your friend give me a ride. I'm going to take a walk and call a taxi to bring me back to the hotel. I do have to start packing after all. I'll - see you," she said before closing the door behind her as she headed back for the exit.

"Fine with me," he lied, a moment later he slammed his hand down hard on the arm of his chair, the need for ice and a pain pill forgotten.

Ziva walked out, not looking back as much as she wanted to. She pulled her phone out and considered it but shook her head and turned it off instead. Glancing up where she assumed Steve's office was, a part of her wished that he came running out after her and knew that he would not. Setting off, she began walking towards the direction of the beach, hailing a cab along the way.

* * *

><p>"Steve, HPD picked up Blackadder and Jarvis. Gibbs wants to call it a night," Danny said as he ducked his head around the door to his partners office. Looking around for Ziva, he looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Where's Ziva?"<p>

"She caught a cab back to the resort," he replied quickly. "Send everyone home Danno, I'll wrap up here."

Danny frowned as he walked in and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Everything okay?"  
>"What do you think?" Steve snapped as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just found out that the only guy ever to slip away from my SEAL team was killed by his own sister, who I just happen to be sleeping with... or was until today."<p>

"Gee man. What did you say to her?" he asked, wincing as he made his way over to the window.

"Nothing," Steve replied, "I just tried to be there for her. You see, she and her brother were pretty close. The David's weren't the most functional of families. Ziva's training meant that she rarely let people in, so when people started telling her that her brother wasn't who she thought he was, she defended him. Now I find out that she was the one that finally put the bastard down and I blow it."

Danny nodded slowly. "Were you there _for_ her or did you try to get her to talk about it?" he replied, feeling a sense of understanding. In his own experiences, he never wanted to talk about the kills he made, just or unjust. All he had wanted was his wife there to hug him and go on with life.

"Danny, if she's still affected so strongly by it, even after all these years, even after learning the truth, yes she needs to talk about it," Steve snapped.

"Steve - it's her _brother_. If I had to shoot my brother like that, I wouldn't talk about it with anyone except for the force's shrink because it would be mandatory. I doubt you would be so willing to talk about it either."

"Danny, you don't understand. With her, I never held anything back, not once. In the short time we were together, she learned more about me than I've ever told anyone, including my family. That didn't change when she came back into my life. And I thought she felt the same way."

He looked at his friend and shrugged. "Maybe there is a reason why she isn't so quick to being open with you again. Jilted lover or whatever. Ask Gibbs. They seem pretty close. Let her cool off then go find her and apologize. That's my advice. Take it or not, but let her come to you when she is ready. If she feels for you like you do for her - she will. Just might take some time."

"She's leaving with the others," he said, "There's nothing to talk about. Danny... just go home..."

"Oh I will! Rachel texted me that I need to pick Gracie up for school - but talk to Gibbs. He should be up any minute," Danny insisted. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, night," he said before switching off the overhead lights, leaving his office bathed in lamplight only.

Gibbs and DiNozzo strolled in, one with a coffee in hand and the other yawning deeply, nodding as Danny made his way out, whispering a few words into Gibbs' ear. The older man frowned as he looked towards the office with a nod before making his way over. He walked into McGarrett's office just as brazenly as he did the office of the Director of NCIS and sat down. "So, good result."

"The case, yeah," McGarrett replied simply. "Sorry about Blackadder, and Agent Owens."

"Never say you're sorry," Gibbs repeated for what was probably the millionth time in his life. "I figured you and Ziva would be long gone by now."

"Well, you thought wrong Gibbs," Steve snapped, only to receive a scowl from the older team leader. He matched it with one of his own. "Why didn't you tell me that Ziva killed Ari."

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Gibbs replied honestly. "It was Ziva's. Knowing her, she probably wanted to tell you differently or not at all."

"Not at all. Jesus... do I even know the real Ziva?" Steve asked himself. "Or did she just put up another wall when we were together."

"What does your gut tell you?" Gibbs asked and waited for a response but got none. "Do you love her?"

"Do you think I'd be this pissed if I didn't?" Steve replied, "Yes I love her. And I care about her, but if she's not going to let me in, she may as well head home with the rest of you."

"Then what are you doing sat here in your office alone when she wants to be here with you?" Gibbs asked as he drained what was left of his coffee from the take-away cup and tossed it in the refuse bin by the door. "Go find her and tell her how you feel instead of sulking to me."

With that, the leader of the MCRT left his office and headed for the rental car.

Thinking about what Gibbs said for a moment, Steve grabbed the keys to his truck and switched off his lamps.

* * *

><p>According to Abby, she had not returned to the hotel room, and after two hours of searching, Steve finally arrived home without Ziva. Wherever she was, she didn't want him to find her. Walking up to the front door, he noticed that the lock had been opened. There was no sign of forced entry, no broken glass and the door and door frame were intact. Drawing his sidearm, he stealthily stepped inside.<p>

Nothing appeared to be missing but the lights were off. Steve moved on autopilot, checking every possible corner, nook and cranny that someone willing to surprise him could use. His eyes narrowed on the back door that was open and he was positive he closed and locked it before he left that morning. Slowly making his way to it, he couldn't help but swallow hard as he reached it, unsure of what to say or do.


	16. Chapter 16 Contains Mature Content

Stepping up to the backdoor with his sidearm in hand, Steve pushed it open slightly to get a better look out onto the patio. The door creaked, startling the figure stood in the darkness.

Ziva turned her head slightly revealing the profile of her face in the little bit of light that came from the house. "Sorry for picking your lock," she said softly. "If you want me to leave I will."

"Ya could've put a few lights on, I almost blew you away," he said before slipping his sidearm into its holster.

"I could have but I preferred the darkness," she smiled weakly. "And if you did - it is what it is."

"Ziva, don't talk like that," he said, keeping his distance. "Hurting you is the last thing I want."

She let out a breath and turned back to staring over the dark water. She remained quiet for awhile before breathing in deep and tensing her shoulders. "I told you about Michael. What made you believe that I would not eventually tell you about Ari?" she asked, hurt and suspicion in her voice.

"Because Ari was more important to you than Michael. He was your brother Ziva, probably the one man in your life that you were ever completely honest with," he replied honestly.

She shook her head and laughed. "No. I'd always told you everything that I could that wasn't against the rules. Ari - Ari was and is a difficult subject. One that I have to build up to in my head. I wasn't and still am not ready to share those details with you."

"You shared things with me, yes. And you didn't compromise your Governments secrets, not that I'd ever ask you to. But I warned you about Ari, more than once and you threw it back in my face and we may never have become as close as we were. I had a right to know and you know it. Not to say I told you so, but to help you through it because that's all I ever wanted to do," he explained.

"All I would have wanted from you is just you to be there and not say a thing. That is how you could have helped me. And now - _I told you so_? Steve - I came back here - I don't know now why I did. I should leave. I knew this was a mistake."

"You came here because you're finally understanding what Gibbs meant when he said it was time for you to move on. Yes, you've dealt with your feelings about your father. But have you begun to face what happened with Ari? With Michael? With me? No," he snapped, "You joined Gibbs' team after saving his life, but did you ever stop to think that you joined his team because you were running away from your past? And have been doing it ever since?"

"Yes. Of course I did Steve! I'm not that naive. But all I asked of you was to just let me come to you when I was ready instead of trying to force it out of me after everything in this assignment," Ziva argued back. "Yes I joined NCIS to get away from the Mossad, from my father. Jenny assisted in that when I asked her for the help and she set up the liaison position. Of course after she died it went to hell really fast and I admit that I was a bit lost when Michael came into the picture but you cannot hold it against me if I wanted to wait to share everything with you right away. You knew about my father. I told you about Michael. That is two of my biggest three issues with men and you - you …" She trailed off as she looked up at him as she tried to find the words but the consideration that he didn't trust her to tell him when she was ready she found it hurt more than she realized.

"I what? You know about my mother's accident, how my relationships with my father and sister turned to shit afterward. How my father and I never resolved our issues until it was too late. I let you in to my life back then because that's what you wanted, because you care about me. I was even planning to tell you everything I know about my father's murder once the Owens case was over and we had the time to talk things over," he replied. "When I was forced to come back to the US, I gave you my contact details and you never once got in touch. So don't you dare try to tell me that you let me into your life like I let you into mine."

She at him and sighed. "You had my information as well. I don't remember getting so much as an email from you," she pointed out. "Maybe it is good that this all has happened before I go back to D.C. and before we let it go too far. It will only save us from the hurt that would be inevitable."

"Wait right here," Steve said as he stormed off into his room, returning with a tattered shoebox. Thrusting it into her arms, he took a step back. "Open it."

"What is this?" Ziva asked as she slowly opened the lid.

Inside were letters, postcards and telegrams, all marked with her Israeli apartment's address. They had been stamped, processed, sent and returned to his own address. "For months I wrote you, I thought about our time together every day, even when I left the SEAL's and joined Naval Intel."

Her jaw slacked as she flipped through envelope after envelope. "I never saw these. At all. Please believe that if I had, I would not have ignored you at all. This isn't even my handwriting..." she murmured at the _return to sender_ notes on them.

"Do you remember what I said to you, the last night we were together?" he asked her, his anger began to drain from his body. He believed her when she said she hadn't seen them, she wouldn't lie to him about that.

"If you need me, anytime, anywhere, I'll come running," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I meant it Ziva. And you know that," he sighed as he couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his lips pressed against her forehead for a moment. "You should've known deep down how I felt about you. How I _feel_ about you. We both had our work, yes. But I almost left the Navy for you until you stopped me."

Ziva didn't know what to say and while she knew she believed him, they knew that their skills were much more needed around the world at the time. "I bet that my father had Michael watching my mail whenever I was on a mission," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You know the truth now. Well, not the whole truth because I've never actually said the words."

"What do we do now?" she asked, pulling back reluctantly. "What do you want? Because I am willing to give this - whatever _this_ is a try. I know it will be hard, my living across the country and all..."

"That's the thing about being in the Navy for most of my adult life, I didn't need a lot of money because the Navy paid for most of what I needed. I've got savings, I can fly you out here and I can visit you there on weekends and on vacations," he smiled, showing that he'd given all the alternatives some thought. "All I know is that I'm not letting you go Ziva, not again. Not without one hell of a fight."

"I can pay for my own plane ticket as well," she smiled. "But if we work at it - it doesn't hurt to try, right? Look, Steve, I cannot express how happy I am that we got over this hump, but I'm like ready to pass out here now and we have only one day of actual resting and relaxing before we flight back..."

Without asking, he swept her into his arms and carried her inside, with her help he closed the door and headed upstairs. "I can't believe you picked my lock. I'm gonna have to get you a key."

"What fun is that?" she laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "I am sorry for everything. And please - I will tell you everything in time but I just can't - not yet."

"I know you will Ziva, we'll talk soon. Right now, let's enjoy the rest of our time together and hope we'll get more soon," he said as they arrived in his bedroom. Putting her down on the hardwood flooring, he began to strip out of his clothes, making sure to keep his gun close by, just like always.

"Yes. I want to try to spend some time on the beach if possible, get some sun unless you have someplace else that you might suggest. I know Gibbs will likely hang around the boats with Abby, Tony would likely check out the beach also..."

"Something wrong?" Steve asked as he pulled the bedsheets back.

"No," she smiled tiredly. "Just looking to make do with what time we have before its time to go to the airport on Wednesday."

"Get some sleep," he smiled, "We'll make the time count, I promise."

"Yes. We will," Ziva said as she slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and let it fall at her feet before removing her pants and crawling into the bed with him. "Just be prepared for a headache when we see the team next."

"I'm more concerned about what Danny will say," Steve sighed as he spooned with her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Why? What would he say?" she asked as she snuggled against him.

"I told you so," he mumbled as he began to succumb to fatigue. "He offered me some advice about us.."

"Hmmm no more tonight. Let us just sleep."

Steve had already given in, but he instinctively snuggled closer to her.

* * *

><p>Steve awoke to the annoyingly rude sound of his cell phone ringing. He blindly reached for it and kept an arm around Ziva who was mumbling several curse words in multiple languages.<p>

"McGarrett," he yawned, having finally found the phone.

"_Its Gibbs, meet us at the HPD Gym in an hour_," the Marine ordered.

"You are aware that we've had about 5 hours sleep right?" Steve sighed as he glanced at the clock radio.

"_So? McGee and DiNozzo are bringing coffee. See you in an hour,_" Gibbs replied before ending the call.

"Your boss is a slave driver," Steve groaned as he turned back over to snuggle with Ziva some more.

Ziva had rolled over and been watching him with a smile. "I believe I had warned you of that," she said.

"He wants us to meet everyone at the HPD Gym in an hour. This better not be another one of those inter-agency training sessions we had to go in with HPD Homicide," he yawned. "I pissed off a lot of good people that day."

"I am sure that whatever Gibbs has planned will be fun. But uh - shower? Together would be much quicker as long as we keep our hands to ourselves," she grinned.

"I make no promises," he said as he reluctantly swung his legs out of the bed, stood up and stretched.

"Alright, uh - how long will it take to get to HPD from here?" Ziva asked as she sat up herself and raked her fingers through her hair tiredly.

"Twenty minutes, give or take," he said from the bathroom, having turned on the shower.

She chuckled as she pushed herself out of bed. "Well what if I get coffee started while you shower and then we switch...does your sister have anything left here that might fit me that's clean?"

"Yeah, check the closet in the spare room," he replied, stepping from the bathroom with a grateful smile. "She left a bunch of stuff last time she visited."

"Okay," she replied as she made her way down the hall to find something to throw on. Finding a pair of sweats and a tshirt, she went back to lay them on Steve's bed before grabbing his own shirt to toss on while she went downstairs to get their morning caffeine treatment ready. She waited for him to finish as she looked out the window at the water, smiling softly as she tried to wrap her head around everything the last few days especially the previous 24 hours.

Steve never took long to get ready, even before he joined the SEALS's he was all about being prepared or getting prepared for anything at a moments notice. So it wasn't long before he emerged from the bathroom and ventured downstairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hearing him behind her, Ziva turned around and found herself grinning at the sight. "I think that we may have to call Gibbs and ask for an extra hour," she said as she made her way over to him and wrap her arms around his waist, her fingers playing with the edge of the towel.

"Do you think that would work?" he asked, pulling the shirt that she was wearing open and smiled appreciatively.

"Do you care?" she asked back with a smile as she gently pushed against him to nudge him back upstairs.

"No, but I don't have to work with the guy back in D.C." he replied, not having to be told twice as he headed back upstairs. "Just promise that you'll be gentle with me."

"Your head still is hurting?" she asked with concern, pulling the towel away from him with a smirk.

"Not really... it's just that I know how excitable you can get sometimes," he smirked

"And you do not believe that I cannot be gentle?" she smiled as she eyed him while she reached for her cell phone to call her boss. "Hello Gibbs. We will not be able to be there for when you demanded - No. I do not care. It has been a _long_ night and I am not going to rush in waking up. We will be there when we get there. - Very well. We will see you then." Hanging up, she turned the device off and threw it over her head behind her as she returned her gaze on Steve with a smile.

"Do I have to get dressed yet, or what?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, not yet and even if you did, he can wait," she replied with a shrug and ran her hands up his chest and back down to rest on his hips as she studied his body closely.

They didn't make it to the bedroom. With the look that she was giving him, he took her by the hand and pulled her on top of him as he sat on the stairs.

Ziva didn't hesitate as she leaned in to kiss him hard and demanding. Two sets of hands fought to get the shirt she had on off as well as the underwear she had slept in previously.

"When I get home, I am going to have to go back on birth control," she mumbled as she shifted on him more comfortably, leaving nips along his jaw.

"Thanks for reminding me..." he sighed before kissing her neck. He was about to reach up to the handrail to pull himself up when she placed her hand on his chest firmly.

"Don't go, we can stop at the pharmacy on the way in for the day after pill," Ziva hummed as she pulled his face back to hers. "It is not as if we have all morning because I am confident that Gibbs would come for us if we did not show up at the new time."

Nodding slowly he began to explore her breasts, something which he never got tired of doing, especially when paying close attention to her sensitive nipples. Taking his time, he slowly began to grind his hips against hers.

She let out a sigh as her eyes fell closed as she gave in to the feelings he gave her. "Steve," she sighed, her hands finding their way to his neck and hair.

His hands were replaced by his mouth, lips and tongue as he lifted her slightly before impaling her waiting sex on his hard member. As he slid into her warm embrace slowly, he moaned against her breast.

Ziva grinned at him as she began to move over him slowly. She braced her hands and arms over his shoulders as she began to increase her pace, her mouth hovering a kiss over his lips. "I really did miss you greatly," she whispered.

"So did I," he moaned. "You're the only girl who ever really _stuck_ with me, y'know."

She chuckled as she pressed her body down firmly. "I think I like being _stuck_ with you," she replied and began to ride him hard and fast, using the stairs for support.

"So...much...for...being...gentle..." he growled between thrusts as he gripped her hips like a vice.

"You chose the stairs," Ziva panted, knowing that she would likely have bruises of his hands on her skin when they were finished and she was perfectly fine with that. She kissed him, catching his lip in her teeth and bit softly.

"I chose the stairs because you used _that look_," he retorted as he began meeting her thrusts with his own but found a sense of impatience in himself. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them on the stairs and once she was situated under him, he began burying himself deeper in her.

She let her head fall back to rest on the step as she planted her feet down to keep from sliding. "Oh God," she moaned out loudly.

Steve didn't let up, the fact that she called out to god made him thrust faster and harder. Ideally he would have liked to have her beneath him or in front of him, but their current position felt great all the same.

Ziva's breath caught and hitched several times as she struggled to maintain her composure but the urge to let go was too great as she could feel herself slipping and slowly reaching the cliff of a powerful climax.

Sweat coated both their bodies, Steve knew that he'd have to shower again, not that he cared. He was more focused on stimulating Ziva's clitoris with his thumb as his thrusts gradually became uneven. "Are... you... sure...?" he asked as he struggled to breath. He'd only slept with Ziva without protection once before. It was their last night together before he returned home to the US. Although he had thought about having children, especially with her, he knew that it would likely be sometime before they were ready to broach that subject.

"Yes, yes," she let out as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. "You, now, pharmacy, later." She opened her eyes and looked at him hazily as she felt herself coming.

What left Steve's mouth next was something that he never expected to admit so soon, amongst the moans, the grunts and the cries of pure unadulterated pleasure was four words, spoken clear as day. "Ziva, I love you!" Having released all his pent up emotions into that one perfect moment, he opened his eyes and just watched Ziva, softly stroking her clit as his member began to soften inside her.

Ziva's eyes widened at the admission and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Wow...that was - unexpected," she said after she had calmed down and found any words to say.

"I uh... yeah, it was," was all Steve could say. He didn't want to admit his feelings like this, not that making love to her wasn't special, it was just that he'd planned on telling her how he felt over a romantic dinner or while they were walking along the beach or something.

She nodded with a smile as she settled back against the stairs. "You know I have very deep feelings for you but I - cannot say that in return, not yet," she said softly as she brushed her fingers along his face. "There just has been too much that keeps me back..."

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't disappointed, but he understood. Nodding slowly he said "It's okay Ziva, I didn't say it just so you would say it back. If I'm honest I wouldn't have said it at all... not until I was sure we were both ready. I'm sorry... I should have tried harder to keep my mouth shut."

"It's okay," Ziva grinned. "It gives me something to work to, and look forward to in the future, yes?"

"The future... our future. I like the sound of that," he said as he pulled her close to him and just held her for a few moments.

As they held each other, she slowly left kisses along his neck before they were interrupted by the house phone ringing, breaking their post coitus haze. "I am betting that is one of _your_ teammates, calling based on Gibbs' order. The timing - it's too suspicious to be anyone else," she groaned.

"Let the machine get it," he groaned, unwilling to move, even though the stairs weren't very comfortable.

"We can shower together. No doubt they know why we demanded for the extra time. I would love to stay here for a repeat performance but Tony is one that would not hesitate to come and interrupt to drag us out if he was told to do so. Gibbs _has_ ordered that be done before," Ziva laughed lightly.

"_Steve, it's Danny. You know Gibbs called us all to the Gym for training exercises! He's got McGee and Kono learning Marine hand-to-hand for crying out loud. And Chin and Tony are learning disarming techniques. Get your butt over here before that crazy bastard hurts someone!_" Danny said on the message.

"_Williams, put the phone down and come spar with me._" they heard Gibbs say in the background before the call ended.

"Oh _this_ I have to see," Steve grinned as he picked her up and ran them both up the stairs toward the bathroom.

Ziva laughed as they rushed to wash up and get dressed. "Yes and keep him from hurting your friend," she pointed out. "Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>By the time that they arrived at the gym, Ziva insisted on stopping for breakfast on the way. Steve suggested <em>Rainbow<em> for their homemade loco moco. They were busy shoveling the delicious combinations into their mouths as they made their way inside.

"Well look who decided to finally drag themselves out of bed," Tony grinned as he eyed the two coming in the doors.

"Steve and I have been awake since Gibbs' original phone call," Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am not going to apologize for wanting an easy morning after a difficult couple days."

"She'll make up for it when we get back to D.C. DiNozzo," Gibbs said, stepping up behind his senior agent and clipping him upside the head. He sniffed the air for a moment then scowled at the couple. "What the hell are you eating?"

Steve grinned as he looked down into the tray he was holding. "Oh this? Loco moco. Sorry we didn't bring you any," he shrugged.

"Rainbow?" Chin grinned. "You're an evil bastard, you know that?"

"Hurry up and eat, you're up next," Gibbs told them both before Abby ran up with a cup of coffee.

The two raised an eyebrow. "Up next for what?" Ziva questioned as she laughed at the expression on her friend's face.

"For that," Gibbs gestured over his shoulder at McGee and Danny, who were sparring. Surprisingly, McGee had the upper hand, having pinned Danny's arm behind his back up against the metal fencing around the ring.

"Uncle... uncle!" Danny growled. "Who the hell taught you how to fight!"

McGee quickly let go and shrugged. "I did wrestling in high school and we trained with Boss before, grappling and all. I think the last time we really did that was uh - awhile back," he replied glancing at Gibbs feeling sad in remembrance for a moment.

"Good job McGee," Gibbs nodded, "Take five and then Abby can help you teach Danny some of the holds I showed you."

"Esxcuse me, but Abby? Are you sure?" Danny asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

She smirked as she looked at him. "You don't think that I can fight too?"

"Uh - how about you let him rest for awhile. Just give me a minute and I'll be in the ring," Ziva sighed as she went to put her tray on the table.

"Commander?" Gibbs prompted as he looked at the man, resting his arms on the ropes. "You up for going against your friend there?"

"Whoa, wait - you want Steve and I to spar?" Ziva asked in surprise, causing Danny to look up.

"He'll kill her! My first day working with him and he got me shot, I can't imagine what he'd do to her!"

"Clash of the Titans..." Tony muttered, "Aww Boss, you gotta let this happen. It's like pitting the Karate Kid against the Next Karate Kid. Ralph Macchio versus Hilary Swank. Daredevil vs-."

Gibbs cut him off with a second headslap. "Get in the ring before I go another round with DiNozzo here."

"Please Ziva, for your partners sake," Kono grinned, "He ate so much mat today, he won't go hungry for a couple of days."

Laughing she nodded as she quickly finished wrapping her hands with the tape left out and got in. She smirked at Steve as he seemed a little more apprehensive. "Nervous?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Do you promise to be gentle _this time_?"

She pretended to think about it. "I do not know if I know how," she admitted with a smile as Gibbs had quietly returned to the ring.

"Use these," he said, tossing one up to Ziva and passing Steve the second of two sparring knives that initiate a mild stun when firm contact is made.

"Oooh, new toys," Ziva grinned as she played with it in her hands to get a feel for the size and weight.

"Seriously, they're using weapons?" Danny asked, "Where was mine when McGee was kicking my ass up and down the ring?"

Reluctantly taking the knife, McGarrett also felt the weight and the balance of it. He could tell just by looking at her that Ziva believed he had the upper hand and she was probably right because she had a taste for blades after all. He opted to try a different tactic. Tossing his knife to the side of the ring, he looked to the glaring Gibbs and confused Ziva. "Don't worry."

Ziva chuckled. "Very well," she smiled. "I think I will keep mine however."

"Be my guest," he smirked as he began to stretch. Walking over to the side of the ring, he met Danny and Kono who were both looking apprehensive.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny asked, "She's got a fricken weapon, you use a fricken weapon."

"Yeah Boss, I agree with Danny," Kono added as she bandaged and taped his hands quickly, "Think of the team's pride."

"She's second to none with knives, I'd have a better chance with both hands free," he whispered. "Plus she's been through enough without me shocking her with a pig sticker."

"And yet, you're willing to be the pig if she gets a shot in," Danny replied skeptically.

"Aww Danno, didn't know you cared brah," Steve teased. "Relax, I've had worse."

"Will you stop stalling already? It's been awhile since I had a good spar," Ziva grinned as she loosened up quickly, anxious to get started.

"I'm not stalling," he replied as Kono finished taping up his hands. "I'm waiting to make sure people get their bets in."

Danny immediately pulled out his wallet and Kono ran for her purse as Tony was noting down who was betting what on who.

"$10 on McGarrett getting his ass handed to him," McGee said quickly as he  
>pulled out his wallet, to where Abby raised an eyebrow. "$20?"<p>

"Not placing a bet, Gibbs?" Steve asked as he watched his team place their bets.

Gibbs shot McGarrett a look before shouting at DiNozzo. "DiNozzo, $100 on Ziva."

The room went silent as Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhh... boss, I don't have the cash to cover that."

"I thought we were betting here?" Gibbs said simply as Danny and Chin rifled through their wallets.

"Uhh... consider the bet covered," Danny said as he and Chin pooled $50 a piece.

"You ready?" Ziva asked after she was finished laughing. Once Steve joined her in the ring, they circled each other while others gathered.

A chorus of "Come on Steve," and "Get him Ziva," erupted from the admittedly small crowd. Gibbs stepped away as Ziva took a few obvious swings with her knife which Steve easily sidestepped as she anticipated. She then took several focused swings aiming for his shoulders. Steve blocked her attacks, pushing her away from him when he could have hit her.

A frustrated look formed on her face. "Stop holding back," she said before attacking him again, grazing his chest with the knife.

The mild shock it emitted coursed through his body, causing him to take several steps back. Shaking it off, he moved towards her in a defensive stance.

"Come on Steve, you've taken on guys 3 times her size," Danny shouted from the side of the ring as Ziva took more swings at him, connected with the last blow.

Steve hissed and grabbed his shoulder as the shock of her attack left his body. Stepping away again, he met with her scowl.

"Fight me damn it!" She spat. She was in full fight mode now.

"You heard 'er McGarrett, are you a SEAL or a chicken," Gibbs goaded him from the side of the ring.

With that, Steve charged her. As she swung down to hit his shoulder, he sidestepped and took her by the forearm before locking it and the knife behind her back. Applying pressure to the back of her left knee with his foot, she dropped to the floor, allowing him the reach to pry the knife from her hand.

As he tossed it to the side of the ring, she raised her right elbow and connected with the side of his face _hard_.

"OOOOH!" the crowd said in unison. Ziva definitely wasn't holding back.

Getting back to her feet, she charged Steve who was still recovering from an elbow to the face and followed up with a punch to the face and a kick to the ribs.

"OOOOH! OOOOOOOOOH!" the crowd winced. Abby's face was buried in Ducky's shoulder as he just shook his head, thankful that he brought his kit with him.

Beads of sweat began to form on them both as Steve recovered from her attack. Squaring off in the center of the ring once again, they both threw kicks and punches, testing each others defenses before Steve swept her legs from under her and elbowed her in the stomach.

Winded, she took a moment to compose herself, giving him the opportunity to straddle her hips and pin her arms.

"You done?" he asked, with no sign of smugness or superiority on his face.

"No!" she growled, raising her head and swiping his chin with it. Taken advantage of the look of shock on his face, she raised her knees and jammed them into the center of his back before flipping their positions.

With his hands pinned and the full weight of her body now on his chest, he wrapped his legs around her head and twisted her off him before they both sprang to their feet again.

Ziva was about to attack again when Gibbs waved his hands. "Alright. I'm going to call it a draw," he announced. "Good job you two."

Quickly, she made her way out of the ring and over to Tony where he was trying to count the money he was holding and snatched it all from him. "Thank you!" she grinned cheekily before going back to shove half of it into Steve's hands.

"What? I didn't place a bet," he frowned as he caught his breath. "We should give everyone their money back."

"Nope. You all chose to bet on us, you relinquish the money. Who's next?" Ziva asked, looking around at everyone innocently.

"I think we should call it a day, don't you Jethro?" Ducky asked with a grin. "We don't have long before we have to fly home after all."

Thinking on it for a minute, Gibbs looked at his team, "Go have fun, do the whole tourist thing."

This met with a "YES!" from Tony, and Abby instantly started talking about the marinas and dolphins and visiting the gift shops.

"We better get to work," Danny said, looking to Kono and Chin. "But this was _really fun_ Gibbs, right up there with getting shot and Steve calling me Danno."

"Anytime Williams, our plane doesn't leave while 10am tomorrow," Gibbs grinned as he pulled off his NIS sweater, "We could have another early morning session before we leave if you'd like."

"Uhhh raincheck," he said quickly before making a hasty retreat for the door. Stopping at the door he turned to face McGarrett. "And you, I don't want to see you today, we'll call you if anything major comes up."

"Thanks Danno," he nodded before smiling at Ziva.

"Gaaaaahd, see I hate that!" With that McGarrett's team had left for their work day.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't get it Boss," Tony said as the group waited for their plane bright and early at 0730. "Why did you tell her our plane leaves for 10am?"

"Gibbs is giving Ziva forced vacation. Duh," Abby replied happily. Gibbs had woken her early to help him bring all of their friend's bags to drop off at the Five-0 office after they checked out of the hotel's resort, a plan she was happily willing to participate in.

Tony wasn't quite so happy with the idea however but he remained quiet. "She could always come back when we actually _didn't_ have work to do at a later time," he mumbled.

"Anthony, Ziva's almost as obsessed with working as Jethro is," Ducky chimed in. "In my medical opinion, she needs a vacation."

He wasn't so convinced. "I hear you Ducky but every time she takes a vacation, something _bad_ happens."

"She's gonna be with McGarrett," Gibbs replied nonchalantly. "And we'll be a plane ride away if something happens. So stop worrying DiNozzo, you can partner up with McGee till she gets back."

McGee barely could keep back from cringing at the thought of how terrifyingly annoying the man would be until their friend got home. Abby only smiled and hugged his arm reassuringly. "It's just for a week," she whispered.

"But where is she gonna stay? The Governor's secretary said that the resort was only paid up until today," Tony asked, grasping at straws.

"You're joking, right? The same place she been staying since they arrived," she laughed. "You really can't be that naive to think that she _only_ camped on his couch."

"I didn't want to presume," Tony replied defensively. "The last time I made a presumption about Ziva's love life, she stapled my tie to my desk - while I was wearing it!"

"Appropriately so," Abby nodded. "But I think she would be okay with it this time - a little bit. Just don't go accusing Steve of being a terrorist and you should be fine."

"Can we go home now Jethro? I fear I am developing a headache..." Ducky sighed.

"You and me both Duck," Gibbs shook his head. "Grab your gear, we're boarding."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the offices of the Five-0 Task Force at 07:30, Steve and Ziva walked in to find the luggage she didn't take to Steve's all packed and waiting for her along with an envelope taped to it.<p>

"Kono, where is everyone?" Steve asked with a frown. "We were supposed to meet at 8 to say goodbye."

"Agent Gibbs told me to pass on a message to Ziva. _Open the envelope and don't bother calling_," Kono quoted with a puzzled look on her face.

Ziva frowned as she shrugged at Steve, ripping the sealed envelope open and pulled the paper that was in it out. Reading it over she sighed. "He faxed a vacation form to Director Vance for the next week off and it was approved. He forges my signature pretty well - probably had Abby do it," she said as she held up the paper up for him to see as she dropped her purse on the table with a sigh.

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, this is a good thing. You needed a break. What better place than here, with me?"

"Yes but it would have been nice for him to talk to me first before doing this. I would have told him that I already had intentions of planning a trip back out here soon," she replied.

"Soon," Steve repeated. "He saved you the trouble of paying for your own airfare."

"Maybe but I had other work that I had intended to get done as soon as I got back. There was a victim from a recent case that I wanted to follow up with to make sure that she was adjusting from her ordeal," she smiled. "I'm not complaining - please understand that. I - will accept this forced vacation but surely you can understand why I am upset."

"Baby, I know you. You would have gone back, done your work and planned to come back this weekend, but knowing how busy NCIS gets, you'd get a case and wouldn't be able to say no to Gibbs if he asked for your help. And you know he would have," Steve replied. "This way he can call on another agent if he needs to and you can follow up with the victim when you get back. Or you can call her from here."

She couldn't help but pout as she refused to admit to his points. "She doesn't have a phone. Took up residence out in the middle of nowhere in Virginia to get away from people in general. Well - a week. What am I going to do with a week off, especially if you have to work?"

"You're kidding right?" Kono asked, "The boss hasn't taken a vacation since he formed Five-0."

"Yes! I so believe that to be true! Which makes me amused at everything he just said about my needing time away," Ziva smirked as she sat up straighter, pointing at Kono.

"I'll take a break, I'll take a break right the hell now if you stop busting my balls!" Steve grinned as he dug into his pocket for his cell phone. "You think you'll be okay without me till Ziva goes home?"

Kono smiled as she sat with her mug of coffee. "Yeah sure, of course barring the Governor's expressed orders to call you in, we should be able to survive a week. I'm not so sure about Danny though. He might get too used to not being shot at."

"Well I'm sure you and Chin will happily take a couple of shots at him for me, just in case he starts to miss me," he joked. "Take it easy Kono, see you next week, if not sooner."

"Yeah yeah," she laughed not believing for a moment that he'll be able to stay away. If anything she was sure that Ziva would want to _help_ with any case that might come up simply for the sake of excitement. "If you want to go surfing at all Ziva, just give me a ring. You can steal my number from his phone."

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Ziva smiled as she stood and started to load up on her bags. "I do not know how to surf but am willing to learn."

"Hey hey hey!" Steve interjected and took her bags from her. "You're on vacation."

"I am a big girl. I can carry my own bags. I already let you carry them from the airport when I _wasn't_ on vacation," she protested.

"I know you're a big girl, and I know you can carry your own bags. I'm still sore from the ass kicking we gave each other yesterday," he said with a grin as he held onto them. "Consider this all part of the McGarrett resort service."

Ziva stared at him, her expression even and unchanged. "You're not that funny. You know that?"

"Your appointment for the full body massage has just been cancelled," he replied as they headed out. "You want to cancel your mid-afternoon swim too?"

"That's fine. I am sure I can find someplace else to book one," she laughed as she made her way out the door, leaving Kono laughing. "As far as the swim - it only counts if there is no bathing suits."

"Well the swim does usually follow the full body massage," he grinned. "Why waste time getting dressed?"

As they got closer to his truck, she hummed as she thought about it. "Indecency laws maybe? You're talking broad daylight. I'm on vacation as you said. How about doing the tourist thing?" she asked, smiling up at him as she slipped her sunglasses on.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled, "We can see some of the local sites? Maybe go hiking? Go offshore?"

"You're the guide. I'm at your whim - within reason," she smirked. "We can drop off my bags and then go from there?"

"Great. Do you want to drive? I have a few calls to make," Steve suddenly found himself hoping that her driving skills had improved from the last time he let her get behind the wheel.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know my way around the island like that. And for you to interrupt your call to tell me where and when to turn, you may as well drive already. How about we drop my bags off then go get something to eat. You can make your calls then."

"Alright," he smiled as he loaded the truck with her luggage, "But you'll have to get used to driving here eventually. I plan to have you stay over more often."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied with a laugh as she climbed into the truck and set off on their day together.

* * *

><p>She could not help but to look at him suspiciously as she eyed him across the room where he quickly escaped to make a call while she waited on their food at the local diner of sorts. The nodding he made as he spoke, followed by the grin he had on his face made her not worried, but concerned while she sipped her tea.<p>

"Excellent, thanks brah, I owe ya," he ended the call and returned to the table just as the waitress brought their food over.

"I am almost afraid to ask," Ziva commented as she eyed him before working on her lunch. "What do you plan to do with me next?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Now _that_ is a very interesting, very tempting question."

"Keep your thoughts out of the gutter McGarrett. _That_ is for much later tonight," she pointed out, her eyes glossing over him suggestively.

"Well, I just got off the phone with a buddy of mine. I've arranged for a private airtour of the island which will end by the docks. From there we'll board a boat and head out to a hotspot for dolphin sightings. You looked a little disappointed that Abby got to see some and you didn't," he explained, taking her hand for a moment.

"Sounds like a great time," she smiled. "Yes, I was disappointed but I also figured that there would be plenty of opportunities with the trips I would be making to come back. Thank you."

"Thank you," he squeezed her hand. "I'm really glad that you're here."

"I am too," Ziva replied, laying her free hand over his. "Let's eat. This food smells _amazing_."

"It sure does," he nodded and they began to eat, talking about their plans, telling stories , generally enjoying each other's company without having to worry about a case.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a pair of military grade binoculars was watching them from the grassy area across the street from the diner. Notes were being scribbled down on a pad in pencil and a smile formed on a pair of unknown lips.

* * *

><p>Soaring high above the island of Honolulu, an airtours helicopter carrying Steve and Ziva passed over some of the smaller, less imposing mountain trails.<p>

"So, what do you think?" he asked as he squeezed her hand, watching her as she peered out of the window at the island below.

"It's lovely," Ziva grinned as she spoke into the microphone of her helmet. "That area there would be an awesome landing site for sky-diving."

"Oh really? It's been a while since I've made a jump. Maybe we can do something about that sometime this week, what do you think?" he asked as he took a mental note of the site that she was pointing toward.

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I am sure there are a great deal of activities on this island and the others that we can do."

"Activities are fun and all, but I want you to relax too," he smiled, "What do you like to do to relax these days?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow in response. "I will answer that when we do not have to yell into a microphone up in the air here. And for the record - I do relax."

"I'm sure you do. You looked pretty relaxed last night, and again this morning before we left the house," he teased.

"Yes, as did you," she chuckled before turning to look back out the window for the rest of the tour.

After it was over, Ziva fluffed out her hair from the helmet as she waited for Steve to rejoin her after saying his thanks and goodbyes to his friend. "To answer your earlier question, I read a lot. We also have movie nights with the team although it is usually just Abby and or Tony and myself."

"What are your favourite movies?" he asked, "We could stop by a rental store and pick some DVD's up?"

"My partner is like the biggest movie buff. I will watch just about any movie once but really - you'd laugh at my favorite all time movie," she answered, blushing slightly.

"Danny's favourite movie is Finding Nemo," Steve grinned, "He loves watching it with Grace."

"He watches it with his daughter. There is nothing wrong in that. Well, as long as he doesn't go and watch it by himself. I however will still watch my movie alone. Child or no."

"He recently bought it on blu-ray, while Grace was on vacation with her mother and stepfather," Steve added. "So come on, tell me your favourite movie."

She looked at him and considered it. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," he smiled. "I'll even tell you my favourite movie."

"Okay," Ziva said taking a breath. "The Sound of Music."

"And what's wrong with that? That was my mother's favourite movie," the smile softened. "We used to watch it every thanksgiving. I guess its one of the reasons why I decided to join the navy."

Ziva frowned. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Every day," the smile faded a little more. "I mean, she never got the chance to see me become an officer, or to become a cop. Or to meet the special someone..."

Ziva's blush deepened as she shook her head. "Steve...I..."

"She would have adored you, y'know. So would've my Dad."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. Letting out a sigh she reached up to kiss him softly. "I wish I could say the same of my parents. I don't remember my mother as much anymore, not that I could find myself believing anyone's stories about her after everything. And my father... Well you know."

"I like the family you have now," he replied before kissing the tip of her nose. "Even Tony. They care about you for _you_, not what you can do to help them succeed."

"Hmm..." she hummed as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "And you? What was it about me that made you trust me back then, to - share what we had?"

"Would you believe that it was something in your eyes?" he asked. "A kindness that I felt that people rarely got to see."

She looked at him again with slight confusion as she tried to think about how she regarded him all those years ago. She was young and trusted in everything her father told her.

"I was - naive in a lot back then," she admitted quietly, letting her forehead rest against him.

"You loved him and wanted to make him proud," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her to him. "Part of you still loves him. There's no shame in that. He helped you become the woman you are today, don't forget. But it's you that had the courage to find more for yourself."

"Not love Steve. Disappointment, hurt maybe. Anger definitely. Gibbs is more a father to me than Eli," Ziva said bitterly as she straightened herself. "No more about that. It is lunch time. Do you have a favorite place?"

"There should be a picnic waiting for us on the boat," he replied with a soft smile.

"Oh? And just what else do you have planned for tonight?" she slowly grinned. "You do know that I have a whole week here with you. We do not have to do everything right away. I would be content just staying in bed with you all day as well."

"That's for another day. I remember how much you've wanted to see some dolphins out in the ocean, or even up close," he explained. "I know some of the best pod spotting areas along the coast. So let me do this for you and tomorrow we can stay in bed all day."

"Promise?" Ziva whispered as she dropped a kiss on his lips.

"You keep kissing me like that and I'll promise you anything you want," he groaned before kissing her back.

She hummed and laughed before pulling away. "Come on. Otherwise we'd never make it and we'd just have to head back to the house..."

"And we wouldn't want that..." he grinned, only half serious.

* * *

><p>When they finally returned to the house, it was pretty late. After their boat trip, they went on to see some of the local art galleries, museums and gift stores before finally calling it a day.<p>

"So you've got presents for Abby, McGee, Ducky, his assistant, Tony and Director Vance... why haven't you bought something for Gibbs?" Steve asked as they reached his porch and he dug through his pocket for his keys.

"I do not know what to get him," Ziva admitted as she set the bags she held down as they were feeling a bit heavy. "The only actual present I got him that he seemed to enjoy was a chissel after he got me out of Somalia."

"Why don't you buy him another tool, or maybe a coffee grinder," he suggested as he opened the door and ushered her through, picking up the bags she was carrying in addition to his own. "He doesn't strike me as someone _easy_ to buy for."

"He has every tool imaginable in his basement. He likes to build boats," she explained. "And for all the coffee he drinks, I think he has a coffee grinder already. If he did not I would really be shocked."

"Does he like to drink anything other than coffee?" Steve asked as he set the bags down in the living room for her to go through.

"Bourbon. And he has _a lot_ stashed around his house. Almost always an open bottle in his basement whenever I was there," she sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. "There is still time to find something. Maybe I'll find some inspiration over the week."

"Maybe," Steve smiled. "So, did you have a good day?"

"Yes. Very much so. Now how about that glass of wine you promised me. And that special dinner," Ziva smirked and stretched her arms over the back of the couch.

"Coming right up," he replied before leaving her to her bags to go wash up and start dinner. Steaks, mixed vegetables and each other for dessert, what more could they ask for?

* * *

><p>The next day, up the street from the McGarrett residence, a beat up truck had eyes on the house. Lifting their cellphone, the occupant made a phone call to a pre-programmed number. "Yes sir. The target is confirmed in the house. All appearances indicate that the two are not leaving today. What are your orders?"<p>

"_Keep following them. The strike team should be able to move in within two hours_," the masked voice replied. "_Be sure to update them on the targets current whereabouts at 10 minute intervals. And if you fail us in any way, you will take their place. Do you understand?_"

The person nodded even if the person on the phone couldn't see. "Yes sir. I understand. Ten minute check-ins."

With that, the line went dead, just as Ziva and Steve emerged from the house.

"I'm sorry about this, but Governor Jameson's back in town, and since she didn't get to personally thank Gibbs for the work you guys did, you drew the short straw," Steve said as he watched her check her hair in the wing mirror of his truck. "But I promise, as soon as the meeting's over, we'll head straight back here for that lazy day I promised you."

"Yeah, that is fine," she replied, adjusting her blouse. "I do not mind. I'm sure it'll be fast as long as she doesn't try to ask us to join her for lunch or something. You did tell her that I technically am on vacation now, yes?"

"I told her we both are," he replied as he started the engine. "And don't worry, we don't earn enough to have lunch with her."

Ziva chuckled. "We do not earn enough to be able to turn down an invite if she offered it," she pointed out.

As the truck pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the city, a few moments later, the beat up pickup began to follow, keeping McGarrett's ride in clear sight while maintaining its distance so not to arouse suspicion.

"Do you want to do something with your friends for dinner tonight?" she asked, looking out the window at the scenery.

"Sure, we could get together and grab a bite to eat. Maybe see a movie or go bowling or something afterward?" Steve replied as they got onto the freeway. "Do you want to give them a call?"

"When we are finished with your governor friend," she laughed. "Actually, I would need your phone to do that then because I do not have _your_friends' numbers."

"They're _your_ friends too Ziva," he replied, "I'm surprised that you guys haven't swapped numbers already."

She shrugged and smiled at him. "Later I will get the information from them. I promise. One thing at a time. No rush. Vacation remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "So, what else would you like to do on this vacation? Apart from... well... me."

"You're the local. I could go through tourist brochures if you would like me to. Really, I am fine with shadowing you wherever the entire time. I do not require much to remain entertained."

"Shadowing me? Ziva, this is your vacation, I want you to do anything and everything you want to do while you're here," he replied. "We can pick up some brochures if you want."

She rolled her eyes as she shifted in the seat to look at him better. "I also do not wish to do every thing in this visit. It would not leave much to do - other than you - when I come back again."

"Well that's the thing about Hawaii... there's always something new to do," Steve replied as he switched lanes. Checking his rear view mirror to do so.

Ziva's eyebrow raised at his reply but said nothing of it. Turning back to the window, she took in the sun and scenery along the drive, simply enjoying the time despite their destination being work related.

Frowning, Steve switched lanes again, keeping an eye on his rear view.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing out the back window to see what he seemed to be preoccupied with. "Something wrong?"

"Check your six," he said. "Blue pick-up 4 cars back. Switched lanes when I did."

She looked back and sighed. "I don't have my gun with me. Do you know another way to throw them off to be sure?" she asked. "Who did you piss off this time to have someone tailing you?"

"That's a long list, Ziva," he sighed as he picked up a little speed. "Hang on."

"It seems you been keeping things from me. You have a lot of explaining to do," she grumbled as she pulled her seatbelt down and secured it tightly. "I am expecting a lot of mojitos tonight followed by a _long_ night of romping."

"I aim to please," he said as he looked back. The pick-up had increased speed to keep up with the truck, but still kept a fair distance. "Can you make out the plate?"

Ziva spun around to look again and tried to focus on the bumper but shook her head. "No. They are still too far away and it looks like its covered with mud. I doubt it would matter anyway. The vehicle is most likely stolen."

"Take my phone, call Danny and see if we can get some back-up," he replied as he pulled onto the off-ramp and slowed down. "Tell him we're heading west on Paq'ua Way."

She quickly grabbed the cell phone and searched for the man's name and dialed, leaving it on speaker phone. Making a face at the greeting the man had made, she made a mental note to deal with it later. "Steve and I are west on Paq'ua Way and being tailed by a blue truck for at least the last two miles," she reported to the man. "Steve asks to have back up."

"_Where are you two going_?" Danny asked in between of updating Chin and Kono.

"We were, are, on our way to meet with Governor Jameson," she replied.

They could hear the man let out a groan. "_Lovely. Chin is calling around to get traffic feeds from the area. I got to say it though. If this person has the balls to try to follow you like this Super SEAL Steve, then he probably is smart enough that now that he's made he's going to dump and trade out his likely stolen car for something else._"

Steve rolled his eyes and was about to respond when a black GMC Topkick rounded the corner they were approaching and plowed right into the front of the truck, halting it in its tracks. As if on cue, the airbags deployed, saving both Steve and Ziva from serious injury, but they were both shaken and dazed from the impact.

"_STEVE! STEVE! ARE YOU THERE? WHAT HAPPENED?_" Danny screamed frantically into the phone that had fallen from Ziva's hand to the floor. "_IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WE ARE GETTING EMS TO YOU! HANG IN THERE!_"

An unmarked van pulled up alongside the Topkick and four men got out of each vehicle. "Grab the girl," the driver of the Topkick growled from beneath a ski-mask. "Kill the guy." Three men ran up to the passenger side and opened the door. Cutting Ziva's seatbelt with a knife, they went to pull her from the truck with a rag over her face as a fourth man went over to the drivers side with a suppressed 9 millimeter.

Placing it to Steve's temple, the SEAL snapped into action, breaking the assailants wrist and taking his weapon from him. Unclipping his belt, he put a bullet in the guys leg and took out the two men rushing to his aid.

The other men that had been assigned to Ziva dragged her sedated body into their truck during the commotion and as quickly as the accident occurred, they were driving off, leaving their own people and a breathing Steve McGarrett behind at the scene. Almost as soon as the black SUV was gone, Danny and Kono pulled up right behind the ambulance that had been dispatched.

"What the hell? What happened?" Danny called out to a somewhat dazed McGarrett as he threw his door open to make his way over to the man.

"Ziva..." Steve groaned as he tried to shake the accident off. "They were after Ziva."

"What? I thought you said they were after you? Why would anyone want her?" Danny replied as he went to check on the masked men, finding most dead but one still alive but not likely to walk any time soon.

"She's a federal agent, she's a former Mossad officer. Whoever's behind my father's murder wants her for leverage... take your pick!" Steve snapped as the man with the broken wrist and broken leg cried out in pain from Kono's assistance.

"Take it easy man," Kono said trying to calm her friend down. "Let's get you checked out. We'll find her. Then you can get all the information out of this one as you want."

"Call Chin, tell him to put out a BOLO for a black GMC Topkick with front-end damage," Steve snapped before he lent against what was left of his truck.

She nodded as she walked with the EMS crew and their patient cuffed to their stretcher while she made the call. The entire time, she randomly let her hand fall on the man's injured leg to remind him of just how far into it he was at that time.

Danny had started poking around the area, finding no identification on the downed men. "This is a mess," he sighed.

"This was planned," Steve replied. "The blue pick-up tailed us from my place. Must have kept the van and the SUV updated on our location, struck fast. I'm thinking ex-military."

"Possible but we need to follow up whatever we know. Run a full background on your girlfriend just to be sure that she's not just collateral. Get your head checked out now, please? We'll regroup at the office and call NCIS to let them know when you're done," the man replied with concern.

"She's my girl, Danny. My responsibility," he replied as he began walking toward the ambulance. "I'm not bringing NCIS in until I have something concrete to tell Gibbs."

"We'll find her," Danny said, turning to look back at the totalled truck with a frown. "We will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chin was already hard at work, scowering through the traffic footage he managed to get his hands on when Danny and Steve made their way into the office. "Hey guys," he greeted. "HPD found the truck abandoned off of Kamehameha Highway. They ran the plates but they didn't come back with any name so they believe they had them made. Very good forgeries according to K'wauni."

"Oh that's lovely," Danny sighed as he eyed his friend stop in front of the plasma screen to stare at the footage and Ziva being pulled from his disabled truck.

Frowning he pointed at the rag that was held over her face. "They had to have used chloraform. She would have been fighting back if she wasn't incapacitated," Steve mused as he continued to gaze at the screen.

"I identified the assailants that tried to kill you, boss," Chin nodded. "The two men you killed were Piotr and Illya Gromov, known on the mercenary circuit as _the red twins_. Ex-Russian special forces who have been working as soldiers of fortune since the late '90's."

"What about the guy Kono's watching?" Steve asked hurriedly as he skimmed the information displayed on the situation table. There was nothing in their records that stood out.

"This is where it gets interesting," Chin said as he punched up the data. "Kono tried taking fingerprints from him en route to the hospital, only to find they'd been surgically removed. A pretty professional job from the sounds of it."

"What about facial recognition?" Steve asked hopefully.

Chin smiled, "Way ahead of you. Meet Paul Draper, he's wanted by Interpol and has ties to several terrorist groups. He's thought to be responsible for the deaths of several prominent diplomats working in or for several European and Middle Eastern Countries. One of them being Israel."

Steve stared intently at Draper's image, silently plotting how to draw out the information he needed from him.

Danny noted his partner's gaze and jumped in with some questions. "You got anything else?"

"I'm looking into their histories, bank records, travel itineraries, that sort of thing to see if I can find any leads as to who took Ziva. But the way guys like this usually operate, I doubt it'll be easy to find any paper trail," Chin replied solemnly. "Sorry boss."

"It's okay Chin, keep at it. Let me know as soon as you find anything," Steve replied as he stalked out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked. "Don't you think it's time to call in the cavalry?"

"Not until we know more," Steve growled. "And the only person that can give us a lead is at the hospital.

* * *

><p>"We've set his wrist in a cast, it was a minor fracture," explained the native Doctor who was briefing Steve and Danny on the condition of their suspect and only lead at that point. "The gun shot wound will require surgery, which we're prepping for now. Your colleague asked us to take our time to give you a chance to interview him. You've got about ten minutes before we'll need to move him to a surgical suite."<p>

"I'll only need five," Steve said as he brushed passed the Doctor and into the room were Kono was watching Draper.

"Uhh... thanks Doc," Danny said with a courteous nod before following Steve, making sure to close the door and the blinds covering the windows.

"Who hired you?" Steve asked Draper with an eerily calm tone.

The man remained silent as he laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It would not matter whether he survived the surgery that was planned or not, the people he worked for would come to find him to keep him from speaking. It was only a matter of time.

"Listen Draper, you and your friends kidnapped someone very important to me, you and _the red twins_ failed in your task to kill me. Do you think whoever hired you will like the idea of one of his hired guns leaving loose ends? Because I don't."

"That is why it does not matter. I am still dead," he hissed. "You will get nothing from me."

"We can protect you," Steve replied, "At least until Interpol catches up to you, we'll keep you alive."

Draper let out a low sadistic laugh. "You cannot protect me. He will find me no matter where I am. He will find you too, when he is ready again."

"Then your only shot is to give me a name and hope that I can get to him before he gets to you," Steve growled. "That's the easy road. You don't want to take the high road. Not today!"

"There are others set to take his place and complete his orders after his death. Leave me to wait for my death."

Steve grabbed the IV of mild painkillers and ripped it from his hand. "Fine, you wanna take the high road? You wanna wait for death to come to you, then you're going to feel every painful moment of it until it does!"

"Steve," Danny warned his friend as he stepped up to try to pull him back. "Take a breather. Go outside and wait."

McGarrett stared at his partner for a moment, his eyes filled with fire. He wanted nothing more than to break every bone in drapers body to get the information but that would be a dangerous line to cross, he knew it. Taking a slow deep breath, he turned back to Draper. "My partner just extended your life."

As he watched his friend reluctantly make his way out into the hallway, Danny turned back to the man and let out a sigh. He hoped that his usual preference of being nice would help here. Reasoning with the man may be their only hope for any information. He remained in the room for several minutes before exiting, closing the door behind him quietly. "He was paid by a woman. He said he never got a name and didn't ask. His team was given a photo of Ziva and the location where she was staying - your place - and told to make sure she was taken alive but believed that _she_ didn't care if she was really dead or alive. Hired by proxy," he said softly. "We won't get anything more from him no matter how much you want to torture him. He seemed more afraid of the woman that hired him than you."

"Great..." Steve sighed. "Did he give a description? Something? _Anything_ to go on?"

"Short, blondish hair with a mid-eastern accent was all he was able to give," Danny replied.

"Sound like anyone we know?" Steve asked with a frown. It was a longshot, given her timetable, but if he had to place a bet on anyone having something to do with Ziva's kidnapping, it would be _her_.

"I can have Kono waiting to do a picture line up when he comes out of surgery. Hopefully he'll still be at least a little cooperative then," he said. "Do you know if she flew out after the case at the house?"

"According to Agent Gibbs' report, Director Vance's Agency contact informed him that Kort and his party where due to leave the country on a private jet, but there's no guarantee that the party was complete when the plane left the runway. She and Malachi may have stayed behind," Steve replied. "I'm going to check the Mossad safehouse."

"Steve. If it is her, do you really think they would go back there?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"I'm hoping that she wants us to think like that," Steve replied, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder briefly. "Stay with Draper, send Kono to help Chin. If you don't hear from me within the hour, call Gibbs."

"No. I'm coming with you. Lord knows you'll need back up. Just try and avoid me getting shot again. Please," Danny sighed as he followed his friend.

"Well tell Kono at least," Steve said, "I'll meet you in the car."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'll call her and leave a message from the car. I don't trust you to wait for me to track her down in the hospital. Let's go."

"We are spending _way_ too much time together," he sighed before offering his friend a small smile.

"What? Because I know you well enough to predict that? I was right, wasn't I? You didn't plan on waiting for me. I so feel the love here."

"Danny, she's a highly trained Mossad agent. If she's half as good as Ziva, I don't want to put you at risk," he explained sincerely.

Danny didn't look so entertained. "That would be a first for you. Look, you're my friend too. We're partners. What is it you SEALs say? Never leave a man behind? Guess what. That is the same thing here. I have your back. You can't get rid of me that easily now."

Steve smiled, in all the years he's worked alongside others, there was only two other people that he ever wanted to depend on so much. One of them was Ziva. "Does that mean I get to drive?"

"When has it stopped you before?" he sighed as he tossed his keys over to him. "I'm surprised you haven't tried making copies for yourself by now. Oh uh - out of curiosity. Do you know if she has any medical conditions that we should be ready to deal with when we find her?"

"Who, Ziva? Not that I know of, why?" Steve asked as they reached Danny's car and got in.

"Just figured it would be good to know. Might have been a way of negotiating with whoever is holding her," he explained.

"Danny, if whoever took Ziva wanted to negotiate, we'd have gotten a call by now. They want her for something else," he replied grimly as they peeled away from the hospital. "What exactly, I don't know. They could be after NCIS or Mossad intel, or plan on using her to get to Gibbs or his team, I don't know. All I know is I'm going to find whoever took her and _ask_ them. Now make that call."

Sighing, Danny pulled out his phone and called Kono to fill her in on their plan and about calling NCIS if they didn't hear from them. After she voiced her objections and hung up, he looked out the window as they practically flew through the roads. "Where is this safe house? The only place I saw them at was the coffee shop and the hotel."

"Its at the [XXX] housing complex. Pretty isolated, perfect for a safehouse," he replied, "We'll be there before you know it."

"Yeah. I'm just wondering how _you_ know of it is all."

"That's where we tracked them to before," he explained. "Well, Ziva tracked them there. I was there for back-up."

"Right. Well let's just get there and figure out what we need to do next," Danny said, hoping that the crew that took Ziva hadn't gotten her off the island.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon and the sun setting on the water, Ziva began to stir from her chloroform induced sedation. She could still smell its sweetness lingering in her nostrils. Her memories immediately returned to her making her eyes fly open and take in her surroundings. She began to sit up, quickly at first but realized that was a mistake.<p>

"I would not sit up if I were you, the chloroform was a particularly strong dose. We thought it would be prudent given your high resistance to drugs and chemical compounds," someone explained from across the room. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't make out who the unfamiliar voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Ziva questioned as she blinked, trying to focus on the direction she heard the voice. "Why have you taken me?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon Agent David, my employer is waiting until the drug has worked its way out of your system before he will speak with you," the man replied. "Until then, I suggest that you relax and take deep breaths."

Her eyes narrowed to try to fight through the glare of the sun that filtered into the room and the blurriness, she growled. "Tell me what you want of me now. I promise you will be the first I kill when I am able to see exactly who you are!"

"I do not believe you will be killing anyone today Agent David. You do not want to risk your status at NCIS, nor would you want to risk your American citizenship or your freedom from prison."

She chuckled. "It would be considered self defense as I have no doubt that your kidnapping of me was caught on video surveillance," she pointed out. "Or did your help forget about traffic cameras when they decided to ram my friend's truck?"

"Believe me Agent David, I work for people more powerful than your Director Vance. The fact that your kidnapping was caught on camera is not going to be an issue for my employer," the man countered.

"It is not Leon Vance that you should be afraid of," she said simply.

"I believe she is well enough to be seen now, don't you?" asked a very familiar voice from behind her.

Ziva's face froze over in her most neutral position at the new voice and canted her head towards it. "I will have your head on my mantle for this one," she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Your idle threats do not scare me Ziva. Be a good little American puppet and silent until the boss arrives," Liat said as she paced the floor behind Ziva.

"You are freelancing yourself out now Officer Tuvia?" she asked, her head turning slightly to follow the footsteps.

"No Ziva, she is proving her loyalty," another familiar voice said as its owner entered the room. "The loyalty that you have failed to show me as a daughter to her father and as a Mossad Operative to her Director."

Ziva did not say anything as she quickly found herself on her feet and looking at the shadow figure of her father. She would not apologize for her choices but she also knew that his being there was not a coincidence. She needed to stall whatever they were looking to do long enough for Steve to find her.

* * *

><p>Danny's car pulled up outside the housing complex and before Danny could <em>advise<em> Steve on the best course of action to breach the safehouse, the Lieutenant Commander was already out of the car and making his way toward the door with his weapon drawn.

"Steve! What if they booby trapped the house?" he called after the man as he looked around uneasily.

Stopping by the door, he looked to Danny, "Good point, grab the door handle."

"You're joking, right?" he deadpanned. "I ain't grabbing the handle."

Steve grinned as he peered into a window. "Danny, there's someone inside, will you stop worrying and let me do my job?"

"You have the tendency to go in anywhere guns blazing. I have to worry for the both of us since you apparently, well until today, to worry about anything. Just go in already," he complained as he held up his own gun in ready formation.

Steve mouthed "3, 2, 1," before kicking the door in and bursting into the safe house announcing who he and Danny worked for and ordering the person inside to get down on the ground.

Malachi did as he was instructed. "Lt. Commander McGarrett, I've been expecting you."

"Where's Ziva!" he growled, his weapon trained on the now kneeling Mossad officer.

"I'm assuming she is wherever my partner is now," Malachi explained honestly. "However, I do not know where they are."

"But you have an idea?" Steve asked, slightly taken aback by the honesty.

"After we assisted Agent Kort with his undercover operation, our orders were to come back here and await further instructions from Director David. When we reached the docks, I received a telephone call from the Director instructing us to leave the docks and return here separately for security purposes. I have not seen Liat since," Malachi explained. "When I learned that your truck was involved in an accident on the local news, I finally realised why."

"You knew something about what is going on and you didn't consider to call the office and I don't know, maybe, _help_? You claimed Ziva to be a friend and all and you just let your psychotic partner disappear with her?" Danny questioned.

"Ziva is not in danger," Malachi replied. "If my suspicions are correct, Liat will not try to cause Ziva harm."

Danny snorted as he glanced up at Steve. "Sorry. Forgive us if we don't believe you. Your track records on the islands isn't very credible after all."

"Ziva will not come to harm because Director David was the one who ordered her capture," the Israeli man sighed. "I believe he is already in the United States and is possibly with her as we speak."

Steve's eyes rolled closed. "You cannot be serious. He about ordered her to her _death_ knowingly. You were on that team too. What kind of father wouldn't be willing to kill his own child again after something like that? Are you really that stupid?"

"I believe that Director David is dying Commander," Malachi replied simply. "He is trying to make amends with his daughter before his time comes."

"Men like Eli David do not change," Steve replied evenly. "The fact that he had her kidnapped in order to spend time with her is proof enough of that.

"I will not defend Director David's decisions of late as they are indefensible," Malachi explained. "But he has been acting out of sorts since he discovered his illness. For one, he planning his retirement."

"Is there any way we can ban him retiring to Hawaii? I don't like what I been hearing of this guy and I doubt what I've learned is even the tip of the iceberg," Danny commented. "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"No, but I am hoping that you can help trace the number that Director David called me from," Malachi replied as he slowly reached for his cell phone and held it out to the two police officers.

"Danny," Steve said simply as he holstered his weapon. "Get Chin working on it.".

He looked at his friend in disbelief as he took the other man's phone. "You don't actually believe him, do you?" he asked. "It's like in their blood to lie from what I've observed."

"Right now, he's our only lead. And he should be aware that if anything happens to us, my people have instructions to inform Agent Gibbs and his team of everything we know. And our friend Malachi knows that my feelings about Eli David and anyone else associated with Ziva's old life don't even come close to how Gibbs feels about them," Steve replied simply, staring at Malachi the whole time.

Malachi drew in a deep breath knowing that Gibbs would not let countries and politics stop at accomplishing his goals. "I mean nothing but purest intentions. Whatever Liat has done, it was done so without my knowledge. Had I known that something like this was planned, I would have warned Ziva right away," he explained.

"See Danny, that I _do_ believe, because if Ziva were to find out that he had anything to do with it, he knows she wouldn't hesitate in ending his sorry life. She killed her brother after all... a trusted friend would be a piece of cake."

"And on Director David's order," Malachi pointed out, immediately regretting the slip.

Steve wrapped his hand around his gun again. "Elaborate."

"Ahh - well, it was to be his in at NCIS with Ziva's friendship with Director Shepard. He knew it would become a showdown with Agent Gibbs and Ari Haswari so he ordered Ziva to kill him if it came to it to earn Gibbs' trust. Not just to save his life. That was her own reasoning for doing so that she would be able to sleep at night after," he said softly.

"You want me to believe, that he ordered Ziva to kill her brother?" Steve replied, "If only to get in good with NCIS? I don't buy it. There's more to it than that."

"You can ask Director Vance. He informed Agent Gibbs not long after they managed to get her out of Somalia alive," he said. "He _is_ that devious which is why you need to get Ziva back soon if he should decide to force her back to Israel."

"He's not going to force her anywhere. Danny?" Steve kept his anger in check and looked to his friend. "Anything?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny replied waving him down. "Anything else Chin? No. We'll figure something out. Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "The phone was traced back to an encrypted satellite phone but couldn't get a direct location. Kept showing different spots all over the planet but he thinks its most likely on one of the islands here. He's working to see if he can get it more pinpointed."

"One of the islands? That's it," Steve said, "Tell Kono to run down a list of expensive houses recently bought or rented in the last few weeks. Tell her to check out where the money came from."

"Yeah and what do you want to do in the meanwhile?" Danny asked as he began typing out a text message to their teammate. "Any ideas?"

"I need to call in some favors," Steve reached for his phone and began dialling. "Lets take our friend here back to the office... Hey Sam, Steve McGarrett. You busy?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Leave us," Eli ordered, looking to his two officers as he took a seat opposite his daughter.

"Sir, are you certain that leaving her alone is a good idea?" Liat asked confidently.

"Those were my orders, Liat. I do not believe that my daughter will try to cause me harm when there is no chance of escape without help, and I doubt help will be coming for her any time soon," Eli said confidently.

The woman nodded before leaving the room with the other man behind her. All the way, she cursed lightly under her breath.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked her father as she tried to focus on the figure. "Do not try to dance around it."

"You look well. American life has been good to you," Eli said with a soft smile. "How are Agent Gibbs and your co-workers?"

She did not answer as she continued to focus on him, her vision slowly returning to her. "You have never been one for social conversation. Why should I share anything of my life with you now?"

"Because I am dieing, Ziva," Eli sighed, unable to look at her.

"And you wish for my pity?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms. "I am surprised you have not died yet. Still does not explain why you kidnapped me and dragged me here against my will."

"I brought you here against your will because I knew you would not come of your own accord," he replied softly. "And I am not looking for your pity. I seek your forgiveness Ziva."

She frowned as she looked at him. "There are dozens of other ways you could have tried to convince me. Such as contacting Director Vance and he would have convinced Gibbs to speak to me. Breaking federal laws, especially taking a Federal Agent won't win you many sympathy points."

"Do not take me for a fool Ziva, you and I both know that neither Leon nor Agent Gibbs would have convinced you to talk to me. And I also know that having Leon order you would force you to resign from NCIS, something that you would not wish to do," Eli replied, his tone was still very calm. "This was the only way for us to ever be in the same room again and you know this."

Ziva shook her head and turned away. "I do not know what you expect of me," she said. "It is not like you have been the best role model of a parent."

"I know," he admitted honestly, "I could have been a better father. You got the best education, the best training, privileges that most Israeli children could only dream about. And you got them because of the Mossad and my service to my country. But what you didn't get was a loving father. You got a Mossad handler instead. That is why I'm here now, trying to make amends."

"There is a saying in America about old dogs and new tricks. How do I know this is not some new tactic you are trying on me. Why should I believe you after all that you had done? Not just me, but to my brother, my sister, my mother?" she asked, knowing that after her mother had left, he covertly had the area she was living bombed.

"Clearly you have never faced your own mortality, knowing that there is nothing you can do about it," Eli replied. "This is not just some new tactic Ziva. This is me trying to build something between us before it is too late. I need to know that you will be cared for once I am gone. But mostly I need you to know that I am sorry, for so many things." Tears began to pool in Eli David's eyes for the first time since he was a child.

Ziva laughed. "I have not faced my mortality," she repeated his words. "And Somalia was just a vacation? What do you want from me? You really cannot expect me to just forgive and forget _everything_ because your lifestyle has finally caught up with you. How do you expect me to do that? Tell me."

"Because if you do not, you may be next," Eli replied, his tone was not what Ziva had expected. It was remorseful.

"How am I next?" she demanded, making her way closer to him suspiciously.

"Because you are my daughter, that is how," he replied. "You must understand Ziva. I am not dieing from a disease, or from any natural occurring ailment. I was poisoned."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before the Five-0 team was able to get their hands on information and the capabilities of learning more and actually acting on it. Kono had a difficult time tracking down the resources of the owners or renters down of a couple houses before one finally hit payday. "Guys? I think I found the house we want," she said grinning as she exited from Danny's office and using his phone.<p>

"Where?" Steve said, his tone full of hope.

"It'll take a bit to get to. There is a house on Kaua'i that was rented out with its current occupant for the last four days. The same day that we busted Ziva's Mossad friends," she said as she keyed up an aerial view of a large house high up on the island. "The house has a helipad for private transport."

"Perfect," Steve grinned. "Her captors are more vulnerable than they realise."

"I'm trying to see if we can get real time footage but I doubt they dismissed everything. My money is them having some heavy weapons to make up for a lot of it," Chin supplied.

"It's not their defenses I'm worried about Chin, they've given us water and air access," he explained. "That means they won't see my surprise coming," Steve replied as he checked his watch.

"What are you planning?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I called on some old friends that owe Ziva a lot," Steve replied cryptically. "Given that we're going up against mercs, Mossad operatives and people who owe Eli David favors, we need the help. An HPD SWAT team won't cover it this time."

"Let me guess. You called in some SEAL buddies. Fun," he sighed. "I'm so going to end up with a bullet in my ass after this one."

"No you're not," Steve replied, clasping his friend's shoulder. "The three of you can't be involved in this one. It's too dangerous."

Danny crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't think so. I'm coming with you."

"Danny, listen to me. Eli David is one dangerous son of a bitch. When you make an enemy out of him it never ends well," Steve said, looking his friend in the eye. "This is a man that ordered the death of his son, left his daughter to die in Somalia and probably did a lot worse to the women who gave him those children. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're not going. I'm thinking of Grace too when I say this."

He frowned as he looked back at his friend for a moment before giving in with a nod. "You're going to be wired for communication with us at least, right?" he asked softly.

"Of course, you'll hear everything that goes down," Steve replied with a grateful smile. "Chin, I'll need you to coordinate everything from here. Kono, I'll need you to secure a couple of powerboats and make sure we have medical supplies on board."

"On it," she said as she turned to make her way out the door.

"Do you really think they'll do something to her?" Danny asked. "Why take her to another island? Why not just take her all the way out and back to wherever?"

"I think he'll eventually do that," Steve replied. "When she's willing to go or they're able to do it undetected. Which means we have until nightfall."  
>"It's going to take at least two hours to get to that island from here by boat and they will see you a mile away by the air," he pointed out. "And you would have to be on the opposite side of the moon for them to not see you on the water. That is one advantage they have from that house - the view."<p>

"Chin access the flight plan records for every helicopter planning to fly tonight. Flag up any that gets within a mile of the house," Steve said as he began pacing the floor.

"Sure but if it flies out low enough, it'll be off any radar and no one would even know," he pointed out as he picked up the phone to call the local FAA office.

"I know the chopper will deviate from its intended route, I'm trying to narrow down the time frame. There can only be a handful of choppers heading anywhere close to the island. If we can narrow down Eli's departure window, we'll have a better chance at catching him too," Steve explained, checking his watch again as he looked expectantly at the main door to their offices.

"What? Did you order Chinese food or something?" Danny asked, looking at the door pointedly before turning back to his partner. "What are you waiting for now? Why not just head out now?"

"Because if I go now, I'd probably end up dead," he replied. "My back-up's on the way."

"Correction, your back-up's here," Sam Hanna smiled as he and six other men, all carrying their go-bags filed into the room. "Reporting as ordered LT. Sorry... Commander."

"Guys, glad you could make it, all of you," Steve said as he joined his gathering of friends and proceeded to hug them or shake their hands.

"Leave no man behind, remember," Sam smiled. "You need us, we come. Now will you care to tell me why I had to call in a favour with Hetty to get us here?"

"You remember Ziva David from our mission in Vietnam?" Steve asked as he led the men through to the operations center.

"Do we remember Ziva? You're kidding right?" Sam grinned, "She's the first girl you ever looked twice at. Don't tell me this has something to do with her and the Mossad."

"Sort of," he replied. "Her father, Eli David, director of the Mossad has kidnapped her and taken her to a secure location. I believe he intends to extract her from the country after nightfall."

"And you need us to help rescue her," one of the men said and nodded. "Say no more. We're in. But does this mean that you two are-."

"Yes Sam, we're back together. She was vacationing here with me when the Director kidnapped her," Steve explained, earning a few knowing smiles from his comrades.

"Wait a second, she's working with NCIS now isn't she?" Sam asked suddenly, frowning. "The DC office, under Jethro Gibbs?"

Chin and Danny had been watching the big burley men as they congregated and chatted amongst themselves with raised eyebrows. The two didn't know what to make of the display and commented lightly about needing popcorn while they watched a live exhibit of Animal Planet.

"Yeah Sam, that's why this needs to be off the books. Relations between the Mossad and the US can't collapse now. As much as I want to nail Eli David to the wall for this, I can't involve NCIS. So this has to remain between us," Steve explained.

"Alright, I know Gibbs and his people would want to help, and if Director Vance found out what was going on, he'd want to stop us from doing anything," Sam sighed. "We could've used some MTAC support on this though."

"Is this the area we need to get into?" one of the SEALs asked as he eyed the screen. "We could boat in but swim around to under the cliff. I doubt they would expect us there."

"That's exactly why I called you guys in," Steve said, "I'd like you to meet Chin Ho Kelly and Danny Williams. Chin will be coordinating everything from here. Danny will be driving boat one, Chin's cousin Kono will drive boat two. Once we dive, they pull out until we're ready for extraction."

"Who will we be facing?" Sam asked.

"We've already encountered mercs from Russia and the United State, expect hostiles with middle-eastern combat training too. I don't know numbers or what hardware they've got so be prepared. If anyone wants to walk now, you can. Nobody will think less of you," Steve said as he looked to his friends.

When nobody moved, Sam looked around at the SEAL's and asked, "Where do we gear up?"

"You can suit up as much as you can here. Otherwise most of it would be at the docks and on the boats on the way. You can leave whatever personals you brought with you in my office over there. It'll be safe."

"Will do," the guys said in one way or another as they moved to prepare.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat stiffly at the table staring at the assortment of foods spread across the surface but hadn't touched a thing. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the words her father tried to feed her and while it had the possibility of being true, there was still something that she felt was wrong in what was said. That it wasn't the whole story.<p>

"Ziva, I know you must have a lot of questions, and I know that we are far from reconciled, but you must eat something," Eli pleaded as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I am not hungry," she replied evenly as she turned away and looked out the window, hoping that Steve would show up already. That is if he figured out where she was at all.

"Very... very well," Eli replied, the all too familiar wave of weakness washing over him once again. Placing his knife and fork down, he picked up the napkin and wiped his forehead with it. "Then at least ask me your questions. We cannot waste time."

"Why are you really here?" Ziva asked immediately, turning to look at him angrily. "What in the world would make you think that I would even entertain this charade?"

"This is not a charade Ziva, I know that you have no reason to trust me and I do not blame you for that. But I am dieing from an incurable slow acting toxin," he explained. "I have a month... two at the most."

"We all die every day. I died in that room in Somalia. The Ziva _you_ knew and created died there. I do not want to hear about your enemies finally finding a way to you finally. Why did you bring me here?" she hissed at him again.

"To warn you, to see that you are protected from harm, to say goodbye and to leave you with something other than bitter memories of me!" he finally snapped, throwing his napkin to the table.

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to read his expression and tone of his words. "You've warned me. I have plenty of friends to care for me when I cannot. I cannot help if you wish to be the father you never were now but that is of your own doing. Do not make me feel guilty over your choices in life. That is something I can decide for myself now. Something you've tried to take from me for most of my life."

"I am not trying to guilt you Ziva! You must understand that I love you, I have always loved you. From the moment of your birth you have made me proud, not just because of your skills and achievements, but because of the woman you are!" Eli began to wheeze his words before rifling through his suit jacket pockets.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said, crossing her arms as she sat back in her chair in a heap.

Finding the pills that were prolonging his life even now, he swallowed one and drank down half a glass of water before he began to settle. "You do not realise do you? You do not see that my reasons for being here go far beyond our relationship. I wanted you to come to this conclusion on your own but I see now that we do not have time."

"Just tell me," she sighed, looking at him. "Do not make me play guessing games. It is beneath you."

"Once I am gone, the position of Director will open up. And there is a possibility that my successor will not be so open to working alongside foreign agencies," Eli replied bluntly, his sigh drawing out so long that the tail end became another wheeze.

"What does that have to do with me? I am not Mossad anymore. I have not been for a long time," she pointed out.

"If relations between the Mossad and its foreign allies collapse, the world will suffer for it," Eli stated. "That is one of the reasons I sent you to NCIS in the first place."

Ziva looked at him in surprise and disbelief. Shaking her head, she turned to look back out the window over the water. "This is unbelievable," she muttered. "You are not serious. What makes you think that I would be willing to take on such a responsibility? Why not ask one of your followers?"

"Because they are not you," he said softly, his eyes not leaving hers. "I hate to admit it Ziva, but your experiences with NCIS, the training you received and the relationships you have forged have served you well. Do you think my friendship with Leon was just a coincidence?"

"And your assigning me to work anti-terrorism operations with Jenny?" she prompted.

"I wanted the best people for that assignment Ziva, I did not anticipate that working with her would lead you to where you are, much like I did not anticipate Ari bringing shame to this family," he replied. "I should have. As I have said, I have made many mistakes in my life, but believing in you was not one of them."

She stared back at him unsure of what to say but there was one thing she was confident in. "I don't want to go back. For the first time in I do not know how long, I am happy. I never believed that I would feel as I have had in the last couple years and despite my work, I can sleep without fear of not waking up because my home is bombed by enemy missiles. I cannot go back to that."

"I... understand," he did not hide his disappointment and he couldn't, even if he tried. His breathing became uneasy once again and the wheezing became a throaty cough which repeated several times before he finally got himself under control. "Will you at least consider my offer and the implications further?"

Ziva sighed as she looked at him. "I could, but my answer will not change. I just cannot go back to that life again. I am sorry," she said softly for the first time in the entire time she awoke from the abduction. "It is not who I am anymore, nor who I wish to become."

"Very well," he nodded slowly. "Will you consider taking a short leave of absence from NCIS? I feel that there is much that we need to talk about, and I have very little time left..."

"I do not know. I could try but you had taken me from my vacation that I was enjoying so it may be difficult to request more time," she pointed out. "And I doubt my friends would trust me to go alone if I were able to."

"No, I doubt they would," Eli sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Well, I must apologise again Ziva."

"Please do not do that anymore. I understand the position you are in, yes. And I - accept your apologies but it does not change how I feel right now," she said. "I may be selfish but I do not want to lose what I have now. What I've just gotten back."

"No Ziva, you do not understand," Eli sighed before looking over his shoulder at the door. "Liat."

The Mossad officer re-entered the room, followed by several heavily armed mercenaries. Some of whom trained weapons on Ziva. "The helicopter is inbound Director, we will _all_ be leaving in 15 minutes."

"I am not leaving," Ziva said simply.

"You will not have a choice," Liat replied smugly before placing a finger against the earwig in her right ear. "What is it Koskov? Check the communications channel? What do you mean Tiegan is not responding? Well mobilize a patrol!"

Ziva glared at the woman with a small smile. A sense of knowing in her that her friends had found her. "Trouble?" she asked sweetly.

Liat ignored Ziva and looked to the two guards nearest to her. "You and you, stay with the Director. And watch _her_ closely. Director, for your own safety you must remain in this room."

Eli nodded as she left the room with the third merc in tow as the sound of unsuppressed gunfire could be heard outside.

"You will have to kill me if you wish to bring me back to Israel. I will not go willingly," she said defiantly to her father. "I do suggest that you get in your helicopter as soon as it arrives and leave because I do not believe the people that have come for me are willing to leave anyone alive. This is your chance to escape."

"Escape? Not when I came so close to bringing you home," Eli shook his head the faint sound of a helicopter flying toward them could be heard. "No my dear, you will be coming back to Israel with me. You are coming home!"

She glared at him, taking in the two men. With her father's apparently weakened state and the guards, she was confident that she would win in a fight. "You do not want to go that route. Trust me," she said evenly, stepping back as she clenched her fist at her side.

Eli looked into his daughter's eyes and he was about to give the order to knock her out and carry her to the helipad but he hesitated. She truly was better off without him. Her confidence around him was impressive. He slowly approached her and took her clenched fists into his hands. He knew that this was the last time that they would see each other, until the next life at least. "Goodbye Ziva..." he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek and stepped back. Reluctantly releasing her hands, he looked to the mercenaries. "Escort me to the helipad."

She could feel the tears in her eyes and as much as a part of her wished to follow, the part of a daughter desperate to please her father, she remained still where she stood. Watching him try to leave through another door in the room, she let out a breath before making her way out onto the balcony where she sat in a chair after she found it difficult to remain on her legs. She could see the helicopter on the roof of another section of the house but turned away to look over the water.

As the SEAL team pressed forward, a trail of dead mercenaries behind them, Steve looked up and watched as the helicopter took off, heading south.

"Damn it, we're too late!" Sam growled as he reached his friend.

"No... we're not," Steve replied as he pressed on, watching the last of the mercenaries retreat.

"How the hell do you know?" Sam asked. "She could be aboard the chopper right now!"

"We have to hope that she isn't. Keep going," he said, shooting another round at the men guarding the house.

Reaching the house, Steve entered without waiting for the others. Sam called after him but the only response he received was an increase in his former CO's pace. "That boy's in love," he muttered as he watched Steve sprint up the stairs, two at a time.

Ziva could hear the gun fire growing closer but she did not move from where she sat. The two men that stayed behind on her father's order were barking out comments to each other as they quickly left the room to help their friends. A foolish move she believed on their part, knowing that if it was indeed Steve on the offense, he would have blood in his eyes.

Sure enough, four gunshots rung out and the mercs footfalls grew silent. A moment later, Steve burst into the room, checking for additional hostiles. He was backed up by a face very familiar to Ziva.

McGarrett closed the distance between them quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

"I am fine," she said, tucking her face into his shoulder as she held onto him. "How did you know I was still here?"

"I felt it," he replied honestly. "In my heart and my gut."

She nodded with a tired smile. "Can we please get out of here? I do not want to stay in this place any longer than I need to," she replied, anxious to leave.

"Consider it done," Sam said with a smile, "It's good to see you again Ziva."

"You too," she said as she held onto Steve's arm while he helped her out. "Do not mind me. The chloroform they used and not eating has gotten to me. I could go for a nice long nap though when we get back."

"I saw some energy bars in the supplies on the boat," Sam smiled as he led them through the house. He pressed his finger against the wig in his left ear and said, "Speaking of... package is secure. I repeat, package is secure. All teams move to extraction points alpha and bravo."

Steve didn't buy her excuse for a moment, however. There was more to what went on during her kidnapping. But for now, she was safe and that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

After nearly a full day of reports and giving statements to Five-0 and HPD, Ziva just wanted to forget everything. The experience had given her a headache that she could not shake and once she returned to Steve's house with him, she just wanted to try to sleep it off, silently praying the whole ordeal was a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

There was still a significant amount of her vacation left, granted that she had the extra few days from the weekend that she could extend it before returning for Monday morning. After a long afternoon of sleeping, she stretched in the bed and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Her father's words haunting her now.

Steve watched her quietly from the doorway as he had suspected she may wake soon so he prepared a cup of tea for her. "You know most of what happened but there was something I did not say for the reports," she said quietly before rolling onto her side to look at him. Her eyes shifted down to his hands. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he entered the room and placed the cup on the bedside table. "I'm not sure it'll be up to your usual standard. I don't make tea often."

"You made it for me. It will be just fine then," she smiled as she sat up to take a sip before turning back to him. "He wanted me to return to Israel and - the Mossad," she said, of which half he knew from her report.

"I figured that wanting you back had something to do with the whole mess," Steve replied as he walked around the bed and laid down beside her, holding her close to him.

She let out a humorless laugh. "Yes. Well wanting me to come back with him to be a family or something was one part. The other was that he expected me to take his place eventually as Director. It seems that one of his many enemies has finally found a way to him and poisoned him. He says he is dying."

"Do you believe him?" Steve asked, a little too bluntly than he had intended. Secrets and lies were a second nature to a man like Eli David.

"I do not know. He did appear quite ill but I would not put it past him to make himself appear sick to earn my sympathy. You did not tell Gibbs about all this, did you?" she asked, turning inhis arms to eye him warily.

"I'll be honest. I came very close to picking up the phone more than once," he said reluctantly. "I was worried. It took us time to figure things out and part of me figured Gibbs and your friends would help me find you sooner. But in the end, I didn't. We caught a lead and I called in my cavalry."

Ziva nodded understandingly as her fingers played with his shirt. "Good. I do not want them knowing if at all possible. Promise you will not tell them, ever? If it comes up on their end, I will deal with it then but Gibbs is about as fanatical as you are when it comes to his team. I did say how obsessed he was with hunting Ari down, yes?"

"You did," he smiled softly. "And Sam gave me a similar impression when he talked about Abby's trip to LA. He won't hear a word from me."

"All of us had tickets booked to fly out when we got word that she was finally safe. And thank you," she smiled, tightening her arms around him. "I have a few days left still despite the last two days. Do you want to go out? I suppose we'd have to rent a car for awhile."

"It's already taken care of," he smiled, "One of the benefits of being Governor Jameson's top LEO means paperwork gets rushed through. My new truck arrives tomorrow. But to answer your question, no... I don't want to go out. I get the feeling you don't either."

"I can't let the experience make me a prisoner Steve. I also don't want to stay inside the rest of the time. My nap I think is more of some of the drugs still working its way out but I can't help but to feel slightly trapped now that I am awake."

"I never said that we'd be staying in the _whole_ time," he smirked. "And just because I don't want to go _out_, doesn't mean we'll be staying indoors either. I have the grill set up outside. Danny, Grace, Chin and Kono are coming over... if you're up to having company?"

Ziva chuckled as she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him. "Sounds great. So...your cavalry. Is there a reason you contacted those specific friends?" she smiled knowingly.

"Well, they know you. They _owe_you. You earned their respect and their friendship during our time in Nam," he replied truthfully. "Plus I couldn't risk my team on this. Sending them up against mercs was too much to ask."

"Did they leave to go back home yet?" she asked curiously, kissing his chest.

"Unfortunately, yeah," he sighed, "They all have to get back to work, Sam especially. You know how NCIS is run by slave drivers." He smiled gently at the soft touch of her lips on his skin.

"OSP is difficult to work in. It is very much like the unit I was on for awhile in Mossad," she replied before sitting up. "What time is your team supposed to be over? I should take a shower and change while there is time."

"They'll be around in about an hour, so you've got plenty of time," he explained as he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Well go. Prepare dinner. Tony has told me much about a man's desire to grill meat outdoors," Ziva shooed her boyfriend away. "I will be down soon to help."

"Take your time, you've got an hour," Steve smiled as he reluctantly left her side, pausing at the door. "And about your father... if you want to talk more, I'm here okay?"

She smiled at him as she canted her head to the side. "I know. Thank you but I believe that I am fine for now. If - If I need to get more off my breast I will certainly find you."

He grinned widely. "Uhh... I think you mean chest but I'll be ready to help if you need to get something off your breast too." With a sexy smirk and a sly wink, he made his way downstairs, leaving Ziva to her thoughts.

After he was gone, Ziva sat for another couple minutes as she looked around the room, taking deep breaths before letting herself smile and it not feel forced by herself. Tossing the blanket aside, she set about pulling out clean clothes and taking a long hot shower.

Steve's friends began to arrive a short time later, beginning with Danny inviting himself into the house and carrying Grace on his back through the house. "Hey look! It's Uncle Steve!" he greeted as he set a bag on the table beside the grill containing beer and juice.

"Hey! There she is! How are ya Grace?" Steve asked as he set his tools down and greeted his partner's daughter with a hug. "Did your Dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Grace asked, shooting her father a confused look.

"He and Aunty Kono really helped me and some of my Navy friends yesterday," Steve explained, "He got to drive a big speedboat."

"Cool! Danno? Can you take me on a boat?" the girl asked her father as he set her down.

Danny shot his partner a glare before he handed Grace her stuffed monkey. "We'll see. I would have to talk to your mom about that first. Go uh find some shells for her," he said, sending her off for a private moment with his friend. "How's she holding up?" he asked quietly.

"She's doing okay, all things considered. She's still not told me the whole story, but I'll be patient and wait for her to come to me with it," Steve replied. "She's told me some stuff that has pretty big implications. For her personally and for the Mossad and its relations with the US."

"Wow," he mused in response as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I can't imagine the knowledge she has to live with. Not just for what she's done in NCIS but with _them_. At some point she'll have to snap from the pressure of it all."

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "God help us all if that happens. I guess that's one of the _many_reasons why I want us to try and make this work. I wanna be there for her through that."

"You know, if the way she looks at you is anything to go by, I'm sure it'll work. Of course the biggest hump to get over is the long distance thing," Danny replied as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"Well, we'll make it work. DC isn't on the other side of the world. Vacations, weekends... whatever it takes, y'know?" Steve had it all planned out in his head, and he had confidence in those plans, but being a SEAL meant that he knew that plans didn't always work out as expected. He still had to try.

"It's a lot of money," Danny pointed out. "You'd likely have to take a second job to fund your airline piggy bank."

"I have savings, and I have a lot of favours to call in," Steve replied. "And its not going to be every weekend... I get that. I'll be lucky if I see her once a month. But I have to try Danno..."

He smiled as he turned to watch Grace. "I'm not saying not to. Have you considered trying to talk her into transferring out to their office here?"

"I don't wanna push things," he replied honestly, "I've made enquiries with Jameson and we have sort of broached the subject. But talking to her about it outright... it seems a little too soon."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to put it out there as an option for the future. Let her know that her future doesn't have to be just DC."

"I'll think about it," Steve nodded with a grateful smile. Truth was, he had thought of very little else since rescuing her.

"Hello?" a voice called out from inside the house before Chin and Kono found their way through. "Hey McGarrett. Sorry - door was open and no one answered the bell," Chin greeted as he held out his hand.

"No problem guys," Steve nodded, "Have a seat, grab a drink. I'm just going to check on Ziva. Danny, watch the grill?"

He made his way over and took the tongs before poking at the meat. "Yeah sure."

Upstairs, Ziva was in the process of pulling her hair back into a ponytail when Steve walked in. "Hey you. Can you give me a hand and zip my back?" she asked.

"With pleasure," he smiled, placing a kiss on her shoulder as he slowly pulled the zipper up. "Everyone's downstairs. And Danny's minding the grill so we better hurry, or he'll burn something or eat it all."

"Sure," she said as she finished up quicky before slipping on her sandals and following him, her hand in his. "Did you get anything aside from steak? Something a little lighter?"

"Burgers, chicken, hot dogs," he replied, "no pork, I promise."

"Thank you. I know it is silly of me but after so long - I can't bring myself to eat it now. I know pork is huge here too," Ziva smiled as she leaned into him while they made their way through the house.

"I get it," he smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's just going to be hard for me to live without it too. I mean, no ham and pineapple pizza, no gammon, no pork chops. Bacon!"

She laughed and shook her head. "You can eat it by all means. I just won't. And you would have to have your own pizza. I can eat one all on my own," she smirked. "I am used to being around foods I do not eat. Do not change completely just for me."

"No," he smiled. "It wouldn't feel right. Especially if you're going to be staying here a lot. Besides... I'll be interested to try some alternatives."

Ziva sighed as she pushed her way outside. "Hello everyone," she smiled as she went straight for the bottle of wine that Steve had taken out before everyone arrived.

"Ahh, there she is. What are ya in the mood for Ziva?" Danny asked as he served Grace a cheeseburger.

"Um, you can grill some chicken. I believe there are some mixed greens for a salad in the refrigerator.

"Ooh, sounds great," Kono said, "Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Nope, come on," she smiled waving her to follow as she turned back into the house passing Steve, with her wine in hand. "Do not let him burn the chicken please."

"Danny, sit, I'll take care of the cooking. Boss' orders," Steve smiled as Danny gratefully stepped aside and sat down to eat a burger with his daughter.

"So - what's the story?" Chin asked as he took a pull on his beer before popping open a bottle for his friend. "You guys going to take advantage of what's left of her ruined vacation?"

"You know it," he replied with a goofy smile."I'm gonna take her shopping tomorrow. She's got gifts for her friends back in DC, but I want to treat her."

Danny snorted. "Every girl's dream. A man with unlimited credit," he laughed.

"It's not like that," Steve shook his head. "Ziva doesn't care about money. I just want her to have some fun. Fun that she rarely got to have in her old life."

"I believe it but I firmly believe it to be true. Every woman loves to shop. It's therapeutic, right Chin?" he asked looking over at the man.

"Oh yeah, that's why its a good idea," the native grinned. "Just be prepared to carry bags by the truckload."

"You two are overexagerating," Steve laughed. "She's not that bad."

"Steve... my daughter isn't even a teenager yet and she's managed to fill the trunk of my car and the back seat with shopping bags," Danny sighed, remembering the credit card bills.

Chin chuckled and shook his head. "I'm glad I haven't had any children. You have to do that every year, multiple times."

"See... he gets it," Danny grinned. "Just don't say that we didn't warn you."

Ziva and Kono came back out with bowls of prepped salad and eyed the men warily, the three of them with cheesy grins and large eyes. "I do not want to know," Ziva commented before turning to Steve and kissing his cheek. "You did not have plans for us tomorrow afternoon, did you?" she asked. "Kono and I were talking about going out for a girls' afternoon."

"Well uh, I was considering taking you on a shopping spree," Steve admitted sheepishly. "But you should go out with Kono. We can do it another day."

"Oh," Ziva frowned, looking back at the girl. "We were talking about shopping actually."

"Well you kill two birds with one stone then," Steve smiled as he pulled out his wallet. Taking out his credit card, he held it out to her. "You girls have fun. I can go to the office, catch up on some paperwork."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand back. "I have my own money to pay for things. I do not need yours," she said. "And do not insult me by insisting. I could take it but I would not use it."

"Fine," Steve sighed before looking to the youngest member of Five-0, "Kono. As your boss, I order you to take this card and to ensure that it gets used to buy Ziva at least one full outfit, including accessories."

"Oh don't pull her into this," Ziva said as she turned back to face him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Then take the card and let me treat you to something," he replied defiantly. "I know you have your own money and I know you like to be independent. But they're just clothes Ziva. It's a gift. I would have bought you something anyway. At least this way you'll get something you'll actually like. Just ask Kono how bad I am at buying gifts for women. Her birthday present did not go down well at all..."

Danny and Chin had their beers pressed to their lips as they watched the two as if it were the greatest thing on earth. Kono held up her hands as she backed off. "Like she said, leave me out of it. That *ITEM* was - cute though."

Ziva hadn't taken her eyes off of him as she seriously considered taking the card just to throw it into the grill to keep from using it. "Steven. Save it for when you come to Washington to see me. I will let you treat me then. Okay?"

Steve considered her words carefully for a few moments. He knew that she would likely protest when he visited her and that they'd have the same_discussion_about it then, but he can tell from the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to budge. Throwing her a disappointed look, he slid the card back into his wallet and returned his attention to the chicken he had promised her, which was almost ready.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Thank you though. When you and I go out together tomorrow night, I will let you buy me something then. How is that?" she asked with a small pout.

Steve groaned, she was using his kryptonite against him once again. "Aaaaalright. Just promise me one thing?"

"What is that?" she smiled, stealing a pepper from the grill and popping it in her mouth.

"Have fun tomorrow," he smiled. "That goes for you too Kono. You're not off the hook."

"Yeah yeah," she waved him off. "I'll remember that too Boss."

Ziva laughed as she let go of him and went to finish helping with the rest of the set up. "So what is going on?" she asked as cheerfully as she could, looking around.

"Not much, we've been working cold cases and catching up on paperwork mostly," Danny replied before shooting a teasing smirk at his partner. "Aside from that, we've been helping _Steven_here with some relationship advice."

"Good advice I hope," she smiled at him. "Anything particularly interesting for me?"

Danny gave her a sideways glance. "Oh, you know, we just talked about where you two are-." He stopped himself short as Steve shot him a look.

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. "Yes?" she blinked innocently.

"Uh... going tomorrow. But it seems those plans are over with," Danny added, hoping his tone was as believable as possible. "You know, you've only got a few days left, our boy here doesn't want to leave without having a good time.

Ziva glanced between Steve and Danny a few times. "You are not saying everything. Steve - what have you not been saying?" she asked.

"Uh, give it up Danny, she's a human lie detector," Steve sighed. "I was going to find some way of doing this later but uh... look can we talk in private?"

She raised an eyebrow, sipping on her wine. "Okay. Let's talk," she replied and headed back inside the house, waiting for him.

Following her in, he shot Danny another angry look, mouthing "_I'm going to kill you!_" before joining Ziva in the living room.

"Okay uh. Like I said, I really didn't want to talk about this so soon, but Danny sort of put a dampener on that," he began, taking a really deep breath. "I've been thinking about the future... _our_future."

"Please tell me that you're not proposing," she said carefully, her eyes immediately growing large and taking a step back. "I love you yes but I am not ready for that level of commitment Steven."

"Proposing? What! No! Ziva... relax, this isn't about marriage," he explained placing his hands on her shoulders.

She stared into his eyes, waiting for him to continue as she began to calm down some from the nervousness that she had built up.

"See, this is why I wanted to wait..." he pinched the bridge of his nose and clamped his eyes shut. "We're about to face a long-distance relationship that's going to be difficult for us both. And this isn't me saying I want out... so don't even consider that. And please don't think this is me jumping the gun or anything. I just asked a question... nothing's set in stone."

Ziva smiled and leaned back onto the head of the couch as she smiled. "Steve - just spill it please," she laughed finally.  
>"Alright..." he took another deep breath. "I spoke with Governor Jameson a few days ago. I asked her whether <em>hypothetically<em>speaking, she had the funding available for additional members of Five-0. Given the work we've been doing for the state, she was open to the idea. And she asked me if I had anyone in mind for the positions that will open up."

"You are asking if I'd considering quitting NCIS for Five-0?" Ziva asked with a frown.

"No, not quitting," he replied. "The state of Hawaii is important to the Navy. I feel, and the governor agrees with me that NCIS and Five-0 could benefit from stronger relations."

She began to chuckle. "Another liaison position, yes? Well - I admit that it is tempting and I will consider it for the future. Okay? As of right now, I do not know but it is certainly something to think on later," she smiled as she played with his fingers.

"That's all I ask. I didn't expect it to be a decision you'd make right away," he explained. "But I know how much working with Gibbs and the others means to you. That's why I wanted to handle this better than I have."

"No. You were terrified that I would react badly to it," she grinned. "It's not like you went and committed me to something before talking to me about it. You only made an inquiry. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, there was that. I've seen you throw things," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, relieved by her reaction. "I don't want to presume anything when it comes to our relationship."

"I know, I know. Just don't commit me to anything and we will be fine. Well to things without talking to me first. But talk to me. Okay? Yes it will be difficult but we can make it work. Tomorrow during dinner we can discuss how we will work it out. We will be fine."

"Okay," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Can we go back and have fun with our friends now?"

"Yes, yes," Ziva smiled as she kissed him. "You and I will have plenty of time later together."

As they made their way back to the others, Steve heard Danny say, "Well, he's still walking. Looks like you owe me twenty bucks, Chin."

As Chin sighed, pulling out a $20 bill from his wallet, Ziva calmly continued walking as Steve returned to the grill. She went right up to Chin and took the cash from his hand before going back over to the table where Kono sat with their salads. "Thank you!"

Danny was about to protest when Steve interjected, "You two should have learned your lesson from the other day. At least this way Chin's money gets put to good use."

"Yes. Lunch for Kono and I tomorrow," Ziva smiled as she stabbed her salad with her fork. "Any more bets that we should be made aware of?"

"Uhh, no... not at all," Danny said, hesitantly. "I've got a kid to raise... I'd like to be able to put her through college."

She chuckled as she flashed a wink at Steve. Looking around as the conversation switched up eagerly and smiled at them. It wasn't home, but it felt like it. She greatly enjoyed the company of Steve and his friends.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when everyone had gone home with filled bellies and happy memories, Steve stood at the sink in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. And for the first time in a long while, he was able to smile. While the investigation into what happened to his father was still important to him, as well as the work he did with Five-0, they weren't the only important things in his life anymore, and that made him smile even wider.<p>

Twisting the faucet, the expected jet of water shot out. Only the water was spraying directly into Steve's face as the faucet had broken off into his hand. "Aww god, Ziva! ZIVA!" he said as he hopelessly tried to shield himself from the water.

"What?" she asked, as she came into the bedroom before making her way to the bath where he was. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, quickly moving to grab a heavy towel and throwing it over the sink. "Hold it...do you have wrench or something around?"

"There's a toolbox in the study," he replied, concentrating on keeping the towel around the gushing faucet.

She nodded as she turned to run back down the stairs quickly, looking around before finding the beat up box near the desk. Throwing open the lid, her hand brushed over the tools on top not seeing anything that would help _now_and set the tray aside. Moving the tools around underneath, looking for a wrench, she frowned at the items she found. She looked at the photos quickly, blinking at the images clearly as a result of a car bombing. Setting them down on the table, Ziva shook her head as she continued to look for the wrench. Grabbing it, she ran back upstairs, taking two steps at a time. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to him before taking over with holding the towel to keep the water from spraying them down.

Quickly tightening the faucet, the drenched Lieutenant Commander wrung the equally soaked towel into the bath. "Thanks," he smiled. "I've been meaning to get it fixed."

"It's not a problem. Looks like you might be due for some upgrades around the house soon," she said as she got him a fresh towel to dry himself off. "I am sure that there are more things than just plumbing that will need to be worked on, yes?"

"Yeah, my dad was usually pretty good at keeping on top of that stuff, but I guess he had other stuff on his mind before I came home," Steve explained. "I'll make a to-do list tomorrow."

Ziva nodded quietly as she watched him try to clean up. "Steve?"

"That's my name," he grinned as he finished drying himself off.

"What is going on? What's going on that you aren't telling me?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"It's not that I'm not going out of my way to avoid this, Ziva," he sighed, "I just... I wanted to wait until _we_were on track."

She frowned and looked down at her hands where she had wrapped her fingers up in each other. "What are those photos and things in the toolbox?"

"It's evidence. I found it the day I returned home to bury my father, the day I set up Five-0 and met Danny, and Chin, and Kono... I found that toolbox in the garage," he explained, leaning against the bath. "Before I came home, I was working on a top secret prisoner transfer assignment. During the op I got a call from the prisoner's brother. He was holding my father hostage and wanted to cut a deal for his brother's freedom. The prisoner was killed and my father paid the price. I came home to find the man that killed him and to put him to rest. That's when I learned that my father was conducting an investigation outside of the HPD. An investigation hampered by red tape, Internal Affairs, more questions than answers..."

Ziva's face softened as she crossed the small area to pull him into a hug. A move that when they knew each other previously she would not had done but it was one of the many changes that occurred with her. "I am sorry," she said. "IA investigations are very difficult. We have been through more than enough in NCIS. You have not been able to get the guy, have you."

"I thought I did," he explained. "But I only got the trigger man, Victor Hesse. It turns out that he and his brother answered to another man, someone far more dangerous. But other than a name and a few sketchy details. What's in the box is all I have."

Ziva left a small kiss on his cheek. "Let's clean this up and focus on the rest of the time. You can, if you wish, give me what you know before I leave and I can see what I can find out through NCIS. Okay?"

"That'd be great," Steve's smile faded a little. "But I've already used up just about every resource I can trying to get a lead already."

"You did not have me before," she smirked. "Come on. It looks like we'll be spending nearly a whole afternoon in here to get this sink replaced. I can look at some while Kono and I are out tomorrow for you if you like."

"You don't want to spend what little time you have here traipsing around hardware stores looking for a new basin. Like I said, I'll make a list of projects to do when you go back home and I'll have them done by the time you get back," he smiled. "I'll just replace the faucet for now."

She gave him an exaggerate sigh. "Alright, fine. I thought I might help at least. So, for tonight - let's go get ice cream or something. Is there anything in walking distance?"

"There's a place just up the road," he smiled before planting several gratefully reassuring pecks on her cheeks. "Or we can get something from the shaved ice hut?"

"Your big friend that helped us?" Ziva asked curiously. "Sure. There are flavors that I saw that I would like to try after the one I had then."

"It's a good thing he stays open late," he grinned as he took her hand. "Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Originally Sean and I planned to end the story at 20 chapters but in working out this chapter we realized that there was still some fluff details that we really wanted to get in after such a couple heavy chapters. So what does that mean? You get one more chapter! Hopefully within the next day or two! Then we begin on the sequel! Whoot!

Leave some love! Thanks! *kisses*


	21. Chapter 21

By the time Ziva and Kono stopped off for lunch, the trunk of the red Cobolt was full with bags. Neither woman was really one for the female pursuits of shopping but they chose to indulge a little and most of the items were actually for their friends rather than themselves.

Resting their feet at the restaurant, they were chatting when the older waitress made her way over to their table and made a face. "Oh my dear," the woman said as she immediately took notice of the very large and discolored black eye that Ziva sported. While the pain was gone when she did not think of it, the memory and thought of the man that she fought with returned along with the throbbing. "I hope you choose to leave that man. No man should beat on his lady."

Ziva smiled at her as Kono laughed. "You should see the guy. He's far worse than she is," she said.

She shook her head and shrugged a little. "It an occupational hazard," Ziva commented, giving Kono a pointed look.

"That's good dear," the woman smiled, patting Ziva's hand. "What can I get you two today?"

"What is good?" Ziva asked, eyeing the menu. As the waitress chatted on about their food options, she eventually settled on an easy salad and iced tea and Kono ordered something similar.

"Did you get all your presents for your friends?" she asked.

Sighing, Ziva shook her head. "I am still unable to find something appropriate for Gibbs. He has done a great deal for me and nothing simply feels appropriate. I feel as if I should buy him a boat except he_builds_them."

"Well, he certainly looks like the type of guy who's good with his hands," Kono smirked. "Kinda like Steve."

"Yes. We are all still trying to figure out how he gets the boat out of his basement. It is a huge mystery. Abby had to take one apart as it was involved in a case we worked while I was getting my citizenship and it is the one thing she had not been able to find an answer for either."

"What other hobbies does he have?" Kono asked, "Maybe you could find something for him based on that?"

"Aside from coffee and headslapping the rest of us? I don't know anything," she sighed.

"Well maybe now is the time to introduce him to something new?" Kono suggested as the waitress brought their drinks. "You could buy him an art set?"

Ziva chuckled. "Gibbs and art? I do not see it. Maybe I could see if boat rentals have gift certificates I suppose. It would force him to take a vacation himself in order to use it, yes?"

"He doesn't strike me as the type of guy who'd go on vacation if he can help it," Kono nodded, "But I guess the promise of a boat to sail, especially out here is as tempting as anything else you can come up with."

"He has before. When his god daughter was living in Mexico he would go down to visit time to time. I think he might be willing to bring Ameera and her mother to get away. It has not been easy for them either," she mused as she stirred the ice in her glass thoughtfully.

"All the more reason that it's a good idea," Kono replied, not wanting to be nosey. "But if it doesn't work out, you can always buy him an introduction to knitting kit."

"True. I cannot help but wonder what Steve is doing right now," Ziva admitted. "As much fun as we are having and I am not in a rush to return to him, a part of me is...Does that make sense?"

"You've got it bad, girl," Kono grinned, "It makes perfect sense. You two are really good together."

She looked out the window and made a face. "Maybe but while I know he wants me out here with him, I do not know if I could. Not yet at least. My life is in DC and it took long enough to get _that_life."

"I think he understands that, I know I've only known him a little while but he's a very patient guy," Kono replied. "I mean, he's Navy. He's had to deal with long distance relationships before, I'd bet. The only difference is that this relationship is with you. I hate to say it, but you're both going to miss each other a lot. It's not gonna be easy, but for a man like McGarrett, it's _so_worth it."

"Yes. I know," Ziva smiled but couldn't say more as she spotted the waitress returning with their lunch. "Time to eat then more shopping?"

"Yeah," Kono replied, "You know... I may not have a good suggestion as to what to get Gibbs, but I think I've got an idea as to what to get Steve as a going away gift."

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the woman. "Oh?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we get the two webcams with the microphone headsets thrown in?" Kono asked the store clerk.<p>

"Yeah, and the good news is, they're on sale this week. You can have it all for 50 dollars," the clerk smiled, "They come with a year's warranty thrown in too so if anything goes wrong, you can bring them back here for a replacement or refund."

"What do you think, Ziva?" Kono asked her friend. "Anything to keep you and Steve in touch, right?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes except there is one other small problem with this," she said, raising an eyebrow. "He does not have a computer at home. Just the one at the office."

"Well we do have a wide selection of laptops, notebooks and netbooks," the clerk suggested. "Prices start at around a hundred and fifty dollars and depending on the model you purchase, I could maybe give you a further discount on the webcam deal."

"Can we see them?"

"Certainly, please follow me," the clerk smiled warmly.

The girls followed the man around the store towards the back where the computers were on display. "Oh lord. Now I wish I had McGee here," Ziva hummed as she looked around at all the selections.

"I could call Chin for some advice?" Kono offered. "He doesn't know as much about them as an MIT graduate, but he can probably help."

"I do know that I wish to get myself an Apple computer. It is what I've worked with in Mossad and Israel so I am more familiar and prefer it over what I have to endure at NCIS," she answered. "But yes. Chin would be of great help for Steve's."

Retrieving her iPhone, Kono dialled her cousin's cell. "Hey Cuz, is the Boss around?"

"_Yeah, he's in his office doing paperwork. I think he got bored without Ziva_," Chin explained. "_Want me to get him?_"

"No! We could use some advice on computers. Can you meet us at the computer store in the mall?" Kono asked, her tone pleading.

"_Sure, I was heading there for lunch anyway. I'll see you in 10,_" Chin replied.

"Great... just don't say anything to Steve, okay?" Kono smiled, giving Ziva the thumbs up.

"_Oh-kaaaay. See you soon_."

True to his word, Chin arrived at the store about fifteen minutes later and helped Ziva choose a not too pricey notebook for Steve to use during their webchats. The clerk did indeed give her a discount because she not only bought the cameras, microphones and the laptop, Chin also helped her choose an Apple MacBook for herself.

"I remember him not being very technologically knowledged unless it was his military equipment," Ziva explained to Chin. "And of course his cell phone but anything else was a fool's attempt."

"He's gotten a little better," Chin smiled as he sipped the coffee she had bought him as a thank you. "Though he has kicked the situation table more than once." He visibly winced at the last comment, a look that Ziva had seen on McGee's face many times before. "I'm sure with a quick demonstration, he'll be fine. And I'll be on hand to help when you leave."

"Thanks but what one could we get that won't be too difficult for him?" she asked eyeing the counter. "And not too expensive?"

"Well I know this much, he'll appreciate what you've done," Chin smiled. "He's going to miss you, we all will."

She smiled as she walked the aisle to look at the models again. "Thanks. You all are welcome to visit me in DC too. It's not exactly a paradise like here but there is still a lot of tourist things to do as well."

"We'll keep that in mind," Kono smiled, "It would be interesting to see Abby's lab. McGee said something about her choices in music. Not what I'd expect to find in a government building."

"No. It is not but that is one reason why we love her. She _is_one of the best forensic scientists in the country after all."

"I'm hoping to score some bootleg CD's from her actually. I'm a huge Gothtronica fan, and I love Numeriklab, Lo-Ball, Stop Making Friends and Brain Matter," Kono explained, having found the time to talk with Abby in length about music, art and other hobbies and interests.

Ziva laughed and nodded. "Yes. She has a great variety. I am sure she would be happy to create a mixed disc for you. And knowing her, she would confiscate your iPod and add her entire collection for you."

"Well, I gotta head back to the office soon," Chin replied.

Looking at her bags, Ziva nodded. "Maybe we should head back as well. I think we did enough damage today, yes?"

"Yeah," Kono replied with a cheeky smile as she eyed her cousin. "Mind helping us get this stuff to the car?"

With a groan, Chin got up and picked up several bags, "Why do I feel like I've been played?"

"Aww quit complaining. It's good exercise. Plus it got you out of the office," Kono grinned.

Ziva was too busy laughing as she followed them but all she could think about really was Steve and how he would react to Kono's suggestion. A suggestion she loved the idea of. "Hey, let's stop off and bring Steve and Danny some food. I'm sure they would appreciate it."

* * *

><p>The next few days went by pretty slowly for Steve and Ziva, they spent the rest of their vacation hanging out and enjoying their time together. Whether at Steve's place or around the island. They swam, they hiked, they saw the sights, they even visited Pearl Harbour and the Midway museum.<p>

Steve was taken aback by the computer, webcam and microphone. It was such a thoughtful gift, one that Steve took comfort from. He would be able to see Ziva every day and not just have a relationship via emails, instant messages and telephone calls. But their final day together before her flight home soon rolled around and it was bittersweet for the both of them.

Ziva laid in bed beside him with only the sheets to cover her body and smiling. "Hey," she said after they had begun to wake from an afternoon nap and interpersonal activities.

"Hey yourself," he smiled softly before planting gentle kisses along her exposed arm. "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, pulling herself over to rest her chin on his chest.

"I suppose not," he sighed, "But time has been on my mind today. You go home tomorrow..."

"Not so much. We will have each other by computer now. Until one of us is able to fly to the other. Which - I was thinking about..."

"It's gonna be a little while isn't it? I mean, we're on vacation now," he replied sadly.

Ziva smiled and shrugged a bare shoulder. "No. Not really. I was just thinking of a schedule. It would get expensive I think though but we can do like a weekend either every month or every other week, taking a turn on who flies to who? Unless of course a case comes up and interrupts that."

"Which on our line of work can happen," he sighed. Thinking about it for a nanosecond, he looked into her eyes and said "I'm willing to try if you are. What say I fly down to see you in DC for the weekend in two weeks? I can leave late on Thursday and make it a long weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Except you will be running risk of my not wanting you to leave me then."

"Well, I guess you'll need to know how it feels eventually," he smirked. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

The grin on her face grew as she looked back at him. "Exactly what we have been doing today," she answered, assuming the position over him. "Unless you have objections?"

"The mind is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised," he joked. "But I could be persuaded."

"Uh huh," Ziva hummed into his chest as she resumed her kissing and began making her way down his body, further beneath the covers. "And I have my ways of persuasion..."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was filled with love making, talking, eating and generally enjoying each other's company. As sunset rolled around, they sat out in the back yard and watched as the light danced off the seawater. With his arms wrapped around her, Steve kissed her neck softly before whispering a simple "Thank you," into her ear.<p>

"I believe I should be thanking you," Ziva grinned as she shifted against him. "This is not the end. I will be back to visit often."

"I know," he replied, "I meant, I wanted to thank you for _this_. I didn't expect to have you in my life again. At least not like this. I hoped of course but seeing you again, having you back in my life... it's been the best thing to happen to me in the longest time."

She nodded quietly and sighed. "And I as well. Of course it was even more so after my father admitted to me about intervening with your letters. I am pleased that at least that situation has been cleared now. The past is the past and we have the future to look to."

"I can't wait," he gave her a gentle squeeze. As darkness finally fell over the island, he suggested that they go inside for a surprise. Knowing of her growing love of movies, he had selected several of his favourites.

"You are nearly as bad as Tony when it comes to choices in movies. Except yours has explosives and his is a bit more...eclectic," she laughed as she looked through the options he set out.

"Well it's either this, or something starring Elvis." Steve grinned.

"Elvis Costello?" she asked.

"No... Elvis Presley... you know, the king of rock and roll!" his grin broadened. "He made three movies right here in Hawaii. Did a lot for tourism on the island back in the '60's and '70's. My mom was a huge fan."

She stared out at him before smiling. "You and Tony would really get along if you each would give each other the chance," she said. "I would be pleased if you two became friends."

"We have _an understanding_right now," he explained. "Whether that becomes something more in the future, I don't know. But I'll promise to make the effort when I'm in DC."

"Good," Ziva grinned as she pulled him towards the couch after slipping a disc in the player. "Tonight it is you, me, the television, and a bowl of popcorn." She was happy and she knew it. This was the most that she was in a long time.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the start of a very difficult time for Steve and Ziva. In just a few short hours they would be saying their goodbyes, at least for a short time. Even though there was a painful knot in Steve's stomach whenever he thought about it, he decided to make her breakfast.<p>

Waking was not easy for Ziva. The smell of eggs and coffee made her more hungry and had a pull on her that got her out of bed after laying and enjoying the sun coming in through the window. Making her way downstairs in another one of Steve's shirts, she moaned. "Coffee?"

"In the pot," he smiled as he served up her breakfast. "Sleep well?"

"Did you?" She asked back, pouring them each a cup.

"No," he admitted honestly. "I ended up just laying there, pretending for most of the night."

"I know. But please promise that you will not let my going back to DC bother you. I will come back to see you. One way or another. And know that Gibbs will be sure that I will come. He did set this time up for us after all. It is not the end. Far from it."

"I know Ziva, we'll see each other soon," he reassured her, "It's just that it's going to be tough to say goodbye."

She made her way back over to him as she took his face in her hands. "You are strong. It is always hard to say goodbye but this is not the same as the last time. We do not have anyone between us anymore."

"You're right," he sighed. "I'm being stupid I guess. Don't worry about me, let's just eat up. I promised we'd stop by the office so that you can say your goodbyes."

"You are not stupid either. Silly maybe, but not stupid. You are a SEAL. Act like one," she argued playfully as she straightened her back to stand against him. "You do not get like this when your sister leaves from a visit, do you? Or when your partner goes home to New Jersey to visit his other family?"

"No, but they're not you. I miss my sister, yes... but we've never been really close. And I guess I'm comfortable with Danny around, so yeah, I miss him when he's gone. But it's not the same," Steve explained. "They're not you."

Ziva smiled as she let her head fall against him. "I'll be back. I promise."

Enjoying their embrace for what seemed like an eternity, Steve sighed contently before asking, "You all packed?"

"Yes," she answered after a long deep breath. "My luggage is still in your bedroom and the majority of the shopping bags are down here. I should probably get everything cleaned and arranged soon."

"Well don't be surprised if you come across something you didn't expect in your luggage," he smirked as he let her go so that they could eat.

She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do Steven? I told you that you did not need to get me anything," she said as she started to to make her way to her things.

Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her toward the breakfast table. "It's nothing to worry about," he smiled. "I just noticed that you've taken to wearing my shirts the last few days. So I packed some of them with your clothes."

"They were convenient. And smell like you," Ziva shrugged. "Could you blame a girl?"

"Not at all. Now eat, you've got some goodbyes to make and a plane to catch," he smiled softly.

* * *

><p>After a brief stop off at the office to allow Ziva to say goodbye to her new friends, including Governor Jameson who asked Ziva to pass on her personal gratitude to Director Vance and Agent Gibbs, they arrived at the airport.<p>

Helping her with her luggage, Steve felt like he was on the walk of the dead. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to say goodbye to her. Nothing she could say could reassure him at that moment. He knew they'd be seeing each other very soon and he knew that this wasn't the end, it still hurt. And he believed she felt the same, given her silence since leaving the office.

They reached terminal 2, departing for mainland with very little time to spare, which Steve was upset and also relieved by. Placing all but her carry-on luggage on the carousel, he turned to face her. Looking into her eyes intently, the only word he could find to say was, "So..."

Ziva smiled up at him as she placed her hand against his cheek. "So...you will be coming to me in a few weeks, yes?" she asked with as much enthusiasm as she could pull together. She did want him to visit but the energy was not with her during this goodbye and struggled to reamin upbeat for him.

"I'll email you with the details early next week," he nodded as he took her hands in his. "The last few days have been incredible, Ziva."

"I agree," she smiled as she leaned into him. "I am sure that the time will pass quickly before our trips. It won't be long."

"I'm already counting the days," he smiled before leaning in and claiming her lips with his own for a long, slow, lingering kiss.

She hummed into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Neither person was willing to pull back when the overhead speakers announced boarding for her flight. She groaned as her arms tightened around him in an intimate hug, pressing her face into his neck. "I will set up my computer when I get home. I also will send my information for the webcam at work so that while we may not be able to speak, you can see me."

"Of course," she replied, kissing him again quickly when the staff announced the final boarding call. "Soon. We will see each other again soon."

As Steve stood at the terminal, watching Ziva walk down the tunnel to her plane, there was a man reading a newspaper across the way. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a familiar number from memory and though he smiled when the phone was answered, he was not pleased.

"McGarrett is seeing the girl off. I believe you were hired to extract her," he said in greeting.

"_Yes sir but the Israeli had left her behind as he made his escape from the siege of the house. She is returning to her job and life on the east coast. It will not affect our plans for McGarrett_," the other person on the call replied.

"See that it doesn't," the man said simply before hanging up. Folding his newspaper that he had been reading, he stood and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>


End file.
